Casi una decada sin tu amor
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Despues de 7 años las chicas regresan a Cefiro por separado, Marina tiene algo que decirle a Guruclef, las cosas no salen como ella espera y 4 años despues se reencuentran, pero algo cambio...es un CLEMI! CAP 24 PENULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. 1 Recordando Aventuras

_**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, lo subo nuevamente ya que como soy nueva en esto cometi bastantes errores, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, esta hisotria fue inspirada en todo el mes de diciembre, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, es un CLEMI 100%, aunque en estos capitulos no lo vean, lo es.**_

_**Cabe señalar que la historia como sus personajes, pertenecen a CLAMP, esto lo hago por pura diversión por que no me gusto que la hisotria se quedará asi! Hay que hacerle justicia a Marina! Espero les guste.**_

**Casi una década sin tu amor**

**1. Recordando aventuras**

"_El dolor de mi corazón no se puede comparar a ninguno, ni cuando Alanís me lastimo la primera vez, o los golpes de Debonair, el dolor para mí se define en una angustia permanente, como si mi corazón colapsará con cada latido y agonizará en el momento en que el viene a mi mente. Me pregunto mil veces… ¿cómo estará él? ¿Se acordará de mí? Creo que tendré esta interrogante toda la vida. No hay noche en que no derrame lagrimas por ti, pero es inevitable, sé que no volveré a verte._

_Sin embargo, ya pasaron 8 años desde el regreso, siento que no lo he superado…si le hubiera dicho… ¿qué lo amaba? ¿Qué hubiera pasado realmente?, creo que nunca lo sabré, no he podido vivir mi vida tranquila. Lucy y Anaïs se sienten más desesperadas que yo, pero al menos son afortunadas, ellas sabían que Paris y Latis las amaban, tienen algo por lo cual aferrarse, pero yo no tengo nada que me ate a Céfiro." Marina…_

Habían pasado 8 años desde que habían regresado de la última batalla, desesperadas por regresar, fueron durante un año todos los días la Torre de Tokio, era tanta su fe en regresar que se sentían ansiosas de que terminaran las clases para correr a la Torre e intentarlo, sin embargo los esfuerzos fueron en vano, 5 años habían pasado y no lograban regresar, cada vez iban menos a la Torre de Tokio. Lograron mantener un balance en su vida, era difícil ya que pensaban en sus amores, pero lo consiguieron. Su amistad se volvió inquebrantable con el paso de los años. El día que cambiaría todo, se reunirían para celebrar sus titulaciones. Lucy que estudio veterinaria, se sentía dichosa en poder ayudar a los animales, recordaba con amor a Hikari su mascota en Céfiro, Anaïs se titulaba de Ingeniera Química, su profesión llenaba el vacio que dejo Ferio en su vida y Marina estudio medicina e iba a empezar su especialidad en pediatria, en todo el vacio que sentía en su vida, esa profesión la llenaba de satisfacción y gracias a ella pudo sobrellevar los años sin regresar a Céfiro.

Mientras cenaban, recordaban sus aventuras con nostalgia, -… como quisiera regresar chicas…extraño a Latis – una lagrima rodo en su mejilla, Marina la abrazo y trato de consolar a su amiga, pero desgraciadamente ella se sentía tan triste como ella. – Chicas…quisiera confesarles algo…algo que he guardado y que jamás les he dicho – Anaïs tenía una ligera idea que lo que su amiga les quería decir, así que le adelanto a decirle, - ¿Estas enamorada de Guruclef verdad?- Marina no salía de su asombro "¿Cómo se enteraría? ¿Acaso fui demasiado obvia?" -¿cómo lo supiste?..No entiendo, jamás les comente nada chicas- -Creo que todo el tiempo lo hemos sabido Marina, sabes veo mi misma mirada cuando recuerdo a Céfiro y Latis- continuó Lucy –pero no te dijimos nada porque…no queríamos incomodarte, sabemos que el no sabe tus sentimientos, eres nuestra hermana y sabemos tus sentimientos y que por eso mismo extrañas más regresar a Céfiro que nosotros- Marina no pudo soportar las palabras de sus amigas y se soltó a llorar, les conto a sus amigas como se había sentido en estos 8 años, tratando de olvidarlo, sus amigas entendieron y también lloraron con ella , un tanto por sus sentimientos y otro tanto por sus amores pasados que ninguna pudo olvidar.

Después de la cena, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa, pensando, extrañando y resintiendo su soledad, si bien ya tenían 22 años, ninguna había tenido jamás un novio, esperaban que por algún milagro lograran regresar a Céfiro y ver a los amores de su vida. Eso preocupaba a sus padres, aunque si bien los hermanos de Lucy eran felices de que no hubiera un hombre en su vida, Saturno se preocupaba por ella y su futuro, lo mismo que Lulú la hermana de Anaïs, ya que siempre sel la pasaba enclaustrada en su universidad haciendo proyectos y desarrollándolos en el laboratorio, no cesaban los reproches de sus padres y hermanos.

Sin embargo, a los papas de Marina les preocupaba que su hija siendo tan hermosa no aceptara ningún pretendiente y menos los de familias adineradas. Ella solo les decía a sus padres que simplemente no estaba para amores en estos momentos, ya que su carrera absorbía todo su tiempo.

Marina llego a la mansión de sus padres, se puso su bata y antes de ir al hospital a su turno, tomo una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir una carta a su amor secreto. Sentía que escribiendo lograría un poco de paz en su corazón. Después de derramar algunas lagrimas, la termino, la doblo y la metió en su bolsillo antes de salir al trabajo.

Después de su ronda, fue a su cubículo a descansar, meditaba para sí misma – "Creo que se cómo se sentía Guruclef curando a las personas y protegiéndolas, siento como si yo hiciera lo mismo aunque aquí en mi mundo es distinto, era un hermoso trabajo el que desempeñaba, ojala en donde este siga siendo igual y sea muy feliz…mejor me levanto para cambiarme, a mis papas no les gustaría verme con todo el uniforme del hospital de nuevo".


	2. 2 El regreso a Céfiro

2 El regreso a Céfiro

Cuando puso un pie en el piso, vio una luz muy intensa que ilumino todo, todo paso tan rápido que cayó de espalda en el suelo frio, un tanto mareada, un tanto asustada, grito de dolor cuando pudo hablar -¡Ay maldita sea! ¡¿Qué carajos paso? ¡Ay mi espalda, me lastime el coxis carajo! –

-Ay mi niña sigues siendo la misma!- Marina no supo reaccionar en ese momento –"¿Estoy en Céfiro? –Esa voz es la de Caldina…"- Cuando trato de moverse, vio como Lucy y Anaïs cayeron de la misma forma, -Lucy! – Anaïs! Se encuentran bien?- . Varias manos llegaron a auxiliar, Marina no sabía que pasaba estaba realmente asustada. Lucy y Anaïs abrieron los ojos, y lo primero que vieron fue a sus amores.

-Latis! te amo Latis oh! Te extrañe tanto- Latis levanto a su amada y sello su amor con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Anaïs, volviste, te extrañe mucho, todas las noches pensé en ti- Anaïs se levanto y miro a su amado, -Yo también te extrañe, extrañe al amor de mi vida, te amo Paris, se abrazaron.

Mientras Marina estaba en el piso sobándose la parte baja de la espalda donde cayó, se sintió incomoda al ver las escenas de sus compañeras y se apuro a decir: - ¿Y bueno nadie me va a ayudar a levantarme?

-Marina te extrañe tanto! Dios como has crecido, estas hermosa…pero que ropa tan rara!- Marina volteo sorprendida de la voz –ASCOT! Su amigo la cargo y ella se fundió en su abrazo de verdad lo extrañaba y fue una sensación mágica el estar ahí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió esperanza. Sin embargo, su sangre se helo cuando escucho una voz familiar, la voz de Guruclef.

-Mis queridas niñas del mundo místico- Caldina le recrimino -¿Cómo que niñas Guruclef, han crecido demasiado, ellas ya son todas unas mujeres y muy hermosas por cierto- El mago se sonrojo y regaño a Caldina. –Lo se Caldina pero yo siempre las veré como niñas, no te vayas por otro lado- Marina sintió un dolor en su estomago, el siempre las vería como niñas, se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas, Lucy y Anaïs la miraron con preocupación.

-Qué te pasa Marina? Ascot la vio a los ojos, era obvio que la sabia que lo que acaba de decir el mago, fue doloroso para ella. Marina se limito a contestar –Nada, estoy tan feliz de ver a mis amigas con sus amores, no se imaginan como sufrieron por no verlos a ustedes, que reunión tan hermosa. –Marina, ¿ni siquiera merezco que me saludes? Obviamente Marina no quería voltear pero cuando lo hizo casi se desmaya, Guruclef había crecido, aunque mantenía ese rostro de niño tan hermoso ya era una persona adulta como ellas, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho Guruclef, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, jamás creí volver a verte- El respondió a su abrazo un poco más frio –Yo también te extrañe Marina, deseaba volver a verte…pero que ropa tan extraña tienes puesta? Marina se sonrojo, y se limito a contestar –Ahh si, es mi uniforme de trabajo, yo estudie medicina y ahora soy doctora y hablando de eso, que golpe me metí, me duele muchisisisimo!

Después de los abrazos ya todos y de festejar su regreso. Guruclef se dio cuenta que Marina no bromeaba con su dolor, -Caldina porque no llevas a las chicas a sus habitaciones, Marina ven conmigo por favor-. Caldina sintió y las llevo con sus respectivos amores a su recamara, e n el salón del trono solo quedaron Ascot, Guruclef y Marina. ella estaba nerviosísima, moría de ganas de quedarse sola con el mago pero por otro lado tenia pavor, le temblaban hasta las piernas. –Marina te encuentras bien? Ascot le pregunto preocupado, -me duele un poco Ascot, pero soy médico y sé que tengo que hacer en estos casos, no te preocupes- Se quito la bata y se quedo con su ropa de trabajo, sintió dos pares de ojos atrás de ella, tanto Guruclef como Ascot se quedaron sorprendidos de lo mucho que había crecido Marina, tan hermosa, tan atractiva.

-Este…Ascot, nos dejas solos…quisiera hablar con ella en privado si te parece – Ascot no tuvo más que obedecer a su maestro. –Como gustes Guruclef…Marina, te veré en tu habitación – Esta bien Ascot hasta luego.-

Al quedarse solos el ambiente se sentía tenso, Marina no tenía ni idea de lo que quería y pasaría, el mago comenzó a hablar. –Dime Marina, ¿te duele mucho tu golpe? –Un poco supongo, pero yo me atenderé, no te preocupes…y bueno dime de quieres hablar conmigo?. –Precisamente de tu golpe, quisiera revisarte, si me lo permites- Marina se sonrojo, sentía las orejas que le ardían -¡Estás loco! No! No te lo permito, por eso soy médico, puedo encargarme de mi misma- -Que te pasa Marina!, te comportas como una niña- el mago explotó, Marina se dio cuenta de que el realmente había cambiado, de ser una persona centrada, ahora explotaba por cualquier cosa. –Pues sí, lo sigo siendo y es algo que a ti no te incumbe, además solo me ves como niña no? Y con tu permiso- Marina salió corriendo del salón, estaba apenada y le preocupaba que su actitud la hubiera delatado. Sin embargo dejo caer algo, su secreto, la carta que había escrito ese día cuando llego a su casa antes de ir al trabajo.

El mago se dio cuenta que una hoja doblada cayo cuando ella salió corriendo, la recogió, pero antes de guardarla, vio que la hoja doblada tenia escrito "Para Guruclef", la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_**Mí amado Guruclef:**_

_**Ya han pasado ocho años desde nuestro regreso, me duele mucho no saber cómo te encontrarás en estos años y si sigues siendo el mismo. Tu amor y tu protección hacia los demás dejaron una marca invaluable en mi corazón, por eso elegí esta profesión: la medicina, para poder ayudar a la gente así como tú lo haces en Céfiro. **_

_**Créeme que mi intención nunca fue el enamorarme de ti, simplemente paso, no sé cómo, pero perdí mi oportunidad de decírtelo la última vez que estuvimos ahí, me acobarde y no te dije nada por miedo al rechazo, ahora no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, por lo menos hubiera tenido una respuesta de tu parte, se qué a lo mejor no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero este silencio me está matando. Lucy y Anaïs son realmente afortunadas, a ellas las aman y tienen algo por lo cual regresar, yo no tengo nada, tal vez esa es la razón por la cual no hemos podido regresar a Céfiro en estos ocho largos años.**_

_**Estos ocho años han sido difíciles para mí, me sentido muy sola, mi corazón se quedo en Céfiro contigo, nunca regreso conmigo a Tokio, me siento incompleta, tengo 22 años y una vida por delante y no sé qué hacer con mi vida.**_

_**El destino quiso que te conociera, no sé porque, quisiera no tener miedo y decirte las cosas, quisiera confesarte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me haces falta, pero sé que jamás volveré a Céfiro y jamás seré una persona completa, pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido y vivir estas experiencias maravillosas contigo, me enamore de una excelente persona.**_

_**Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca te olvidaré.**_

_**Marina**_


	3. 3 La confesión

3. La confesión

Marina llego a su cuarto y se encerró, estaba dudosa de lo que había pasado con el mago y eso la tenia nerviosa –"Que pasara por la cabeza de este Guruclef?, quererme revisar la espalda baja? Esta loco, que pena, me pondría roja como tomate y me delataría yo sola, soy una tonta".

Marina se acostó y se puso fomentos de agua caliente para calmar el dolor de su hueso, se dio un baño caliente y se visto con la ropa que tenía en su cuarto, quitándole la del hospital sin percatarse que la carta ya no estaba ahí. Durmió un rato, cuando despertó, vio a Caldina sentada en su cama.

-Dios mío Caldina me diste un buen susto! – La abrazo, ya que no solo a Guruclef la echaba de menos, también Caldina se había vuelto en una persona importante en su vida. –Querida Marina como te sientes de tu espalda? Te encuentras mejor? –Si Caldina gracias, me puse fomentos de agua caliente y me ayudaron bastante. Pero platícame como te ido, que ha sido de tu vida?

-Me case con Ráfaga y tengo una bebe maravillosa, ahorita está durmiendo pero en cuanto despierte, la traeré para que conozca a su tía Marina- Marina estaba extasiada con la plática, el saber que a Caldina le iba de maravilla alegro su corazón –Caldina eso es maravilloso, te felicito de verdad, me da gusto que seas muy feliz- Caldina miro fijamente a Umi ella se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su rostro.

-Marina dime una cosa…¿Cómo es tu vida en mundo místico? ¿Has conocido a alguien especial? Que es de tu vida allá, cuando se fueron, todos quedamos muy tristes.

-Pues me la paso trabajando, estudie medicina y atiendo gente, todavía vivo con mis papas y obvio sigo viendo a Lucy y Anaïs que son mis hermanas, por cierto…supongo que deben de estar con sus enamorados, tienen 8 años de no verlos… Sabes Caldina? Durante 8 años tratamos de regresar pero jamás lo conseguimos hasta hoy, iba a levantarme del cubículo de donde estaba cuando la luz me cegó, por eso caí de sentón jajajaja, no me había dado cuenta de donde estaba cuando empecé a maldecir-.

-Te veo triste Marina, realmente triste, no conociste a nadie especial en este tiempo verdad?, -No Caldina, realmente a nadie, las únicas personas que son especiales en mundo místico son mis padres y por supuesto Lucy y Anaïs-.

-Pero ni niña, yo creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que sigas pensando en el… , -Pero ¿de qué me hablas Caldina?. Caldina bajo la vista, -Se que amas a Guruclef Marina…espera espera no me interrumpas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo yo creo que es momento de que te sinceres con él y le digas lo que hay en tu corazón.

Marina comenzó a llorar, era obvio que le daba pánico decirle sus sentimientos al mago, -Tengo mucho miedo de decírselo Caldina y tengo mucho miedo al rechazo, no sé si pueda hacerlo, además…como te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?-

-Porque lo miras de la misma forma que Lucy y Anaïs miran a Latis y a Paris, pero no te preocupes, no creo que el sepa cuáles son tus sentimientos, yo soy de la opinión que debes de arriesgarte, ya pasaron 8 años, es hora de que conozca tus sentimiento y ver si te corresponde no crees?-.

Marina afirmo con la cabeza pensando que era una tontería y que realmente si ha habían pasado 8 largos años era el momento de decírselo. –Así que mi querida Marina, sécate esas lagrimas y vamos para que comas algo te parece?-, -Gracias Caldina, eres una excelente amiga, de verdad que te extrañe- abrazo a Caldina –Y también te quiero pequeña, animo eres fuerte y por cierto muy hermosa, Marina de verdad, wow tienes un cuerpo que…-. –Ya Caldina! Me apenas!- rieron, tontearon, Marina de puso un vestido de tirantes delgados color azul celeste y salieron a comer algo.

Cuando iban caminando por el corredor, se encontraron al Gran Mago de Céfiro, Caldina muy efusiva lo saludo, Marina sentía tanta vergüenza por lo sucedido que solo bajo la vista.

-Marina, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Caldina si nos disculpas? El mago solicito se fuera más que como un favor como una orden a lo que la chica solo se limito a asentir. –Por favor Marina acompáñame a la sala de Trono-

Marina caminaba bastante asustada al lado de Guruclef, no sabía que le depararía sin duda lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir cambiaria su vida para siempre. –Toma asiento por favor.-

Marina se sentía muy asustada, comenzó a tartamudear, -Guruclef, yo….quisiera….disculparme por lo de ayer- El mago muy serio le dijo, -No es por eso que te he llamado Marina, ayer que saliste corriendo de nuestra pelea se te cayo esto- Guruclef le enseño la carta que Marina había escrito ese día que sentía que su corazón moriría sin remedio. Marina no sabía cómo reaccionar, incluso sintió que desvanecía, tenia tanto miedo de lo que dijera, -Guruclef, yo escribí esta carta porque…- Ya no podía ocultarlo más-, dio un golpe en el escritorio del mago y rápidamente dijo –Yo te amo desde hace 8 años, jamás me olvide de ti, yo estudie medicina porque me inspiraste en ayudar a la gente, pero no quería que te enteraras de esa forma, me siento muy apenada-. Comenzó a llorar, la declaración la había dejado expuesta y no sabía qué tipo de respuestas tendría después de su repentina declaración.

-Marina…lamento decirte que…no te correspondo, siempre te estaré agradecido por haber salvado el mundo de Céfiro pero yo no te amo, creo que has perdido tu tiempo en estos 8 años de tu vida, lo siento, mis sentimientos son así y no hay nada para cambiarlos.-

Marina sintió su corazón agonizante, tantos años fantaseo con la declaración que le daría, tantas veces fantaseo con estar en sus brazos y tener una vida juntos, todo se había acabo, se sintió morir y esa respuesta dolió por la forma en que la dijo, tan seca, tan distante.

-Lo entiendo Guruclef y no creo que tenga nada más que hacer aquí y si me disculpas, me voy a mi alcoba, con permiso.- El mago no puedo decirle nada, solo se limito a asentir.

Marina ya no quería correr, "ya está escrito todo, no tengo nada más que hacer en Céfiro, creo que hablaré con mis amigos y me iré a Tokio, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, prefiero rehacer mi vida allá. Perdí tantos años de mi vida, si lo hubiera sabido antes".

-Marina que te pasa? – Marina alzo la vista y vio a todos sus amigos, Lucy con Latis, Anaïs con Paris, Ascot Caldina y Ráfaga, iban a dar un paseo y estaban buscándola para invitarla. Lucy la abrazó, no soportaba ver a su amiga llorar, -Que tienes Marina? Que paso?. Marina seco sus lagrimas, se enderezo y dijo:- He decido regresar a Mundo Místico, los amo a todos ustedes y sé que los extrañaré mucho, perdí 8 años de mi vida y no pienso desperdiciar ni un minuto más.- Estaban perplejos por la decisión de Marina.

-Pero Marina…tú más que todas deseabas regresar- Anaïs lo dijo sozollando.

-No puedes irte Marina…ni siquiera he pasado tiempo contigo- Discutía Ascot. Marina tomo la mano de su amigo –Ascot, necesito regresar, se que tienes tanto poder como Guruclef para regresarme, por favor, mándame a casa-. Ascot comenzó a temblar, -Pero Marina…yo…- Marina rompió con todo su control, cayó al piso derrotada y comenzó a decir entre lagrimas y voz cortada –El no me ama amigos, el no me ama, yo no quiero estar aquí…por favor, regrésenme a mi mundo porrrr faavooorr…-.

Caldina se agacho y la abrazo, le dolía verla llorar de esa forma. –Ascot, haz lo que te pide por favor, no merece sufrir así-. Ascot asintió después de todo el tenia el poder para ayudarla, así que la tomo de la mano y le pregunto –Eso es lo que realmente quieres Marina?- Marina asintió. –Está bien, yo sé donde puede estar esa clase de poder que necesitamos, en el cuarto de la corona.-

Se dirigieron hacia allá, Marina volteo a ver a sus amigos. –Lucy, se muy feliz con Latis, de verdad lo mereces, te extrañe amiga, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y deseo que seas feliz con la persona que amas...Latis, cuídala mucho por favor.- Lucy llorando abrazo a su amiga, -Te extrañaré mucho, es un estúpido, el no valorarte.-

-Anaïs y Paris, sean felices, los extrañaré cuídense el uno al otro, los quiero, los extrañaré- Los dos la abrazaron…-nosotros también te extrañaremos.-

Caldina se acerco a Marina, no podía abrazarla, le dolía tanto…el haberla visto tan poco y saber que ya no la volvería a ver, -Mi niña te extrañare mucho, cuídate por favor, se feliz, te deseo lo mejor-. Ráfaga se acerco a ella y la abrazo –Te extrañaremos Marina, cuídate y se feliz-.

Marina se acero a Ascot, lo tomo de las manos y le dijo –Mi corazón es estúpido, debió enamorarse de ti y no de el Ascot, discúlpame por jamás corresponderte, eres mi mejor amigo, me harás mucha falta- A Ascot no le salían las palabras, le robo un pequeño beso a la guerrera del agua y le dijo –Te amo, y déjame decirte algo, tu corazón no es estúpido, mi maestro lo es, ha dejado ir a una gran mujer- Marina lo abrazo. –Gracias Ascot, te quiero, jamás te olvidaré.


	4. 4 Corazón roto

4. Corazón Roto

Ascot convoco el hechizo para que regresará, cuando se empezaba a visualizar la puerta del portal hacia mundo místico apareció Guruclef. Marina se dio cuenta y entro rápidamente por él. Guruclef trato de detenerla y grito-Espera Marina, no tiene porque ser así!- grito desesperado. –Adiós mis queridos amigos, los extrañare jamás los olvidaré…Adiós Guruclef, de ti si me olvidaré- El mago se quedo inmóvil por las palabras de Marina y ella desapareció.

Marina había regresado al hospital pero no con su uniforme, si no con la ropa de Céfiro, Salió corriendo del cubículo cuando choco con alguien y cayo.

-Otra vez maldita sea me volví a lastimar! Qué te pasa idiota, es que acaso no te fijas!-. Marina se seco las lagrimas y vio que le tendían una mano para ayudarla incorporarse, -Disculpe doctora no la vi, mi nombre es Fred Palldon, soy el nuevo residente aquí, se encuentra bien?. Marina tomo la mano de ese medico y quedo impresionada por los ojos que vio en el.

-No, la verdad es que no me encuentro bien, pero gracias por preguntar- El doctor vio su vestimenta y le comento, -Pero que ropa tan extraña, jamás había visto algo así, de donde es?- Marina se sentía peor, no quería acordarse de Céfiro, -No recuerdo la verdad es que me la regalaron pero no se de donde es-.

-Sabe que necesita doctora? Un buen te, algo caliente, para calmar la tristeza de su corazón.- Marina no sabía qué hacer, "al demonio! Aceptaré a fin de cuentas estoy sola aquí! " -Por supuesto, gracias-.

Conforme fueron pasando los días Marina se sentía a gusto con el, al principio tuvo un poco de calma ya que el doctor era bastante insistente, jamás perdió la esperanza de conquistarla, incluso hubo días en que Marina se le escondía en el hospital, la hacía sentir extrañamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo tomar esa actitud, sin duda, las palabras de Guruclef si bien la lastimaron, su corazón empezaba a latir dolorosamente aliviado.

Marina después de tomar el té con el nuevo residente, se sintió extraña, tal vez un poco complacida, si bien no sabía que sería de su vida, por primera vez sintió esperanza en ese día tan fatídico para ella, sin embargo tenía miedo de sentir algo más. Pasaron las semanas y Marina al ver al doctor bastante interesado en ella, simplemente se escondía de él en el hospital.

-Marina ¿por qué me evitas tanto? te hice algo o te molesto alguna actitud?- Marina se sonrojo, sin duda, era una conducta pésima de su parte. -Lo siento Fred es que he estado ocupada, no es algo personal, discúlpame por favor-. El residente era un hombre de buenos sentimientos incluso Marina lo llegaba a comparar con Guruclef, solo que el era más abierto y más simpático, -"son tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares, pareciera que tienen el mismo corazón".

-Sabes como podría perdonarte Marina? Qué tal si vamos a cenar y después vamos al cine, que dices? -Marina no sabía que contestar, solo bajo la vista, -La verdad es que no estoy interesada en tener citas ahorita, discúlpame por favor-. El doctor vio una lágrima en su mejilla. Se sentó con ella y le tomo la mano.

-Marina, realmente no se qué te habrá pasado y de verdad quisiera ayudarte, yo soy tu amigo y espero que me tengas confianza, créeme que me interesas mucho como mujer pero también me interesas con amiga y quisiera saber qué es lo que te tiene tan triste.-

Marina lo miro, dudo unos minutos y le dijo: -Estuve enamorada del mismo hombre por 10 años, lo deje de ver 8 años, por cobarde no le dije nada y no pude vivir una vida normal por estarme recriminando todo el maldito tiempo, soñaba que cuando se lo dijera podríamos tener algo, pero desgraciadamente cuando se lo dije el no me correspondió, me sentí muy mal y deje es lugar, venia de ahí cuando me tope contigo y me caí-.

-Pero Marina, tienes como 22 o 23 años no? Cómo pudiste enamorarte de una persona a esa edad, a los 14 años? Fred frunció el ceño, realmente no sabía que un amor secreto pudiera durar tanto años. -Lo conocí en un viaje, incluso ahí conocí a Lucy y Anaïs, mis mejores amigas en el mundo, mis hermanas, mi familia, pasamos muchas aventuras en ese lugar, sin embargo tuvimos que irnos después de un tiempo y sufrimos mucho, Anaïs conoció a su actual novio o esposo, realmente no se si se habrán casado. En la segunda visita Lucy conoció a su novio y pues bueno desde la primera visita yo conocí a esta persona, en la segunda visita me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él y no regresamos hasta hace poco, pasaron 8 años y yo de tonta pensaba que me quería-.

- Oye Marina, y a que país fueron que pasaron 8 años sin haber ido y que tus amigas no hayan visto a sus novios? Marina pensó rápido en algún lugar que estuviera bastante lejos como para no tener comunicación. -Este...en...en...en...tal vez alguna vez te lo diga. Pero no ahora.

-Bueno no pienso preguntarte más, creo que ya es hora de salir no crees? Vamos, te llevo a tu casa-. -Muchas gracias Fred pero caminaré no queda lejos mis casa-. Fred con una sonrisa picara en los ojos le dijo: -Nada, nada, yo te llevo, no quiero que te pase nada de sonrió, -Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mi mejor amigo, a él lo conocí en ese viaje, se llama Ascot y siempre me hacía reír, tenía a unas mascotas un poco raras-.

-Ascot? Que nombre tan raro-. Marina tratando de cambiar un tema: -Nos vamos? Gracias por llevarme a mi casa-. Le dio una sincera sonrisa.

Los siguientes meses Marina pareció ser la misma de antes a su ida Céfiro, incluso sus padres veían ese cambio positivo en su vida, cada día estaba más alegre y empezó a salir más con Fred. Siempre que se veían, Marina lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla de saludo, se sentía dichosa a su lado, hasta saco su lado juguetón. Le quitaba su estetoscopio y se correteaban en el hospital hasta cansarse, jugaban con los niños del hospital. Pensaba muy seguido en sus amigos en Céfiro sin embargo, no las extrañaba tanto como ella pensaba, sabía que con Paris y Latis ellas serian felices.


	5. 5 Suturas en una herida de muerte

5. Suturas en una herida de muerte

Marina llego corriendo al cubículo de Fred. -Oye Fred ya vámonos, me muero de hambre Dios!- Fred dio un salto de su silla y de repente se puso muy nervioso, -Que te pasa porque estas así?, te sientes bien? Porque estas tan nervioso caray?, Fred bajo la vista estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decirle.

-Maa...rina, quisiera decirte algo...quisiera que tu fueras algo más para mi, ya cumplimos 2 años de habernos conocido, estoy enamorado de ti...quieres ser mi novia? Saco de su bolsillo un paquetito que contenía un dije de un corazón que tenia grabado: "Para la guerrera de mi corazón". Esas palabras dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Marina: -"guerrera, me dijo guerrera...de su corazón, yo creo que también lo amo, pero tengo tanto miedo a que me lastimen".

-Fred, estás seguro de esto? no quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón-. La tomo entre sus brazo y le dijo: -Marina, eres mi vida, créeme que cuando llegue de mi país, quería irme, no me ubicaba, pero cuando te conocí todo cambio, me quede por ti, eres el amor de mi vida y doy gracias a Dios de conocerte y de amarte porque jamás encontraré a alguien como tu...me aceptas?.

-Te amo Fred, gracias por sanar mi corazón, gracias por llegar a mí, por supuesto que te acepto. Pero antes de eso, tengo que confesarte algo, es acerca de ese viaje y créeme que todo lo que te voy a decir el real-.

Marina se sincero con él y le conto lo que paso en la Torre de Tokio hace ya 10 años, le conto de Lucy y Anaïs y de como conoció a Guruclef, lo que pasaron, de cómo salvaron a la princesa Esmeralda y se su segunda visita para salvar a Céfiro. Le conto de como conoció a todos sus amigos.

-De verdad Marina, apenas doy crédito de que un lugar así exista en la tierra-, Marina le platico como era el sistema del pilar, de su genio Ceres y que era una excelente espadachín. -Entonces es por eso que tus amigas ya se quedaron ahí?-. Marina afirmo con la cabeza:, -La primera vez que fuimos fue porque la princesa Esmeralda nos llamo, la segunda vez fue porque nuestro corazón así lo dicto, estábamos tan dolidas de lo que había pasado que deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas regresar para salvar nuevamente a Céfiro y la tercera vez que fue hace dos años fue porque tanto mis amigas como yo, queríamos verlos, pero no dure más que unas horas ahí, le pedí a mi amigo Ascot que hiciera un hechizo para poder regresar, por eso me viste con esa ropa tan rara, iba con Caldina hacia el comedor a comer algo cuando lo encontré y pidió hablar conmigo.-.

-Marina te le declaraste a esta persona o como paso todo, se que eres de carácter fuerte y sé que no eres de esas personas que no huyen de los problemas-. Marina se sintió reconfortada de que la encontrara tan fuerte. -Gracias por decirme eso y créeme que lo soy, pero ese día que fuimos transportadas a Céfiro, me sentía realmente melancólica, pensando tontamente que podía corresponderme cuando lo viera, y en mi cubículo saque una hoja y le escribí una carta explicándole mis sentimientos, obvio hasta ese momento tenía la certeza de que jamás regresaríamos a Céfiro, la doble y la guarde en mis bolsillos. Pero cuando la luz me absorbió y llegue a Céfiro, caí de sopetón, me fisure el coxis, el quiso revisarme para curarme y le dije que no que estaba loco, esta por demás decirte que peleamos cono niños y pues cuando salí corriendo se me cayo la carta y el la recogió, jamás me di cuenta de que ya no la tenía. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie porque con el uniforme del hospital y la bata me veía bastante extraña, así que me cambie y pues lo demás ya sabes, me llamo a su "oficina" y me dijo que no me correspondía y que sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar. Yo sabía de antemano que mis amigas no iban a regresar a Tokio, y como realmente no quería verlo después de eso y realmente no tenía a que quedarme ahí, me despedí de ellos y Ascot me ayudo a regresar, después de eso, ya no he sabido de ellos, yo supongo que deben de estar bien, si no, ya me hubieran regresado-. Fred se quedo pensativo, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, si su relación con el mago había sido tan cercana, pero fue cuando ella comento que "si no estuvieran bien ya hubiera regresado" el hablo.

-Como es eso? no lo entiendo? Si ellos están en peligro, tienes que regresar?.- Marina asintió con la cabeza triste. -Tendría que regresar, es mi obligación, lo siento Fred, pero si fuera así, ojala y pudiera regresar contigo, no me gustaría estar sola, ahora eres parte de mi corazón y no podría estar sin ti...te amo.

Fred la beso apasionadamente, -Yo también te amo Marina, doy gracias a Dios por haberte encontrado, de verdad estoy muy feliz.

Después de tremendas declaraciones no volvieron a hablar de eso, su noviazgo duro alrededor de dos años, Marina viajo al país de él para conocer a su familia y así formalizar la relación. Marina se había especializado en pediatría, mientras que Fred en medico general, los dos amabas su trabajo tanto como se amaban a ellos. Dos años después de un perfecto noviazgo Fred le propuso matrimonio, Marina no cabía de felicidad cuando se le declaro ya que por fin sus sueños de niña se estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

Entro a su casa corriendo, estaba feliz, irradiaba felicidad por donde pasaba, -Mamá, mamá!- Marina entro corriendo al cuarto de sus papas y se aventó en la cama de ellos, -Que pasa hija! Nos asustas!, Marina los miro confundida, estaba feliz, acaso no lo notaban?, -Mamá...Papá, Fred me propuso matrimonio, no es maravilloso!-, sus papas se levantaron y agradecieron el día en que por fin vieron a su hija enamorada y comprometida con el hombre de su vida.


	6. 6 Boda felicidadCéfiro, felicidad ag

6. Boda...felicidad, Céfiro felicidad agridulce

Los planes para una fastuosa boda estaban en puerta, los padres de Marina no escatimaron en gastos, querían una boda perfecta para su hija, que fuera lo mejor acontecimiento en todo Tokio.

Marina pasaba horas enteras con su mama, viendo invitaciones, menús, flores y por supuesto la luna de miel, querían ir al Caribe ya que ninguno de los dos conocía esas playas tan hermosas.

Durante 3 meses, Marina y Fred tenían trabajo y una boda que planear, estaban ocupados todo el tiempo, pero su amor parecía reforzarse más con cada día que pasaba. La familia de Fred había llegado a Tokio para convivir con la familia de Marina y así poder estar en la boda. Todo en su vida era felicidad, pensó para sí misma: "Lo logre Guruclef, me olvide de ti, por ti yo ya no siento nada, te agradeceré por siempre la magia que me brindaste y las armas que me diste para defenderme, pero nada más, ya no eres una persona importante en mi vida". Se sentía tan fuerte, tan decidida, todo ese pasado de soledad, había quedado en el pasado.

El día del boda, Marina discutía con su mama sobre el peinado, -Mama pero si a mí me gusta suelto, por favor!- su mamá quería que ella se hiciera un chongo pero en vez de eso, al lugar de traer el cabello lacio, la peinaron con unas ondas hermosas que caían en cascada en su espalda, combinadas con el exquisito vestido strapless con incrustaciones de brillantes que tenía en el pecho. Marina estaba hermosa.

Cuando llego a la iglesia y vio a su futuro esposo, el no cabía de felicidad, lloro al verla, ya que su padre la entrego y ella estuvo de frente a el pensó: "Ojala Lucy y Anaïs estuvieran aquí conmigo celebrando ese momento, como las extraño".

El padre comenzó: -Fred, aceptas a Marina como tu fiel esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-, el dijo con una voz victoriosa: ACEPTO!, el padre se dirigió a Marina, -Y tu Marina, aceptas a Fred como tu fiel esposo, para amarlos y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-, ella con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos dijo: ACEPTO!, el padre continuo: -Yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-.

Cuando Fred y Marina sellaban su matrimonio con el primer beso de casados, sintieron una luz cegadora apoderarse de ellos, Fred se dio cuenta y se asusto: -Marina, que está pasando-., - No lo sé Fred, por favor no me sueltes! Creo que vamos hacia Céfiro.

Marina cayó nuevamente de sentón en la sala de trono, no sabía dónde estaba Fred y eso la tenía muy asustada, escucho una voz terriblemente familiar. -Mi querida niña de mundo místico, bienvenida a Céfiro-. Marina se paro bruscamente, y volteo a ver al mago, sintió un alivio al ver que sus sentimientos realmente habían cambiado hacia él, pero no lo suficiente y menos con el nuevo aspecto del mago, que recodaba vagamente hace 4 años, parecía que con el paso de los años, se veía mas hermoso, aun así, ya no era una persona importante es su vida, eso quería pensar Marina. De un tono nada educado le preguntó: -Céfiro está en peligro Guruclef? porque he venido aquí si yo ya no tenía intenciones de regresar?-.

El mago en envaro, realmente no esperaba esa contestación de su parte, ya casi habían pasado 4 años desde que se vieron. -Yo...yo...yo...quería verte de nuevo Marina, quería disculparme contigo y...-. Marina lo paró en seco, realmente era incomoda la conversación. -Ahórrate tus disculpas gran gurú de Céfiro...No tienes nada que decirme Guruclef, ni tienes porque disculparte, creo que nos dijimos los suficiente hace 3 o 4 años no? Necesito regresar, tengo cosas pendiente allá. Donde esta Lucy y Anaïs?.-

En ese preciso momento Ascot entro a la sala de trono. -Maestro...-, en un tono bastante acido -me puedo retirar ya?-, cuando de pronto vio a Marina. - Marina! Por Dios que hermosa estas, como llegaste?- Marina corrió a los brazos de su amigo, lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Ascot me dirigió una mirada envenenada a su maestro. -Ascot...me da mucho gusto verte pero necesito que me ayudes, mi esposo esta aquí también en Céfiro, el también vio la luz y lo atrapo junto conmigo, pero yo solo llegue aquí con Guruclef, por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo, tengo tanto miedo de que le pase algo por favor!-.

Guruclef no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin duda Marina cumplió lo que le dijo que se olvidaría de ella, era obvio que Guruclef no era una persona importante es su vida. Ascot la tomo de la mano, -lo encontraremos no te preocupes, ven vamos a buscarlo-. Salieron corriendo les cuarto del trono y Guruclef se quedo solo, completamente solo. "Es verdad ya no me ama" pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño. Un grito rompió su concentración...-Marina, Marina! Qué te pasa?- Guruclef salió corriendo de la sala de trono.

-¿Qué le paso Ascot?- le pregunto Guruclef bastante preocupado, -se desmayo cuando íbamos corriendo, está preocupada por su esposo que dice que también viajo a Céfiro con ella, ya que también vio la luz no se tu Guruclef…pero hay que buscarlo-, rebuscaron en la bolsa de Marina, donde buscaron en su cartera y encontraron una foto de Lucy, Anaïs y ella y otra foto donde salía abrazada de su esposo, al reverso de la foto decía: "Para ti amor de mi vida, me siento feliz de que tus recuerdos de Céfiro sean más felices, ojala y algún día pueda conocerlo contigo, te amo". Tu prometido Fred Palldon.

-Ascot, prepara una búsqueda, hay que encontrarlo, yo me quedaré a cuidar a Marina-, Ascot torció el gesto, -No creo que a ella le guste que precisamente tú la cuides, allá tu Guruclef, en seguida pongo en marcha a los hombres, lo encontraremos-. El mago asintió y para sí mismo pensó cegado por los celos y por el dolor que le había causado esa foto, "ojala y no".

La llevo a su recamara y con un hechizo la cambio de ropa y colgó su vestido de novia, Guruclef no sabía que ese vestido era el de su boda, lo admiraba y pensaba para sí mismo, "debe ser una ocasión bastante especial para que ella estuviera vestida de esa forma". Escucho como despertaba y se acerco a ella.

-¿do...dónde estoy?-, -shhh! Tranquila duérmete, todo está bien, estás conmigo ahora- le dijo Guruclef tomándola de la mano, cuando Marina abrió los ojos y lo vio, lo empujo y le grito, -Quítame las manos de encima! Que te has creído Guruclef!, que después de 4 años crees puedes venir a tomarme de la mano? Donde está Ascot?-, se paró de repente. -Tengo que ir a buscar a Fred, puede estar en el bosque del silencio, puede que este herido.

-Debe de ser una persona importante para ti verdad Marina?. Marina le dijo sarcásticamente, -No Guruclef, te equivocas no es una persona importante para mí, ES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, ES MI ESPOSO, supongo que eso debe de quitar un peso de encima, ya que no vas a tener a una niña enamorada del gran Gurú de Céfiro y si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo- se giro y le dio la espalda.

-Marina espera...-, la tomo de la muñeca, -por favor no te vayas Marina-, -que te has creído suéltame!- Marina empezó a forcejear, sin duda Guruclef era más fuerte, -no te voy a soltar Marina, no hasta que me escuches-. Marina realmente esta histérica, no le gustaba como el mago la estaba tocando y menos por el que había perdido tanto tiempo.

Guruclef en el forcejeo tomo su cabeza y acerco sus labios con los de ella, Marina se quedo estática apretando los puños con fuerza. -Terminaste Guruclef?-, -Marina...yo te am...-, ella le soltó una buena bofetada, -Maldito, no te me acerques!-, salió corriendo dejándolo solo en el cuarto.

-Marina, ya fueron a buscarlo y Ascot está con ellos! Regresa por favor-. "Pero que he hecho, me odia tanto y no la culpo, perdóname Marina-.


	7. 7 Reencuentro con almas gemelas

7. Reencuentro con almas gemelas

Marina seguía corriendo por los pasillos del castillo,-MARINA! MARINA POR DIOS! ESTAS AQUI! Era Lucy que corrió hacia ella, -LUCY! DIOS MIO! ESTAS EMBARAZADA! Dios, te ves tan hermosa, te quiero amiga no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- se abrazaron amorosamente, sin duda, el encontrar a su gran amigo fue un alivio para ella. Marina empezó a hablar atropelladamente, -Lucy por favor ayúdame, mi esposo vino conmigo en Céfiro pero solo yo llegue al castillo, no sé donde puede estar y tengo miedo de que le pase algo por favor-. Lucy la miro con los ojos de par en par, -¿tu esposo?...Marina te casaste?, -Lucy es una larga historia y el amor de mi vida puede estar en peligro, después te explicaré, pero por favor vamos a buscarlo-. -Por supuesto amiga, no te apures, yo se que estas preocupada, hace media hora Latis se fue con Ascot y pidió a sus hombres para buscar a un tal Fred Palldon, ¿así se llama? Ya lo están buscando, no te preocupes-. Marina volvió a abrazar a su amiga, -Gracias Lucy, y Anaïs donde esta?, -Anaïs está en una visita en el planeta Farehn con la princesa, son como hermanas, regresará en un par de días, no te preocupes-. Marina se entristeció, sin duda también quería ver a Anaïs, pero no le causaba gracia quedarse un par de días después de que su marido apareciera, Céfiro era su infierno personal en todos los sentidos, no quería quedarse ahí y menos que se quedará con su esposo y que el conociera a Guruclef.

-Lucy, en cuando encuentren a mi esposo, regresaré a Tokio, no quiero quedarme aquí y menos con Guruclef cerca-. -Te entiendo amiga, créeme que después de lo que paso, se gano el desprecio de todos-. Marina tomo de la mano a su amiga, -Dime todo lo que paso Lucy cuando regrese a Tokio, quiero saberlo todo-. -Pues ha pasado las de Caín Marina, realmente se sintió mal después de que te fuiste, todos lo hemos ignorado desde entonces, sabes que no es una persona muy sociable, incluso Paris, Latis y Caldina dejaron de hablarle por bastante tiempo, se quedo solo y se encerró por mucho tiempo, ya nadie lo tomaba en cuenta para consejos, ya que como te trato, nadie sentía que tuviera el corazón para dar un buen consejo...Y dime una cosa Marina, ya lo viste?-, Marina agacho la cabeza, -Si, está muy cambiado...y el muy desgraciado me beso en contra de mi voluntad-, Lucy se quedo completamente extrañada, -De verdad? Desde que te fuiste ha estado muy extraño y bueno que sentiste, lo sigues amando?-.

La gran pregunta que todos sus amigos le harían aunque tuviera esposo, Marina quería salir corriendo del lugar aunque estuviera con su amiga, ya que al verlo todavía sintió "algo por el" y era una situación confusa para ella. -Lucy, pensé que lo había olvidado y amo con todo mi corazón a mi esposo, pero...- en ese momento estucho la voz de Ascot, con agradables noticias.

-Marina! Marina! lo encontré!-. -Ascot! Ascot! Como esta-. Marina lo vio y corrió a su auxilio, abrazo y su esposo. -Que tiene Ascot!, contéstame!-. Lo tomo del brazo y lo apretó tanto que Ascot la aparto.

-Cálmate Marina, se desmayo en el camino, se rompió un brazo y tiene varios golpes por la caída pero se recuperará, necesitamos hablarle a Guruclef para que cure a tu esposo-. -Es realmente necesario Ascot?-. Marina la respondió, era obvio que no le gustaba nada su idea. -No te preocupes Marina, con gusto lo haré-. Guruclef se incorporaba mientras acostaban a Fred en la cama de Marina. Con un hechizo lo curo, miraba curioso al enfermo que estaba curando "sinceramente no se que le vio Marina a este tipo, sin embargo trae ropas elegantes, igual que Marina, de seguro festejaban algo, como pudo venir aquí con él, yo solo la traje a ella de vuelta, que demonios está pasando".

-Maa...rina...donde estoy-. Marina le cayó encima, -Amor mío estas bien? Doy gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti...-, Fred se quejo -Amor, que gusto verte, casi me da un infarto por la caída, pero... me estas aplastando y me duele-. -Oh! Lo siento amor, discúlpame-. Fred se sentó y vio a las personas que estaban en el cuarto con él. -Donde estamos amor?- Marina tomo suavemente su cara y le dijo: -Estamos en Céfiro amor, no te preocupes, ellos son algunos de mis amigos. -Ella es una de mis hermanas que amo con todo mi corazón, ella es Lucy y su esposo Latis, -Mucho gusto Fred, me da un enorme felicidad saber que mi amiga conoció al amor de su vida-, -yo soy Latis, encantado de conocerte-. Fred contesto: -Igualmente-., Marina prosiguió, -Amor el es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y fue en tu búsqueda, el es Ascot-. - Mucho gusto Fred, me alegro de conocerte-. -Igualmente Ascot, cuando conocí a Marina, me comento que yo le recordaba mucho a ti-, le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Y cuando iba a presentar a Guruclef, entro Caldina y Ráfaga con su nena de 4 años llamada Celeste, abrazando y casi sofocando a Marina. -MMMAAARRIIINNNAAA!, MI NIÑA QUE GUSTO! CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!- Hola Caldina! Yo también te extrañe, me estas sofocando-. Ráfaga le dio un sincero abrazo, -Me da gusto verte Marina, -Igualmente Ráfaga y chicos, wow que hermosa nena, hola Celeste tu mama me platico de ti la última vez que estuve aquí, que nena tan hermosa, chicos…déjenme presentarles a mi esposo Fred Palldon...Amor, ellos son Mis amigos, Caldina y Ráfaga!-. -Mucho gusto, Marina me ha hablado maravillas de ti Caldina y por supuesto de ti Ráfaga, me da tanto gusto poder conocerlos-.

-Y que no me vas a presentar a mi Marina? que falta de educación!- El mago estaba de un humor de perros y cegado por los celos se comporto de una manera muy grosera. -Amor, te presento al máximo poder en cuanto a magia se refiere aquí en Céfiro, Guruclef-. Obviamente Fred sabia lo que había pasado con el mago, a comparación de Guruclef, Fred era parcial, sabía que Marina lo amaba a él, -Mucho gusto Guruclef-, el mago con un tono amargo le contesto, -Igualmente y si ya no necesitan mis servicios de curación...me retiro-. El mago salió muy incomodo del cuarto de Marina. Se dirigio a su despacho sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno chicos los dejamos para que descansen, después platicaremos, nos vemos en la cena-. Lucy comentó, abrazo a su amiga, -Vámonos Caldina, deben descansar-, ok mi niña, nos veremos en la cena, te avisaré. -Muchas Gracias chicos, nos vemos en la cena y platicaremos-. Marina se despidió y de sus amigas y se concentro en su esposo.


	8. 8 Heridas imborrables

8. Heridas Imborrables

Marina se acostó al lado de su esposo, -Fred...como te sientes?-. Su marido se volteo para ver a su amada Marina a los ojos, -Con que esto es Céfiro verdad?, jamás di crédito de que un lugar así existiera, yo se que ya te lo había dicho una vez, pero ahora lo digo en serio, Céfiro, es precioso...tus amigas son muy afortunadas de vivir aquí, gracias a ustedes este lugar es hermoso verdad?-. -Si amor, nosotros anulamos el sistema del pilar más bien Lucy lo hizo, ahora se rige por las personas que viven y aman a Céfiro-. Su esposo se sentía algo incomodo para preguntarle acerca de Guruclef, -Y con que el es Guruclef verdad?-, Marina palideció, jamás espero que regresaría a Céfiro, y menos con Fred. -Si amor, el es Guruclef, él fue quien te curo-, -Bueno Marina es bastante bien parecido, no me dijiste que el tenia el aspecto de un niño de 10 años?-, -Si Fred, pero la última vez, ya había crecido, desconozco porque tiene ese aspecto-.

Fred se levanto, para ponerse en movimiento, sentía los músculos agarrotados, -Por cierto Marina, si yo caí en el bosque, donde caíste tu?, Marina pensó: -"Dios mío, que le diré!, es mejor decirle la verdad, no se le vaya a ocurrir a ese mago de pacotilla decirle que caí en la sala de trono si le digo que caí en otro lugar"-.

-Caí en la sala de trono, precisamente donde estaba el...-. Fred iba a empezar a despotricar cuando Marina se adelantó a decirle, -Fred, tranquilo, sinceramente no sé porque caí ahí, es más cuando lo vi, me porte muy grosera con él y lo deje hablando solo cuando me encontré a Ascot, el me ayudo y fueron en tu búsqueda y cuando me desmaye, incluso cuando desperté el estaba aquí, así que me salí del cuarto y fui con Lucy, cuando veníamos de regreso para mi cuarto, fue que te vi y pues lo demás lo sabes, te digo todo esto porque no quiero que haya mentiras entre nosotros-.

-No te preocupes amor, te creo, y créeme que por lo que se ve, este es un lugar precioso, y dime este ha sido tu cuarto todo este tiempo?-. -Así es Fred, tiene tonalidades azules porque yo soy la guerrera del agua-.

Fred cada vez estaba más interesado en Céfiro, -Caray, Marina, quisiera conocer el lugar y la historia de cómo te hiciste guerrera mágica, pero me muero de hambre...crees que podríamos comer algo?- en ese momento Caldina entro. -Mi niña, la cena esta lista, por favor, acompáñenme. -Claro Caldina en este momento vamos-. Marina ayudo a Fred a que se levantará cuando Fred cayó estrepitosamente en el piso, una cosa peluda y de orejotas cayó encima de el.

-Ahh! Nikona ven acá, me las vas a pagar!-, Marina como niña correteaba a Nikona como si fuera a asesinarla, Caldina y Fred empezaron a reír, ver a Marina pelear con Nikona, era de las cosas más chistosas que habían presenciado.

-Oye Nikona ven acá-, Fred le comento, -Puuuuu Puuu PuuuuPuuuuu-, Fred la abrazo, -A que lindo animalito, Nikona mucho gusto, jajajajajaja, le sacas canas verdes a Marina, algo me había dicho de eso-. Caldina que estaba ahogada de la risa dijo: -Tienes razón Fred, Marina y Nikona tienen una relación bastante tormentosa, pero que les parece si vamos a comer algo?, Marina tomo de sorpresa a Nikona y le jalo las orejas, -Ok vamos, pero a esta mequetrefe me la llevo yo y deja de hacerle la barba a mi esposo Nikona-.

Cuando iban caminando hacia el pasillo, Marina tuvo un efecto de _deja vu_, recordaba que hace 4 años cuando iba con Caldina por el pasillo, paso algo que cambio su vida para siempre.

-FLASHBACK-

Marina se sentía muy asustada, comenzó a tartamudear, -Guruclef, yo….quisiera….disculparme por lo de ayer- El mago muy serio le dijo, -No es por eso que te he llamado Marina, ayer que saliste corriendo de nuestra pelea se te cayo esto- …- Ya no podía ocultarlo más, dio un golpe en el escritorio del mago y rápidamente dijo –Yo te amo desde hace 8 años, jamás me olvide de ti, yo estudie medicina porque me inspiraste en ayudar a la gente, pero no quería que te enteraras de esa forma, me siento muy apenada-.

-Marina…lamento decirte que…no te correspondo, siempre te estaré agradecido por haber salvado el mundo de Céfiro pero yo no te amo, creo que has perdido tu tiempo en estos 8 años de tu vida, lo siento, mis sentimientos son así y no hay nada para cambiarlos.-

-REGRESO DEL FLASHBACK-

Marina reacciono cuando su esposo la tomo de la mano y la beso, -te encuentras bien amor?-, -Si Fred, me encuentro bien, es solo que jamás pensé en regresar y siento un tanto extraño el estar aquí-, -No te preocupes amor, yo estoy contigo-. La tomo del rostro y la beso dulcemente.

-AAAYYYY CHICOS!, QUE ROMANTICOS!-. Marina su puso colorada como tomate al igual que Fred. -Caldina que impertinente eres! Sonrojas a cualquiera!- Marina le reclamo. Caldina de verdad que estaba de excelente humor, estaba que se botaba de risa.

-Hemos llegado, por favor siéntense donde gusten-. Obvio Marina vio la mesa y vio a Guruclef sentado en la cabecera, así que siguió las peticiones de Lucy que le hacía señas para que se sentara frente a ellas para poder platicar. Caldina pidió la atención de todos.

-Chicos, esta noche es muy especial porque una de las persona que salvaron al gran mundo de céfiro esta aquí. Bienvenida Marina y sé que te mueres por ver a Anaïs y Paris, si ves los dos asientos vacios que quedan, en fin, te tengo una gran sorpresa...-.

Se abrieron las puertas y vio a Anaïs con una pequeña de 2 años y a Paris, -ANAIISSSS!-. Marina corrió, a los brazos de Anaïs, -Anaïs, te extrañe tanto, te quiero mucho amiga, hermana, como estas? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo-. Anaïs se sonrojo -. Marina como te extrañe, me hiciste mucha falta, déjame presentarte a mi hija Esmeralda..., -Mucho gusto princesa, soy tu tía Marina-. -Hola Marina que gusto verte, te extrañamos mucho-, -Gracias Paris! También te extrañe, espero que estés tratando bien a mi amiga o si no te las veras conmigo!-. Paris asintió con una sonrisa. -Y bueno chicos dejen les presento a mi esposo...-, Fred se levanto inmediatamente, para ir a saludar a su amiga Anaïs y su familia, Paris por otro lado, volteo a ver al mago y se dio cuenta que estaba pasando un momento muy amargo, a fin de cuentas él se lo había buscando y hasta se lo merecía por haber tratado a Marina tan mal hace 4 años.

-Mucho gusto Anaïs, se que tanto a Lucy como a ti, Marina las extrañaba demasiado-. -El gusto es mío Fred, me alegra que mi amiga sea tan feliz-. Después de estrechar la mano de Anaïs y darle un ligero abrazo, se volvió hacia Paris, -Mucho gusto Paris, Marina me ha platicado de ti, es un gusto conocerte-. Paris estrecho su mano con una cálida sonrisa. -Igualmente Fred, es increíble que Marina haya encontrado a alguien teniendo ese carácter tan feo jajajaja-.

Marina estaba enfurecida -Que dijiste Paris?, GGGRRRR!, Ahora veras!-, Marina correteo a Paris como a Nikona, sin duda todos los presentes estaban riendo, todos menos Guruclef, que se hallaba precisamente incomodo de que Marina fuera la de antes-.

-Ya Marina, ven amor, vamos a comer algo, no será que asesines a Paris-. Paris riendo opino: -Genial Fred, la tienes bastante domada, eso es bueno.- Marina se volvió a enfurecer, -Te voy a dar una paliza Paris ven aquí!-. Fred la cargo como bebe y se la llevo mientras Marina forcejeaba y hacia su berrinche de niña chiquita, -Ya amor, no sabía que fueras tan caprichosa, ya tranquila-.

-Es que acaso no la conoces? ella siempre ha sido así, me sorprende que si eres su esposo no la conozcas-. A Marina, se le movió el piso cuando escucho esas palabras de Guruclef, Marina estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio cuando Fred le dijo: -Sabes Guruclef, conozco a mi esposa bastante bien, la amo por sus defectos no por sus cualidades-, volteo hacia Marina y le dijo:-Por eso te amo, mi querida guerrera de agua-, Guruclef se levanto de la mesa y se fue hacia su despacho sin decir ninguna palabra, realmente le habían callado la boca.

-Bueno vamos a comer-, Caldina comentó para calmar los ánimos. Mientras cenaban y platicaban de como esta todo en Céfiro, Guruclef en su despacho pensó: ¨-"soy un estúpido, no sé porque dije eso, pero no soporto verla con él, pero es mi mesa, no quiero ser un cobarde" así que regreso. Marina estaba comentando animadamente sobre el trabajo que desempeñaban en mundo místico, cuando Guruclef, regreso.

-Les pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento-. Nadie dijo nada, cuando Guruclef dijo eso sentándose en la cabecera. Comieron en silencio, Caldina sintió la tensión de la cena y para hacer más amena la plática y también para darle a Guruclef una lección les pregunto: -Marina, no nos has dicho donde conociste a tu esposo, porque no nos platicas como se conocieron-. Marina sonrió, sin duda la historia le iba a caer como balde de agua helada a cierta persona sentada en la mesa.

-Bueno, ok!, cuando regrese de Céfiro después de ese día que le pedí a Ascot que me ayudará a abrir el portal de mundo místico, regrese a al hospital, ya que me encontraba ahí cuando fuimos regresadas a Céfiro. Me sentía muy mal y salí corriendo del cubículo para irme, no tenía cabeza para otra cosa, cuando choque con alguien y rompí a llorar.-. Fred comento con una sonrisa: -Me dijo que era un idiota y que me fijará por donde iba-. Marina bajo la cabeza avergonzada y todos rompieron a reír, incluso el mago supremo de Céfiro, aunque después dejo de reírse, se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho. Marina continúo: -Me dio la mano y me levanto, me invito un té, al principio titubee porque nos e sentía bien para nada, pero después pensé…que no perdía nada aceptando la invitación ya que Lucy y Anaïs se habían quedado aquí en Céfiro y estaba sola, y pues ese día me sentí mejor. Pero cuando reaccione, al principio me le escondía en el hospital, tenía miedo a enamorarme y a sufrir, pero fue bastante insistente. Un día me acorralo y me pregunto que porque me le escondía, no sabía que decirle. Pero empecé a salir con él, jugábamos, tonteábamos, nos correteábamos en el hospital. Volví a ser yo misma, incluso mis papas percibieron el cambio, decían que era la Marina de antes de la Torre de Tokio-.

Guruclef sabia del cambio de Marina, incluso en la primera visita a Céfiro vio como era y como fue cambiando cuando tuvieron que matar a la princesa Esmeralda y en la segunda visita cuando fue en la noche a pedirle una disculpa, ella sabía que jamás se había olvidado de él cuando tuvieron que sufrir y pasar tantas cosas.

-Nos hicimos novios después de dos años y pues cuando fui invocada para regresar estábamos celebrando nuestra boda, gracias a Dios, el padre tuvo tiempo para casarnos y cuando estábamos sellando nuestro matrimonio con el primer beso, Fred y yo vimos la luz. Obviamente Fred sabía que era esa luz-.

Continuo Fred: -Marina me conto todo sobre Céfiro y los motivos por los cuales habían regresado, al principio dude acerca de lo que me comentaba, parecía de locos, pero después le creí, la ropa que traía ese día que la conocí era tan extraña. Me conto de su tercera visita y del porque regreso-. Fred vio a Guruclef al igual que todos los de la mesa, todos sabían perfectamente que había pasado ese día. Guruclef solo bajo la vista., -y bueno eso es todo-.

-Así que te estabas casando Marina…hubiéramos dado lo que fuera por estar ahí verdad Anaïs?- Lucy comento triste, -Si Marina, nos da mucho gusto que encontraste a tu media naranja, que padre-, las pablaras de sus amigas le dieron fuerza para quedarse, quería pasar tiempo con ellas, pero en su corazón sabia que también quería quedarse por Guruclef.

Caldina se levanto de la silla llamando la atención de todos, -Escuchen, ya que Marina esta aquí y por azares del destino el plena boda cayó aquí en Céfiro, que les parece si le organizamos una boda aquí en el castillo, podemos invitar a Tata y Tatra y a la princesa Aska de Farehn, así como a Geo y Zas de Autozam, que dicen? Es más necesitan la bendición de Céfiro ya que es nuestra Guerrera Mágica, así que Guruclef puede bendecir esta unión!-.

-Estás loca Caldina?, como crees que Guruclef se va a prestar a algo así!-. Marina le grito, estaba demasiado sensible con la situación. –Sera un honor para mí Marina bendecir tu unión con tu esposo y si me disculpan, creo que ahora si es momento de que me vaya a mi despacho, con permiso-, anuncio Guruclef.

-Bien-, mencionó Caldina mientras daba saltitos alrededor de la mesa, hay que organizar todo, les parece?-. –Por cierto Caldina…que paso con Presea, no la he visto desde la última vez que vine, ella está bien? Pregunto Marina, ella sabia los sentimientos que tenia ella hacia Guruclef, asique le preocupada no verla. –Ella se fue al bosque del silencio y no sale de ahí, solo para ir a Cizeta, al castillo no viene, después te explicaré porque…y bueno chicas vamos a organizar la boda de Marina que por supuesto va a ser sorpresa para muchos. Les parece?-. Todas asintieron y se fueron de ahí para organizar la boda, dejaron a Marina con Fred, Paris, Latís y Ráfaga. –Ráfaga, donde estas Ascot?-. Pregunto Marina, apenas se daba cuenta de la falta de su amigo-. –Creo que tuvo cosas que hacer, pero pasará a saludarte en un rato, no te preocupes-. Fred se levanto, todavía le seguía doliendo un poco el brazo. –Amor nos podemos ir a descansar me siento fatal y necesito algo para el dolor, crees que tengan algo de medicina aquí en Céfiro?-, Marina torció el gesto, -Creo que no te comente, pero aquí la curación es por pociones, lo siento Fred, pero tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Guruclef, ya que Ascot no está-. A Fred no le gustaba nada pedirle al mago la cura para su dolor, pero en fin, no podía hacer más. –Ok Marina, veamos que puede hacer el mago de Céfiro-, Marina intento poner una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió -voy por el amor, no tardo-, Marina fue en busca del hechicero.


	9. 9 Confesiones de un corazón solitario

9. Confesiones de un corazón solitario

Marina caminaba en el castillo hacia el despacho de Guruclef mientras Fred iba a su cuarto, parecía manojo de nervios, ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí, le rompieron el corazón de una forma horrible. Esta afuera de su puerta pensando en si tocaba o no tocaba, hasta que se abrió la puerta.-Que se te ofrece Marina?-, dijo el mago con un tono bastante seco. –Guruclef, mi esposo tiene mucho dolor, por favor puedes darle alguna poción para que se sienta mejor?-, -Prefiero ir a verlo Marina, use mucha magia para que se compusiera, se me hace muy extraño que le siga doliendo-, -Créeme Guruclef que no vendría de ser necesario, ya que Ascot no está y a propósito, no te molestes por darnos la bendición en la boda, bien sabemos que lo puede hacer Paris, el es el rey-, - Pues como quieras Guerrera del Agua, por mi está bien-.

Salieron enfurruñados el uno con el otro y se dirigieron al cuarto de Marina. Fred se dio cuenta de la gran tensión de Marina, se sentía incomoda por haber entrado con él al cuarto y el mago no cabía del enojo, estaba furioso, el mago con un tono muy amargo comento: –Me dijo Marina que te sigue doliendo el golpe, te voy a dar una poción para el dolor y otra para que puedas dormir "y no me estés molestando a altas horas de la noche"- pensó. Saco dos frasquitos de tu túnica. –Aquí las tienes Marina, si necesitan algo búsquenme, hasta luego-., -Gracias por todo Guruclef-, el mago salió del cuarto, dispuesto a descansar y a olvidar ese terrible día, la estaba pasando tan mal que hasta le dolió la cabeza, -"pensar que todo lo hice por ti caray y lo peor traes cola y hasta te vas a casar aquí con él y esperan a que te de la bendición y te entregue como si no significarás nada para mi, están dementes, tengo que recuperarte Marina, tengo que hacerlo, yo me imaginaba este día completamente diferente, acostada conmigo en mi brazos, no es brazos de ese tipo"-.

-Es mago amargado, como lo detesto!, se porta como un verdadero cretino!-. Marina se quejaba mientras daba vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado,- No tienes idea Fred de las ganas que tengo de regresar a Tokio-. –Marina, esta celoso, es obvio, le afecta demasiado que estemos aquí-. –Que estás diciendo Fred? Que lo sigo queriendo?, Fred la corrigió, -No, yo digo que el si te quiere, lo peor, te ama, pero tú no te das cuenta, además que casualidad que caíste en la sala de la corona con el no crees?, es obvio que él te quiere, pero sinceramente no pienso dejarle el camino libre, además me gustaría conocer Céfiro antes de volver Marina, me has platicado tanto de este lugar que de verdad quisiera conocerlo. Además como Céfiro no está en peligro, tenemos que averiguar el porqué regresaste aquí, te puedo casi jurar que la respuesta a esto la tiene Guruclef-. Marina se sentó y pensó, recordó cuando llego a Céfiro y cayo de sentón, era obvio que el mago tenía la respuesta, pero no quería saber la respuesta esta noche.

-Amor tomate las pociones y veras que te sentirás mejor, primero tomate la del dolor y luego la de sueño, anda bébelas, no creo que Guruclef las haya envenenado-. Fred tomo el primer frasquito y se lo tomo, -Vaya Marina, esto es fabuloso, sentí alivio de inmediato, ahora me tomaré la poción de dormir ya que estoy hecho polvo y por cierto Marina, que pasará con la gente de la boda, mi familia y tus padres, no preguntarán por nosotros?-. Marina negó con la cabeza, -Te puedo apostar que no se ha movido nada en el mundo desde que estamos aquí, así que no te preocupes ok!, tómala y duérmete-. Fred la tomo con confianza y enseguida se quedo dormido, durante un rato Marina se acostó al lado de él tratando conciliar el sueño, pero no lograba dormirse, no en un lugar como Céfiro, así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco en uno de los jardines del castillo.

Caminaba en el jardín dando vueltas sin rumbo, se sentía abatida y cínicamente aliviada de que Guruclef sintiera una mínima parte de lo que ella sintió hace 4 años, cuando ella creía que era el ser más importante en su mundo, ahora otra persona ocupaba su mente y parte de su corazón ya que al ver las reacciones que tenia Guruclef, era claro que sentía algo por ella.

Veía en el cielo miles de estrellas, pero ninguna estrella fugaz, recordaba que en su IPOD traía una canción que decía que si los aviones fueran estrellas fugaces podría pedir algún deseo, pero ella pensaba para sí misma, -"que pediría? Tal vez, jamás haber regresado?, la verdad no sé, tal vez, que mi vida no fuera tan complicada, porque es difícil para mí aclarar mis sentimientos estando nuevamente en Céfiro".

-No sé en mundo místico Marina, pero aquí las estrellas son muy bellas-, Marina maldijo por dentro, esa voz tan terriblemente familiar era de Guruclef, pero no se volteo ni se levanto de donde estaba sentada, tenía que aprender a controlar sus nervios cerca de él. –-En mundo místico casi no se ven estrellas por la contaminación Guruclef, pero creo que concuerdo contigo, aquí las estrellas con muy bellas-. Suspiro Marina.

-Marina, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor 5 minutos-. –No quiero empezar a discutir Guruclef, así que podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión?- Marina se levanto, empezó a caminar cuando Guruclef la tomo del brazo, -Marina por favor, no puedes huir siempre, así que escúchame-. Marina empezó a forcejear con él, -o me sueltas o voy a gritarle a mi esposo para que venga a romperte en la cara maldito mago engreído, que te has creído!-.

-Ya basta Marina, tu esposo no despertara hasta mañana, recuerda que tomo la poción, así que por favor, deja de hacer un escándalo, deja de hacer tanto berrinche, necesito hablar contigo-, -Si verdad, para ti siempre fui una niña berrinchuda, por eso siempre nos viste como niñas-. Le escupió las palabras en la boca. Guruclef perdió los estribos, -Tu lo quisiste Marina, si no me escuchas por las buenas, será por las malas-, le dio un tirón horriblemente fuerte que Marina jadeo de dolor, la abrazo contra él y se teletransportaron al Bosque del Silencio.

Cuando llegaron Marina cayó terriblemente mareada, -Donde estamos Guruclef? A donde me has traído-. Guruclef le contesto, -Estamos en el Bosque del Silencio, mi cabaña está ahí-. Marina se levanto, -Para que me has traído aquí he? Contéstame!-, -Guruclef puso los ojos en blanco, -Es para hablar contigo ya que no te dejas, y ni siquiera entiendes razones, ven vamos a entrar.- -Olvídalo mago, yo no entro contigo ahí-. Se echo a correr, -MARINA! Ven acá, le hizo un hechizo donde Marina cayó como costal de papas, -Que me hiciste desgraciado contéstame!, no me puedo mover!-.

Guruclef la miro totalmente exasperado, -o te callas Marina o te dejo muda, tú decides, así que coopera por favor-. Marina sabia que llevaba todas las de perder así que se calló, Guruclef la cargo y la llevo adentro, la sentó en una silla y él se sentó al lado de ella.

-Discúlpame Marina, de verdad no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejaste alternativa, te pones muy difícil-. Marina estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de estar sola con Guruclef, sabía que le gustaba, pero no quería hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. –Que quieres? A que estupideces has llegado para tener mi atención he?-, Guruclef empezó despacio y con calma, -Estoy arrepentido por lo que te dije, todo era mentira Marina, de verdad discúlpame, jamás creí que te irías tan repentinamente-. Cuando Guruclef vio que Marina no le contestaba nada, la tomo de los hombros, moviéndola para que contestará, -Marina por favor dime que me perdonas por lo mucho que te lastime, dime algo…solo que sea-, Marina torció la boca, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que gritarle, que reclamarle, así que le dijo: -Que quieres que te diga Guruclef? Que te perdono? La verdad es que no tengo que perdonarte nada, ni tampoco tengo que decirte nada, yo por tonta me hice una idea en mi cabeza que termino afectándome de una manera espantosa y me tuvo idiotizada 8 malditos años, así que no te preocupes ni debes de sentirte mal, yo ya estoy con otra persona y debes de estar agradecido porque sea así-.

-Haber Marina, que no has escuchado una palabra de lo que te dije? Estoy arrepentido de lo que te dije ese día en mi despacho, yo…yo…yo te amo, te ame desde siempre, desde que levantaste mi capa, cuando estaba a punto de darle su poder a Lucy y le dijiste a Anaïs "apuesto a que se va a poner a bailar", cuando los allegados de Zagato se pusieron en tu contra, a pesar de que era de piedra, me daba miedo que te pasara algo, las veces que te lastimó Alanís sufrí y cuando regresaron a su mundo, me sentí desolado. Pero…cuando regresaron la segunda vez, estaba agradecido de volverte a ver, jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo, cuando me fuiste a buscar para pedirme disculpas y puse mi mano encima de la tuya, fue un alivio para mí el saber que en tu mundo pensabas en mi y…-, Marina movió la cabeza, -No tiene caso, ya es tarde Guruclef, yo estoy casada con otro hombre y lo amo…y me he olvidado de ti-. –Eso no es cierto!-, el mago exploto, -se que también sientes algo por mí, no me olvidaste completamente!, -Sabe Gran Gurú de Céfiro, estoy harta de que trates de lastimarme, me regresas al castillo por favor?-. Guruclef estaba desesperado, -por favor Marina yo…yo-, se calló, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer así que deshizo el hechizo que inmovilizaba a Marina, Marina se pudo mover, vio que Guruclef había deshecho el hechizo, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez tengas razón Guruclef, sigo sintiendo algo por ti-, Marina comenzó a llorar, -pero no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo de mi vida contigo, te ame 8 años en silencia y por mucho que te quiera, también amo a mi esposo, lo siento…-, la seguridad que sentía Marina se desvaneció al ver la cara del mago, se veía con tanto dolor, incluso derramo algunas lagrimas, jamás lo había visto llorar. – Oh! Guruclef, lo siento tanto-, Corrió hacia él, por un momento olvido todo lo que paso hacia 4 años ya. El se levantó y Marina lo abrazo, Guruclef, dudo un momento y puso sus labios suavemente en los de ella, se besaron con necesidad, con pasión en aquella casa sola que estaba en medio del Bosque del Silencio.


	10. 10 Momento de debilidad

10. Momento de debilidad

Marina pensaba, -"Estoy en un sueño, estoy soñando…que está pasando-", después recordó de todos los momentos en los que Fred estuvo a su lado. Guruclef seguía besándola, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, cuando el mago bajo su mano hacia la espalda baja de la guerrera se sobresalto, se separo de él inmediatamente, -Guruclef, perdóname, yo no puedo…estoy casada! Tena mi esposo tendido en el castillo esperando por mi…yo no puedo hacerlo-. El mago la volvio a tomar en sus brazos, -Marina por favor haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, por favor no me dejes solo, solo déjame estar contigo esta noche, solo está por favor-.

Marina negó con la cabeza, -Lo siento Guruclef, pero mi marido es mi prioridad en este momento, no creo que pueda pasar tiempo contigo, además jamás me dijiste él porque me mentiste y él porque me lastimaste…no sabes cuánto anhelaba hace 4 años el estar así contigo-.

-Marina, aquí no estás casada, por lo menos no bajo las leyes de Céfiro y si te lo digo…te quedarás?, no te preocupes por tu esposo, estarás a primera hora de la mañana del castillo con él, de eso me encargo, pero por favor quédate-. Marina se empezó a molestar, -que quieres decir con que aquí no estoy casada Guruclef? Tengo la bendición de mi dios en mundo místico, no porque esté en otro planeta no significa que no cuente-.

-Pero Marina, si según ustedes se estaban casando en mundo místico, el matrimonio es válido en cuanto se consuma y por lo que nos platicaron, cuando los terminaron de casar regresaste a Céfiro con él, así que ese matrimonio por lo menos ahorita no es válido.- El mago respondió con voz seria, el pensar que Marina tenía que estar con él, lo consumía de celos.

Marina casi se golpea la cabeza de la desesperación, -Ay Guruclef por Dios!, me he entregado a Fred muchísimas veces desde que somos novios, yo ya he sido suya, cuantos años crees que tengo? Tengo 26 años Guruclef! Nosotros en mundo místico vivimos un promedio de 80 años si bien nos va!-, a Guruclef se le descompuso el rostro, no tenía idea que Marina se hubiera entregado a su esposo antes del matrimonio. –Además para mi si cuenta, y el besarte fue un error, fue un impulso estúpido de mi parte y sabes algo? No me interesa él porque me mentiste o no, ya no tiene caso saberlo!, Así que por favor, regrésame al castillo de inmediato-.

-No te voy a regresar al castillo si es lo que quieres! Además tampoco daría la bendición de Céfiro para este matrimonio, no te voy a entregar envuelta en regalo y con moño a él, no después de que regresaste porque yo…yo…-, Marina suspiro, -No necesito tu bendición Guruclef, como te dije, Paris puede darnos la bendición él es el rey, así que no te preocupes, lo que si tienes obligación de explicarnos a mi esposo y a mí es como regresamos a Céfiro si no está en peligro y si tampoco tenía ninguna intención de regresar, además de darnos una solución de regresar a mundo místico porque no pretendo quedarme más que unos pocos días aquí, de otro asunto no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Adiós!-.

Marina salió corriendo con paso firme, no se quería quedar ahí, pensaba: -"Maldita sea! Que se ha creído y yo de estúpida que lo abrace y me deje besar, Fred tiene razón, el debe saber porque regresamos y espero que nos de una explicación…sin embargo, ese beso no lo podré olvidar nunca, AAARRRGGG! Maldito mago impertinente, venir a confundirme a estas alturas demonios!"-, mientras pensaba eso, Marina golpeo con el puño un árbol, estaba tan desesperada que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba.

-Vaya Marina! No has cambiado nada!-, a Marina le dio casi un infarto cuando escucho eso, volteo a ver a la persona que le dirigió ese comentario, respiro aliviada que fuera Ascot el que estaba con ella. –Ascot, donde demonios estabas? He estado preguntando por ti-, Ascot sonrió, -bueno mi querida amiga, dime qué haces en el bosque del silencio, mejor aún, dime porque estas tan cerca de la cabaña de Guruclef?. Marina le soltó un manotazo, -No estés diciendo estupideces Ascot! Salí a pasear y me perdí, eso es todo…además no sabía que Guruclef tuviera una cabaña aquí-, el mago puso cara de pensativo y afirmo: -aja Marina, y caminaste más de 50 km paseando?...que ese cuento te lo crea tu marido, pero a mí no me puedes ver la cara-, Marina palideció, Ascot rompió a reír, -Ven pequeña mentirosa, vamos, te voy a teletransportar al castillo no te apures-, la abrazó y se teletransportaron, en 3 segundos estaban en el castillo, Marina como cuando fue con Guruclef, se mareo y cayó al piso.

-Maldición Ascot! Odio que me teletransporten, se siente horrible, esta es la segunda vez en esta noche que tengo que soportarlo-, Marina se calló, solita se había delatado, -Ves pequeña mentirosa…vamos a tomar un té y platicamos o estás muy cansada?-, Marina negó con la cabeza, -La verdad es que no Ascot y necesito hablar contigo, quiero regresar a mundo místico-.

Iban caminando rumbo al castillo cuando vieron a Guruclef caminando hacia la sala de trono. Marina se hacia la despistada, así como el Mago, por supuesto Ascot lo noto y soltó una risita, Marina le soltó un manotazo, -De que te estás riendo Ascot!-, Ascot le susurro al oído: -Ya sea con quien estuviste en el bosque del silencio, jajajajaja, pero bueno veo a Guruclef, bastante afectado, me da gusto-. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Te da gusto ver a Guruclef sufrir?-, pregunto Marina sorprendida por la actitud de Ascot, para ella, el era como su hermano pequeño y no lo consideraba una persona mala como para desear que otro sufrieran.

-No me malinterpretes Marina, pero creo que con lo que te hizo y lo que te está haciendo padecer ahorita lo tiene bien merecido, pero bueno ven ya estamos cerca de la cocina-. Los dos entraron a la cocina, Ascot preparo el té de Marina mientras ella pensaba en alguna buena excusa, ya que Ascot no iba a dejar que se fuera sin decirle la verdad.

Sirviendo el té a Marina, Ascot le pregunto: -Y bien Marina, que quieres contarme primero? El cómo conociste a tu esposo o cuando te descubrí que salías corriendo de la casa de Guruclef-. Marina pensó para si misma-"DEMONIOS"-, -Bueno, en realidad Ascot, si venía de ver a Guruclef, pero antes de que pongas esa cara de idiota déjame decirte que yo no fui por mi voluntad ahí, estábamos discutiendo y pues me llevo a fuerza-.

-Que estás diciendo? – Ascot se sobresalto,-Que te llevo a fuerza? Maldito Guruclef, me las va a pagar-. Se estaba levantando Ascot cuando Marina lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, -Por favor Ascot, a ti si te puedo confiar todo, así que no hagas un escándalo por favor-, Pero Marina….-, Marina lo miro con ojos suplicantes, -por favor Ascot, no le digas a nadie, déjame explicarte por favor-. El no pudo resistir la mirada de la guerrera de agua, así que se sentó y la empezó a escuchar-.

-Después de que me desmaye, desperté en mi cuarto, el estaba ahí tomándome de la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado, puedes creerlo?...en fin, le dije que me soltara y lo empuje, el me dijo que me tranquilizará, me abrazo y me beso a la fuerza, se solté una cachetada y salí corriendo, después me encontré a Lucy, les estaba pidiendo ayuda y fue cuando tu llegaste. Guruclef lo curo y descansamos un momento, después Caldina nos vino a buscar para cenar y llego Anaïs de Farehn, les presente a mies pos y Paris hizo un comentario nada agradable y ya lo estaba persiguiendo cuando me marido me cargo y me tranquilizó-, Ascot la interrumpió: -Ósea que tu marido te tiene bien domada? eso es excelente, bien por el-.

Marina frunció el ceño, -Por ese mismo comentario mi querido Ascot, estuve a punto de asesinar a Paris, pero en fin a ti te lo perdono y bueno…cuando mi marido me cargo y me dijo delante de todos que no sabía que fuera tan caprichosa, Guruclef, hizo un comentario diciéndole a mi esposo que si no me conocía bien? Que yo siempre había sido asi?-. Ascot suspiro-. Lo sabía, Guruclef se paso de la raya con ese comentario-, Marina continuo: -Ascot, hubieras visto como le contesto mi esposo, con toda la calma del mundo le dijo que el si me conocía bien y que él me amaba por mis defectos, no por mis cualidades, por lo cual, Guruclef se levanto muy indignado…Ascot, no te he preguntado, pero como reconociste a mi esposo?-.

-Fue fácil Marina, cuando llegaste con tu vestidote, que se te veía precioso, por cierto… traías una bolsita contigo, ahí empezamos a ver tus cosas Guruclef y yo y vimos un pedazo de papel con tu cara y la cara de él, supe que él era tu esposo y Guruclef ordeno la búsqueda inmediatamente-.

-Guruclef ordeno la búsqueda?, vaya no lo creí capaz…-, Ascot moviendo la cabeza con desesperación, -Marina el siempre te amo, te sigue amando, sin embargo tomo la decisión equivocada y sufre por eso, pero eso no significa que no te ame-. Marina quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, él la amaba pero ya era tarde, era solo de un hombre, de su esposo, Guruclef ya no cabía en su vida.


	11. 11 Encuentros y noticias desalentadoras

11. Encuentro y Noticias desalentadora.

-Y bueno Marina… no me has contado que hacías en bosque del Silencio con mi maestro-. –Ay Ascot, todavía falta que te platique lo que paso en la cena, como les conté que me estaba casando cuando fuimos transportados aquí, pues a Caldina s le ocurrió la genial idea de hacernos una boda aquí, mi marido acepto y adivina qué? Caldina dijo que Guruclef de la bendición.

Ascot literalmente se tiro al piso de la risa, no creía lo que Marina le acaba de decir y menos el plan de Caldina para cobrárselas al gurú de Céfiro. –Caldina lo quiere hacer sufrir y lo está consiguiendo, pero …todavía no me explicas que hacías en el Bosque del Silencio-.

Marina no miro con exasperación, -bueno está bien, después de la cena, mi esposo me dijo que le seguía doliendo el brazo y me pidió algún remedio, no tuve más remedio que ir a buscar a tu "maestro" para pedírsela, ya que tu no estabas!, en fin busque a Guruclef, fue a revisar a mi esposo, le dio la poción para el dolor y para dormir y se fue a su cuarto. Mi marido las tomo y se durmió de inmediato, pero como no tenia sueño, decidí ir al jardín, cuando llegue ahí me tope con el, empezamos discutir y como no lo quería escuchar me tele transporto con el y llegamos al Bosque del Silencio. Seguimos peleando y después no se que paso, nos empezamos a besar hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pues salí corriendo y te encontré-.

-Por que lo besaste Marina? Después de todo lo que te hizo?-. Marina bajo la mirada, -Creo que en todo este tiempo lo sigo queriendo, pero no como a mi esposo, por eso…no me pude acostar con el cuando estábamos en su cabaña…por cierto Ascot, tú tienes alguna idea de por qué regrese?-.

-No tengo idea Marina, pero que piensas hacer si la situación está así con Guruclef?, -La verdad no tengo idea Ascot, yo pienso que lo mejor es regresar a mundo místico, pero por favor lo que te comente con nadie, si? Eres mi mejor amigo y confió en ti-. –No te preocupes mi querida guerrera del agua, ven te acompaño a tu habitación-. Iban caminando cuando Marina se acordó de su bolsita…

-Ascot y mi bolsita? amigo hizo un hechizo y apareció en sus manos…-Muchas gracias!-, llegaron a su habitación. –Muchas gracias por acompañarme, gracias amigo-, -Buenas Noches Marina, te quiero mucho-. –Yo también amigo-. Marina se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, -Gracias por encontrar a mi esposo-, entro a su recamara, vio que si esposo seguía durmiendo así que se acostó a su lado y se quedo dormida.

Mientras en otro lado del castillo, Guruclef se atormentaba con lo que paso, -Se le ha entregado varias veces, de verdad que ya no era una niña, incluso cuando regreso, pero no soporto verla con el, si ella se quiere ir a mundo místico no la detendré, ¿por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no le dije que la amaba? Ya no debería de atormentarme eso, entre más rápido regresen a su mundo es mejor, ire al cuarto de la corona a ver si la energía del portal, sigue tan potente como para que los dos regresen"-. Cuando llego Guruclef, casi se desmayo de la impresión, -el portal estaba cerrado, -no puede ser…jamás podrán regresar…¿Qué he hecho?...me odiara toda la vida por traerla y ahora jamás podrá regresar-. Es lógico, Céfiro no quiere que se vaya su guerrera de agua, nadie de aquí, incluso yo, la voluntad de nosotros cerró el portal y sin Lucy y Anaïs para regresar jamás podrá hacerlo.

El sol de la mañana, irradiaba con todo su calor, Marina se levanto y vio que su marido no estaba acostado. –Buenos Días amor…- Marina volteo y vio a su marido en toalla, se había parado temprano y se había dado un baño. Marina corrió a abrazarlo, -¿cómo te sientes? Te encuentras bien?-, Fres le sonrío, -Esa poción de Guruclef es muy buena, me siento de maravilla-, Marina aferro sus labios con los suyos, estaba tan feliz de que su marido estuviera bien, estaban consumando su amor y matrimonio cuando la puerta se abrió, Marina estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de abrió. Era Caldina, que entraba con ropa para ellos, como venia cargando varias cosas, no se dio cuenta de la escena, hasta que volteo y pudo ver a Marina encima de su esposo completamente desnuda. Caldina, grito y al verla Marina también grito y se cayó de la cama, dejando al pobre de Fred completamente desnudo delante de la peligrosa, Fred como pudo, solo alcanzo a taparse con la sabana que se encontraba cerca. –Bu…uu..enos Días Caldina-, saludo Fred sonrojado, Marina se tapo con los brazos sus partes intimas y le grito: -ES QUE NO PUEDES TOCAR CALDINA!-, -Caldina se sonrojo, discúlpame mi niña!, no pensé que estuvieran ehhh pues eso…-, en ese momento se escucho una voz, una terriblemente familiar para Marina y un poco conocida por Fred.

-Que demonios pasa aquí, porque tanto escándalo!,-, entro Guruclef y cuando volteo a ver a Caldina muerta de vergüenza, vio que al lado de ella, estaba Marina completamente desnuda, solo tapando sus partes intimas con ambos brazos, se sonrojo de inmediato, se volteo para librarse de la imagen y de la vergüenza sin notar que Fred estaba completamente desnudo, solo tapándose con la sabana. El mago estaba furioso, si bien no había podido olvidar lo que Marina le dijo ahora con esta imagen, se sentía peor, lo estaban haciendo y ver el cuerpo de Marina de esa forma jamás lo podría olvidar.

-Vístanse, necesito hablar con ustedes, es acerca del portal…los espero en la sala de trono en seguida y por favor un poco de respeto!-, -Pero Guruclef yo tuve la culpa entre sin tocar y ellos estaban ocupados-, replico Caldina muerta de la vergüenza-, -No me interesa! -. Era tanta la desesperación de Guruclef por salir de la situación que movió su báculo y en un segundo Marina y Fred estaba vestidos.- Bueno, ya que no tenían intenciones de vestirse ya lo hice por ustedes, ahora síganme-, les señalo el mago con un todo bastante amargo y seco. -No tienes porque hablarnos así Guruclef! Caldina entro sin tocar y yo estaba haciendo el amor con mi ESPOSO! Que no puedo?, que respeto pides!, ella entro sin permiso-, Caldina solo agacho la cabeza, el mago encolerizado se dirigió hacia ella, -Que cierres con llave la maldita puerta! O es acaso pedirte mucho! Y pedirte que te comportes como la señorita y la guerrera mágica que eres-, Guruclef estaba, furioso, muerto de celos.

El mago sintió un golpe bastante fuere en el hombro, -Que te pasa! A mi esposa no le vuelves hablar así! El que la hayas perdido por tus estupideces es tu problema, lo que hagamos ella y yo entre las sabanas es nuestro problema, pero si le vuelves a hablar así, te romperé la cara Gran gurú de Céfiro, lo has entendido?-. El mago le respondió el golpe, -No me vuelvas a tocar, tú no eres nadie aquí y si pido que se comporte, es porque es una guerrera mágica y porque soy su maestro-, -BASTA!- Marina grito y se puso en medio de los dos, -Fred cálmate, el Gurú de Céfiro es una persona completamente pura y ajena a sus sentimientos, en pocas palabras es un santurrón!, así que no te preocupes-, volteo a ver al mago, -y tu Guruclef, te vale un demonio lo que haga con mi esposo y ya que estamos afuera de la sala de trono, que nos querías decir-.

El mago abrió las puertas y hizo la seña con su cabeza para que pasarán, Caldina los esperaba afuera, mientras Guruclef le aventó una mirada furiosa, -tu y yo hablaremos después Caldina, te puedes retirar-, Caldina asintió asustada, ahora si se había metido en problemas, se retiro del lugar.

Guruclef sin ninguna introducción les soltó de manera horrible, -Los traje aquí para informales que jamás podrán regresar a mundo místico, el portal esta cerrado, eso es todo, así que pueden retirarse-, los dos se voltearon a ver, asustados, -QUUUEEEE! De que demonios hablas Guruclef?,-, Marina le contesto y se acerco a él, -jamás volveré a ver a mis padres?, -No Marina, lo siento mucho-, El mago agacho la cabeza, .jamás volverás a verlos-, Marina le grito: -yo ya no quería regresar, jamás fue mi intención de regresar a Céfiro, si Lucy y Anaïs se quedaron aquí, como es posible que yo haya regresado y con Fred-.

Por primero vez Fred hablo, - Guruclef,…Marina me dijo que mientras nosotros estuviéramos aquí, nuestro mundo no se movería, entonces, que va a pasar con nuestra familia, con los padres de Marina y con mi familia?-, El mago lo miro con confusión, jamás pensó que Marina le explicará eso. –En cuanto ustedes cayeron aquí, la memoria de tus padres Marina, y la de tus familiares y de toda la gente que conocen se desapareció, para mundo místico jamás existieron-, Marina rompió a llorar, no quería quedarse ahí en Céfiro a vivir, corrió a abrazar a Fred,-Y bueno gran Gurú de Céfiro, nos pueden explicar por qué demonios regreso ella si ella ya no quería regresar? -, Fred le pregunto, -Porque tanto Céfiro como su gente, querían de regreso a la guerrera del agua-, Guruclef lo dijo secamente.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo mago, se que tú la hiciste regresar porque la querías contigo, pero creo que no te salió el plan verdad y ahora que el portal está cerrado ya no hay forma de que me regreses a mi no es cierto?-, El mago se quedo mudo, jamás creyó que Fred conociera la verdad, -Lo sé porque se como la miras y como te encelas y los comentarios que haces, pero déjame decirte algo, el daño que le hiciste a Marina antes y ahora jamás te lo voy a perdonar, puede que sus padres no la recuerden y pero ella si los recordara y es mucho a lo que está renunciando y los extrañará y simplemente arruinaste su vida, espero que estés feliz, y mientras estemos aquí jamás me iré de su lado. –Acaso no extrañaras a tu familia? Comento el mago curioso, -Marina es mi familia ahora, mis padres murieron y las persona que considero familia son amigos solamente, estaba solo en el mundo hasta que la encontré, pero aún así, si tu gran gurú no tienes como ayudarnos siendo la máxima autoridad, nos quedaremos aquí, pero quiero que te mantengas alejado de Marina-, Tomo a Marina de la mano, -Vámonos amor, veremos que hacer de provecho en este planeta-, Marina solo asintió y salieron de la sala de Trono. Guruclef solo se quedo pensando, en lo horrible que había sido el día y en todo lo que había cambiado Marina, -"creo que será lo mejor, mantenerme lejos de ella-, mientras se sentaba y masajeaba su sien como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza.


	12. 12 Planes para el futuro

12. Planes para el futuro

Fred y Marina iban caminando rumbo a su cuarto cuando se toparon con Paris, El rey al ver a su amiga llorando se preocupo, -Marina que te pasa? Te encuentras bien?-, -No Paris no me encuentro nada bien, Guruclef acaba de decirnos que jamás podremos regresar a mundo místico, que el portal está cerrado…jamás veremos a nuestras familias de nuevo ya que para mundo místico jamás existimos, cuando regresamos aquí, el mundo siguió su curso, no hay forma de regresar…extrañare mucho a mis padres Paris-, Paris abrazo a Marina, -Lo siento mucho amiga, de verdad lo siento, se que extrañaras mucho a tus padres, pero si ya no puedes regresar, recuerda que pueden vivir en palacio, por eso no te preocupes-, Fred se acero a Paris, con mirada serena comento: -Te agradecemos Paris el que nos quieras ayudar, pero preferiría no vivir aquí, no quiero a Guruclef cerca de Marina, aunque si Marina decide quedarse respetaré la decisión-.

-Fred, nos quedaremos un tiempo y no me quedo por Guruclef-, tomo la mano de Paris, -ellos son mi familia aquí en Céfiro, los amo y también sufrí por no verlos y quisiera convivir con ellos, además después de lo que Guruclef vio, no creo que se atreva a dirigirnos la palabra….por cierto Paris-,tomo su otra mano, -para nuestra boda, quisiera que tu nos dieras tu bendición, puedes hacerlo?-, Paris sonrío sabia de corazón que Marina prefería mil veces la bendición de él a la de Guruclef-, por supuesto Marina, será un honor…pero respóndeme algo…si Guruclef en la cena dijo que sería un honor darles la bendición, porque me lo pides a mi?=-.

Marina y Fred se sonrojaron, recordar a Caldina entrando a su habitación mientras lo hacían era algo difícil de olvidar. –tuvimos un pequeño incidente-, Marina se sonrojo más, -Pero que pudo ser tan malo como para que se pongan los dos así-, Marina volteo a ver a Fred, -Amor le voy a decir a Paris, de todos modos, Caldina no se puede guardar nada y prefiero que se entere por mi boca aunque sea algo muy intimo-, Fred torció el gesto, no le gustaba nada que todos supieran sobre el incidente donde estaban desnudos delante de Caldina y Guruclef, Paris los miro asustado.

Marina empezó despacio, roja como tomate y con la vista baja: -Mi esposo y yo estábamos haciendo…ya sabes, pero Caldina entro sin tocar, no nos dimos cuenta de que había entrado hasta que ella nos vio y grito, cuando grito yo también grite y me caí de la cama, y bueno Guruclef escucho los gritos y entro a ver qué pasaba y vio a Caldina muerta de vergüenza con toda la ropa que nos llevaba, a mi desnuda tapándome con los brazos como podía y a mi esposo desnudo tapándose-. Paris estallo en risa, no aguantaba la risa, Marina le dio un golpe en la cabeza, -No seas cretino Paris! Te estoy contando para que sepas no para que te burles de nosotros-, Paris trato de calmar la risa, -Ay Marina no me rio porque los haya cachado Caldina haciendo eso, me imagino la cara de Guruclef, jajajajajajajaja…y bueno supongo que después de eso les dio la noticia verdad?-, Fred asintió, -Por eso Paris en lo particular, a mi no me gustaría quedarme aquí en el castillo-, -Lo entiendo Fred-, Paris comento, -Sin embargo, ella es una guerrera mágica y tiene toda mi protección tanto ella como tú, Lucy y Latís viven aquí en el Castillo y Anaïs es la reina, no creo que los quieran lejos …pero no necesitamos estresarnos por eso ahorita, hay que planear una boda-, Ambos sonrieron.

Al caer la tarde, todo el castillo sabia del incidente entre la guerrera de agua, su esposo, Caldina y el gurú de Céfiro. El mago sin más se encerró en su despacho y no salió de ahí. Estaba en la boca de todos, además que más de uno se sorprendió de la forma en la cual le gritoneo a Marina, además de que sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos, Caldina por completo olvido el incidente y seguía jugueteando con ellos y bromeando. Aunque, todavía no hablaba con el Gurú de Céfiro, estaban cenando todos animadamente hasta que Ráfaga le comento. –Caldina, me acaba de pedir Guruclef que vayas a su despacho a verlo, que necesita hablar contigo-, La pelirrosa palideció, le esperaba una buena regañada, cuando Caldina de levanto, Marina la tomo de la mano, -todo estará bien, no te preocupes-, Caldina salió del comedor y llego donde se encontraba el mago.

-Pasa Caldina, siéntate-, Caldina no dijo nada, solo se limito a sentarse y miro de reojo al mago, el mago tenía la mirada llena de dolor, Caldina se percato de eso y lo miro fijamente. –Guruclef que te sucede? Tu mirada está muy triste-, -Caldina, dime en que pensabas cuando entraste en la recamara de Marina?-, -Perdón Guruclef! Les había confeccionado ropa ya que venían con sus trajes de boda, quería sorprenderlos pero no me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Marina, para mí siempre será mi niña-, Guruclef suspiro, -La imagen de Marina desnuda y de su esposo jamás la olvidaré Caldina, se me rompió el corazón de solo verlo-, -Pero Guruclef, tú la rechazaste!, ella se fue muy mal de aquí, ella tenía derecho de hacer su vida-, -Lo sé Caldina…pero…te mande llamar en primera para pedirte que la próximas vez que quieras entrar a un lugar, toques! Y en segunda-, el mago bajo la mirada, -sabes qué planes tienen en Céfiro? Se quedarán a vivir en el castillo?-.

-Todavía no lo saben Guruclef, su esposo no quiere quedarse, aunque ella pretende quedarse hasta que sea la boda y se irán a algún pueblo a vivir, su marido no quiere que estés cerca de ella-, -Lo entiendo Caldina, espero tomen la mejor decisión-, Caldina se levantó, -Referente a lo de la puerta no te preocupes, tocaré…no se me volverá a olvidar y bueno Guruclef, que piensas hacer?-, -a que te refieres? Contesto el mago un poco serio, -Si, que vas a hacer con Marina?-, -No lo sé Caldina, será mejor que me aleje de ella-, -Sabes Guruclef, la vida da muchas vueltas, déjala ser feliz, creo que lo merece, es una gran chica y si la amas, que se ve que la amas, desea su felicidad, tu habrás tenido tus razones por las cuales le mentiste y siempre tendrás que vivir con eso-, Caldina no espero la respuesta del mago y salió del despacho. Guruclef se quedo pensando en la palabras de Caldina cuando algo salto de repente. –Pupupupupupupupupupu-, Ah Nikona, que falta me hacias!-, -Pupupupupupupupupupu-, -Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con Marina Nikona, ella necesitará toda la ayuda posible, ella te quiere mucho y quiero que tenga por lo menos un recuerdo de mi-, mencionaba el mago mientras acariciaba a su peludo amiguito.

En el comedor del castillo, platicaban animadamente acerca de la boda, hasta que Fred dio un grito de horror, vio una criatura enorme y nada amigable, la criatura que se asemejaba a una águila enorme se acercaba a Marina, Fred se puso de inmediato enfrente de su amada para protegerla, pero Marina al ver al animal corrió a abrazarlo, a Fred casi le da un infarto hasta que vio que atrás de la criatura estaba Ascot-. –Fred tranquilo, mis amigos quieren mucho a Marina-, -Hola Ascot con razón Marina alguna vez me comento que tenias unas criaturas un tanto extrañas, pensé que eran iguanas o a lo mejor tarántulas, pero jamás creí ver a una águila gigante-, Ascot así como todos los cefirianos pusieron cara de confusión, -Que son las tarántulas Fred?-, Ascot comento dudoso, jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Marina jugaba con el amigo de Ascot con tanta alegría, parecía niña chiquita. Ascot miro a Fred con burla, -Así que…los cacharon en pleno…-, desde lo lejos se escucho un grito ensordecedor, -AAASSSSCCOOOTTT! CALLATE YA!, NO SOPORTAMOS LA BURLA!-, Todos rieron incluyendo Fred, -Amor no te enojes, ese incidente quedará grabado en la historia de Céfiro, así que mejor ten calma-, Ascot le soltó un leve golpecito, -Así que tú también eres doctor como Marina?-, Fred sonrió y le devolvió el golpe a Ascot, -Si…yo soy médico general veo a adultos y Marina es pediatra, ella atiende niños-, Paris en ese momento se le ocurrió una brillante idea, -Hey Marina, Fred, si ustedes son doctores, porque no se encargan de atender a la gene de Céfiro, ese trabajo es de Guruclef, pero a veces está muy ocupado y luego no puede ver a la gente, que dicen? Pueden atender aquí a la gente o pueden estar en el pueblo que está en las fronteras del Bosque del Silencio, que dicen?-.

Marina volteo a ver a Fred con ojos suplicantes, -Pero nosotros curamos a gente con medicina y según Marina me comento que es por pociones, por nosotros encantados, pero necesitaría que nos enseñaran de pociones, pero…quien nos enseñaría? Guruclef?-, -Yo les enseñaré-, comento Ascot con una sonrisa, -Que opinas Marina?- comento Anaïs, -Yo encantada, sé que no volveré a ver a mis padres, pero no me siento sola, tengo a mi esposo y mis mejores amigos que son mi familia-, Anaïs y Lucy corrieron a abrazarla, Marian les devolvió el abrazo amorosamente, extrañaba demasiado a sus hermanas.

-Por cierto Lucy.-, volteo Marian a verla, -Necesitamos Fred y yo revisarte para ver como viene ese pequeño Latís, estarnos al pendiente de tu embarazo-, Lucy y Latís sonrieron, -Muchas gracias Marina-. –Y bueno Marina, Fred…donde se quedarán? En el castillo o en el Bosque del Silencio, -Yo creo que en el Bosque del Silencio Latís, no me gustaría ver a tu maestro muerto de inanición por no salir de su despacho-. Marina sonrío.

La terrible noticia de quedarse para siempre en Céfiro ya no era desalentadora, el ejercer sus profesiones y estar con gente que tanto había extrañado Marina hacia que el futuro en Céfiro se viera prometedor y feliz, sin duda, las cosas estaban mejorando y el no ver a Guruclef ayudaba muchísimo.

Caldina entro en ese momento al comedor, -Chicos que bueno que están todo reunidos, es hora de tomarles las medidas para los trajes y vestidos de la boda que estos tortolos-, todos esperaron pacientemente a que Caldina tomara las medidas, enseñaba los bocetos de los trajes a los chicos y de los vestidos a las chicas, cuando Marina vio el boceto del vestido de Presea pregunto por ella. –Por cierto, desde que estamos aquí no he visto a Presea? Que paso con ella?-, todos se voltearon a ver, sin duda había pasado algo importante para que ya no frecuentara el castillo. Caldina suspiro, -Marina, Presea se fue porque Guruclef no correspondió sus sentimientos-, -Pero ya no regresará?-, -No te preocupes mi niña estará el día de tu boda, no ha venido porque se encuentra en Cizeta, con Tata y Tatra arreglando algunos asuntos, pero estarán aquí para la boda, se mueren por verte-. Marina seguía con la duda, -Pero cuando paso eso?, cuando se fue Presea?-, -Ni niña, ella se enteró de los que paso y unos días después le dijo a Guruclef y ese mismo día se marcho-. Marina se entristeció, -Vaya, la verdad es que la extraño, lo que me alegra es que estarán en mi boda-. Caldina abrazo fuertemente a Marina, -Así me gusta, no te desanimes, por cierto que música te gustaría que se pusiera en tu boda?-, Marina fue rápido a su cuarto y regreso con su IPOD, -quisiera toda la música que tengo en mi IPOD, -Por cierto Marina-, Ascot dijo, -Ese aparato es increíble, la música de mundo místico es tan diferente-, Marina frunció el ceño, -Lo escuchaste? Qué raro, la última vez que lo revise tenía muy poquita pila y aquí dice que está cargado completamente-, -Le puse un hechizo para que siguiera funcionando, perdón Marina, por eso no te había regresado tu bolsita, es que me gusto mucho la música que tienes, además tienes imágenes, que cosas tan maravillosas tienen en mundo místico-, Anaïs tomo el IPOD y dijo, -$ años sin ver un IPOD, increíble, pensar que deje el mío en mundo místico-, Lucy le pregunto a Ascot, -No puedes hacer un hechizo para hacer copias para todos?-, -Supongo que sí, pero no se cuanto dure, además marina tiene que decirnos de toda esta música cual quieres, es mas vamos a hacer algo, yo saco toda la música para la boda y hago sus copias para todos y en su boda Marina y Fred elegirán con su voluntad cuales querrán, les parece?.

Fred se quedo extrañado, -Con nuestra voluntad dices?-, -Todo en Céfiro se rige por tu voluntad y tu corazón-, Marina le dio el IPOD a Ascot, -ok Ascot, haz copias para todos, para que tengan un pedazo de mundo místico-, -Ok Marina, tus deseos son órdenes-, volteo a ver a su criatura y le dijo-, -ven amigo vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-, mientras se alejaban Marina grito, -Ascot, haz bastantes copias por favor para darle a Geo, Zas, Tata, Tatra y a los de Farhen porfa, serán los recuerdos de la boda-, -Ok Marina, pero van hacer copias idénticas, no importa?-, Marina se quedo pensando, -No Ascot para nada, ese IPOD me lo regalo mi papa, además solo tengo fotos de mi vida en mundo místico, si ves viene grabado, ponle algo así como la fecha de la boda, nuestros nombres porfa porfa!-, Ascot corrió y se despidió, -Ok tengo más trabajo, cuídense, nos vemos despué criatura volteo a ver a Marina, se despidió y salió corriendo.

Caldina se acerco a Marina, -Chicas, que les parece si vamos a probarle el vestido de novia a Marina?, recuerden que la boda es en poco tiempo, en una semana para ser exactos-, -Claro vamos!-, Lucy y Anaïs dijeron entusiasmadas. –Latís..-, comento Paris, -Acompáñame con Guruclef para que le digamos la labor que tendrán Marina y Fred en Céfiro…Fred acompaños-, Fred vacilo,- Sabes Paris? Quisiera recorrer el castillo, prefiero que tu hables con Guruclef, después de lo que paso hoy, dudo que quiera verme-, -Y tú que harás?, pregunto Latís, -Pasearé por ahí, no he visto casi anda del castillo y Marina me ha comentado que tiene unos jardines hermosos-. –Tienes razón-, comento Paris, -nos vemos después-, los chicos salieron, Marian se dio cuenta que se quedaría solo y eso le preocupaba un poco. –amor seguro que estarás bien?-, en ese momento llego Nikona y brinco a los brazos de Fred, -Mira amor, Nikona está conmigo y no me voy a sentir solo, estaré un ratito con tu peludo amigo no te preocupes, -Marina se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso, -Te amo Fred, te veo después-, -Te amo Marina, nos vemos-, las chicas salieron haciendo gran escándalo, muy contentas por ver el vestido de Marina.

Fred volteo a ver a Nikona, -Bueno Nikona…a donde vamos? Nikona iba delante de Fred llevándolo a uno de los jardines más grandes del castillo, Fred vio el jardín y se quedo con la boca abierta, -Wow Nikona! Que jardín, dios mío, esta hermoso, Marina me comento de estos jardines, pero se quedo corta con lo que me platico, esta precioso-, -Pupupupupupupupupupupu-, Fred la cargo, -Que lindo animalito eres!, Marina te quiere mucho, te extraño mucho, te quiero agradecer por apoyarla en todo y estar ahí siempre con ella Nikona, eres un ser muy especial para ella-. Fred se sentó en una de las fuentes y por un momento pudo ver todo lo que Marina extraño de ese lugar, ese lugar tan mágico, tan único que enamoraría a cualquiera, -Esa es la razón por la que Marina extraño a sus amigos de aquí, Paris, Latís, Caldina, Lucy, Ráfaga, Anaïs, Ascot son muy agradables y se ve que la quieren, por eso los extraño tanto-, de repente vio como Nikona brinco fuera de sus brazos, cuando volteo Fred se dio cuenta que el Guruclef estaba en frente de él.

-Paris y Latís te fueron a buscar-, le menciono Fred serio, -Lo sé, vengo de hablar con ellos y decidí venir a buscarte-, contesto el mago en un tono más seco. Fred se levanto, -Dime que se te ofrece?-, -Me comento Paris que te ofreció ser el doctor del planeta Céfiro-, -No solo me lo ofreció a mi Guruclef, también se lo ofreció a Marina, a ella le encanta ayudar a la gente, sobre todo a los niños, además a que viniste, no estás de acuerdo?, no te preocupes, viviremos cerca del Bosque del Silencio así que no hay problema de que nos veas en una situación incómoda-, -Estoy de acuerdo y si necesitan ayuda no duden en preguntarme, yo sé más de pociones que Ascot-, contesto el mago en un tono muy huraño. –Gracias por tu ofrecimiento-, y sin decir más Fred se dispuso a caminar cuando Nikona brinco hacia los brazos de Fred, cuando Fred empezó a andar, Guruclef, le dijo: -Espero que la trates como ella se merece y le des toda la felicidad del mundo, si no te las veras conmigo-, le comento el mago, cuando Fred le daba la espalda, después de escuchar eso, Fred volteo con Nikona en brazos, y le dijo: -Es curioso que ese comentario venga de una persona que la lastimo horriblemente hace cuatro años, yo no soy tu y no cometeré los mismos errores-. Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Caldina, Marina se probaba el boceto de vestido de Caldina, -Marina, te gusta mi boceto? O Prefieres usar el de mundo místico?-, -No Caldina el tuyo está bien, prefiero guardar mi vestido porque eso es lo único que me pude traer de allá, pero me gustaría un poco de piedra en el pecho y que no tuviera tirantes-, Marina le comento con una sonrisa. Caldina se dispuso a trabajar de inmediato, en segundos el traje estaba listo. –Ay Marina te ves hermosa-, dijo Anaïs, Lucy en lagrimas le comento a su amiga, -Te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa-, Marina abrazo a su amiga, -No llores Lucy-, la pelirroja no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, abrazo mas fuerte a Marina, -Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras en mi boda-, -Yo también amiga me hubiera encantado, pero ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa, además estas muy sensible por el embarazo-, empezaron a reír, Marina vio en unos maniquíes, todos los trajes y vestidos de los habitantes del castillo, -Caldina, estos trajes son los de los chicos?-, -Si mi niña, el de tu marido es este blanco con acabados dorados-, Marina vio uno que le llamo la atención, -Y esta túnica Caldina?-, Caldina bajo la vista, -Es la de Guruclef mi niña-, -Pero él no está de acuerdo con este matrimonio, porque tiene que ir?-, -Porque van a venir las princesas ni niña, no te preocupes, el se portará muy bien, tu tranquila-, Marina no le quedo otra más que estar tranquila, no sabía cómo se sentiría casándose con Guruclef en la ceremonia, pero trato de no pensar en eso y prefirió concentrarse en los preparativos de la boda.


	13. 13 Boda Cefiriana

13. Boda Cefiriana

La semana paso entre preparativos y organización, Caldina no dejaba a Marina que metiera un dedo en la organización, quería que fuera sorpresa para ella y Fred, mientras la semana paso en la organización entre Caldina, Lucy y Anaïs, Marina decidió darle un paseo a Fred por todo Céfiro con una criatura de Ascot que los llevaba a donde querían, también Marina, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Ceres, así que llevo a Fred al fondo del océano donde estaba su recinto, con ayuda de Nikona lograron bajar, mientras Fred admiraba las maravillas de Céfiro, Marina estaba preocupada, tenía miedo que su marido se diera un ataque cardiaco con solo ver a Ceres, ya que imponía demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al recinto Marina toco, se abrieron las puertas, Marina se encontraba extrañamente cómoda, pero Fred estaba muerto del susto, no sabía que podía esperar, brinco de repente cuando escucho una voz: -Mi querida niña del mundo místico, mi viejo corazón se alegra de verte-, cuando lograron verlo, el gran dragón salió de la pared y corrió hacia Marina, Marina corrió hacia su genio y tomo con sus dos manos lo que podía de la cabeza de Ceres y lo abrazo, -Te extrañe tanto Ceres, me hiciste mucha falta-, Fred se acerco cautelosamente y se presento: -Buenas tardes Ceres, mi nombre es Fred Palldon, soy el esposo de Marina,-, cuando Ceres escucho eso, se dirigió hacia Fred, lo vio con sus penetrantes ojos y dijo: -Me alegra mi niña que encontraras un corazón puro que te ame, mucho gusto Fred-, Fred coloco una mano en la cabeza del dragón, -Te agradezco Ceres que la hayas mantenido con vida en la batallas que tuvo que pelear Marina. –No hay de qué-, contesto el dragón. Fue una tarde maravillosa con Ceres, Marina corría persiguiendo a Ceres y Ceres a su vez persiguiendo a Fred, nadaron con él, jugaron como jamás pensó Marina que jugaría con su genio, cuando la noche cayó Ceres los llevo hasta tierra firme. –Muchas gracias por todo Ceres, fue un día hermoso, te quiero mi querido genio-, -Y yo a ti mi niña…se que te casas mañana verdad? Lucy me comento-, Fred se acerco al dragón Y le dijo: -nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras, significaría mucho para nosotros-, el dragón con una sonrisa picara comento: -veremos que se puede hacer-, -Bueno Ceres nos vamos, -cuídate mucho, te quiero-, -Hasta luego mi querida niña-.

Regresaron al castillo, Caldina con la cara enfurruñada los esperaba en la puerta, -Mis niños son unos irresponsables, mañana es la boda y los quiero perfectos, tómense estas pociones para dormir, los quiero rozagantes mañana, entendieron?-, Fred abrazo a Caldina, -Me recuerdas mucho a mi mamá Caldina, gracias por todo y por querer tanto a mi amada Marina-, Caldina correspondió el abrazo y jalo a Marina para que se uniera a él, -Mis niños yo los adoro, me alegra que se queden aquí a vivir, pero por favor descansen-, los dos asintieron y se fueron a descansar.

Fred estaba hecho polvo, después de jugar tanto con un dragón del tamaño de un edificio se sentía cansadísimo, después de darle su beso de buenas noches a Marina, tomo la poción y se durmió enseguida, Marina no tenia tanto sueño, dejo la poción en su buro y fue al jardín a despejar su mente, mañana pasarían muchas cosas y vería a sus demás amigos, estaba muy emocionada. El viento soplaba libremente y movía sus cabellos como si fueran algas en el mar, de repente, la bola esponjosa de Nikona, brinco encima de ella, -Con que aquí estas pequeña mequetrefe-, le empezó a jalar las ojeras, después la acaricio y la abrazo, -te quiero mucho Nikona muchas gracias por todo-.

Marina abrazaba a Nikona mientras recordaba sus tiempos como guerrera mágica, cuando volteo, Nikona se fue brincando y vio que Guruclef estaba ahí viéndola con ojos melancólicos, llenos de dolor. Se sentó al lado de ella, Marina no se movió, sus ojos la tocaron tanto que no quería lastimarlo de esa forma, al contrario de lo que pensaría, se acerco más hacia el mago y recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Guruclef se tensó, pero no se movió, después suspiro y la abrazo por la cintura: -Así que mañana te casas mi pequeña guerrera-, -Si Guruclef, mañana me casó…lo siento mucho, se que sufres, pero yo ya tengo mi vida hecha-, -Lo sé,-, susurro el mago en su oído, -quiero que seas feliz Marina, te amo y deseo tu felicidad, te amo como para desearte eso, pero también quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperándote pequeña, jamás te dejare de amar-.

Marina se sintió terrible al escuchar eso, se sentía aliviada, un sentimiento que Fred no se merecía, -Gracias Guruclef, yo también te quiero, pero quiero que seas feliz y con tu mirada me demuestras que no es así-. La beso en la cabeza, -No te preocupes Marina, con el simple hecho de verte soy feliz…disculpa por gritarte esa vez, perdí los estribos, estaba muy celoso-, -No te preocupes Guruclef, por eso nos vamos a ir a vivir fuera del castillo, lo que menos quiero es que sufras por nuestra culpa y te la pases encerrado en tu despacho toda la vida-, Marina se zafo de su abrazo y se levanto, no quería hacer sufrir al mago, -Buenas Noches Guruclef-, sintió la mano del mago tomándola del brazo, -Espera Marina…-, Marina volteo y el mago continuo; -no sabes lo que daría por ser yo el novio en la ceremonia mañana-, Marina lo miro por un momento y pudo imaginar cómo sería la fiesta y la vida con Guruclef, pero desecho ese pensamiento, se estaba haciendo daño ella sola-, -Gracias Guruclef, buenas noches-, se acerco a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su habitación. Entro a su cuarto y derramo una lágrima, seco su lágrima, tomo la poción para dormir y se durmió al lado de su esposo.

A la mañana siguiente, vio que Fred no estaba al lado de ella, lo busco en el baño, y nada, en ese momento Caldina entro, -Buenos Días mi niña!-, -Caldina, donde esta Fred?-, pregunto Marina malhumorada, -Mi niña recuerda que no puede verte hasta la boda, es de mala suerte, además los chicos se lo llevaron para arreglarlo. –Pero si la boda es hasta la noche!-, Caldina se desesperó, -Quien te dijo eso Marina?, aquí las bodas duran todo el día, así que te daré un baño y te arreglaré porque dentro de dos horas tenemos que estar listas-, Marina se metió corriendo a bañar, cuando salió Caldina conjuro varios hechizos para su peinado y maquillaje, después la visto y se vistió ella, -Caldina te ves hermosa-, en ese momento entraron Lucy y Anaïs, -Amiga te ves hermosa-, se acercaron a abrazarla, -Te tenemos una sorpresa, le taparon los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba Tata, Tatra, Aska y Presea, Marina, corrió a abrazar a sus demás amigas con lagrimas en los ojos, -Tata, Tatra…las extrañe!-, las hermanas de Cizeta correspondieron a su abrazo, -Ha pasado mucho tiempo Marina, te hemos extrañado, estas, toda hecha una mujer, te ves tan hermosa!-, Gracias chicas-, Tata menciono enojada, -De haberme enterado antes de lo que te hizo ese mago lo hubiera venido a patear-, Todas rieron, Marina se volteo a ver a sus otras dos amigas, Aska estaba casi de su tamaño, era una niña hermosa y Presea se veía radiante, parecía que conforme pasaba el tiempo se ponía más hermosa, -Aska! Presea! Las extrañe chicas-, -Estamos felices de verte Marina-, comento Aska, -Te extrañamos Marina!-, dijo Presea, -Yo también las extrañe chicas, ahora todo es perfecto.

Caldina llamo la atención de las chicas, -Mis niñas por favor, ayúdenme a terminar de arreglar a Marina, necesito el amor y la ayuda de todas, poco apoco fueron ayudando y Marina quedo hermosa, cuando se vio en el espejo no daba crédito a lo que vio: Llevaba un vestido strapples con el de su boda en mundo místico pero con piedras en el pecho ligeramente azuladas y el escote más profundo, el vestido era estrecho hasta la cadera donde bajaba ampliamente, el escote de la espalda era profundo con una abertura en v que tenia, detalles en azul que se deslizaban sobre su espalda, la parte ampona del vestido, tenia listones y piedras en menor proporción que se extendían hasta la larga cola del vestido, pero aun así, se movían ligeramente como la marea. Su peinado era una media cola que caía en ondas suaves sobre su espalda y sobre su cabeza, llevaba un tocado de flores con tonos azul.

–Chicas, eso es fabuloso, muchas gracias amigas-, Caldina, la apresuro, -vámonos chicas, que se hace tarde y no hay que hacer esperar a Fred en el altar, vamos.-, toda salieron corriendo y Marina empezó a temblar de los nervios, caminaba apoyada de Caldina en el pasillo cuando, vio a Ráfaga, Esmeralda (hija de Anaïs) y Celeste (hija de Caldina) en la entrada del jardín. –Querida Marina, te ves hermosa-, Marina se sonrojo, -Muchas gracias Ráfaga-, Caldina sonrío, -vamos Marina, toma el brazo de Ráfaga, el te entregará-, Marina sonrió, -Muchas gracias Ráfaga, que linda sorpresa…-.

A la entrada del jardín se veían las decoraciones cefirianas combinadas con las de mundo místico, pilares llenos de rosas rojas y blancas hacían conjuntos con detalles cefirianos grabados en al pilar, con tonalidades azules, en la fuente se podía observar como había pequeñas islas con pajarillos hermosos, adornadas de flores y luces, entre los arboles un centenar de guirnaldas que brillaban alrededor. El camino hacia donde se encontraba Paris, estaba cubierto por pétalos de diferentes colores. De su lado derecho, se encontraban Ascot, Latís y Guruclef, Marina palideció al ver al mago, si bien los chicos iban excelentemente vestidos, el mago llevaba una túnica, azul marino con tonos dorados y blancos, su cara era serena, pero reflejaba mucho dolor aunque Guruclef a pesar de sus sentimientos admiraba casi con la boca abierta la belleza de Marina con el arreglo que hicieron las chicas para su boda. A su lado izquierdo pudo observar a Lucy y Anaïs, Caldina rápidamente se acomodo a un lado de ellas, después volteo a ver al frente, se encontraba Fred, su cara cambio de nerviosismo a felicidad, amaba a ese hombre, ese hombre había salvado su vida, estaba perdidamente enamorada él, Fred estaba vestido con un traje blanco con detalles azul marina y dorados, parecido a la túnica del mago, también se percato de la asistencia de Ceres al lado de su marido, podía sentirla. Su sonrisa reflejaba felicidad y sorpresa, ya que Marina se veía como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, se veía hermosa y más con el vestido de novia tan sexy que confecciono Caldina, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el altar, vio a sus demás amigos, amigos de Céfiro, de Autozam, Cizeta y Farehn, les dedico una tímida sonrisa, ya que estaba extremadamente nerviosa, al caminar los presentes pudieron ver el ligero movimiento de los detalles en el vestido de Marina, como si fueron olas suaves, cuando llegaron en donde se encontraba Fred, Ráfaga le entrego Marina y se acomodo donde estaban los chicos.

Paris se aclaro la garganta y comenzó, -Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy para dar la bendición a la unión de la Guerrera Mágica Marina Ryuuzaki y el Dr. Fred Palldon, ambos de mundo místico…antes de dar inicio a esta celebración, recitaré un pensamiento que pidió Fred se leyera en este día tan especial para Marina, que es importante para los dos, ya que son palabras escritas de su Dios en mundo místico:

"_**El amor es **__**paciente y amable**__** nunca celoso, nunca es jactancioso o engreído nunca es grosero o egoístas no se ofende y no es resentido, el amor no halla placer en los pecados de otros, sino que se deleita en la verdad , siempre está dispuesto a perdonar, confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga"**_

Marina comenzó a llorar, así como la mayoría de los presentes, incluso Paris tartamudeo y de repente no podía hablar. Algo en esas pablaras tocaron a Guruclef, -"el dios de mundo místico es bastante sabio, que hermosas palabras y creo que tienen razón, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día ella sea para mi"-, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima. Por un momento Marina desvió la mirada hacia Guruclef, por un momento los dos se vieron, Marina vio que el mago abría los ojos y posaba su mirada en ella y pudo percatar la lagrima que se deslizaba suavemente en su mejilla, por un segundo Marina quiso abandonar todo y correr a sus brazos a consolarlo, sin embargo, las manos de Fred unidas a las de ella la mantuvo serena y se olvido de ese pensamiento. Paris continuó:

-La fuerza de voluntad es la que rige nuestro maravilloso mundo de Céfiro, el amor y la bondad han sido piezas claves para la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta gracias a las Guerreras Mágicas, el tener nuevamente a la Guerrera del Agua con nosotros es una bendición que Céfiro había estado esperando desde hace tiempo y ver su felicidad después de tanto tiempo es celebración para nuestros corazones.- Paris continuo, -Fred, aceptas a Marina Ryuuzaki para ser su fiel esposo, amarla, protegerla, respetarla, serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?-, Fred sonrió al escuchar eso, dijo; -Acepto!-, triunfalmente. Paris continuo, -Marina, aceptas a Fred Palldon para ser su fiel esposa, amarlo, protegerlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?-, Marina sintió un un par de ojos pero no quiso voltear, era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión, sonrió al ver a su esposo y dijo: -Acepto-, tranquilamente.

Paris continuo: -Por el poder que me concede el planeta Céfiro…yo los declaro marido y mujer, que la bendición y la magia de Céfiro bendiga su matrimonio, Fred…puedes besar a la novia-. Fred se acerco lentamente a Marina y ella respondió el beso, Guruclef veía esta escena y su corazón dio palpitaciones agonizantes, la había perdido, salió de sus pensamientos dolorosos cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir, era hora, Caldina le había dado tareas a todos, incluso a él. Con un movimiento rápido del báculo, cambio el ambiente, ahora había mesas. Marina se sorprendió del cambio y volteo a verlo, sabía que él había sido el que había cambiado la decoración para comer, le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La recepción tomo forma, si es cierto que había mesas chicas para los demás invitados, la mesa de los novios era una mesa grandísima, donde la máxima autoridad de Céfiro estaría sentada en esa mesa, Marina y Fred en el centro, al Lado de Marina, Anaïs y Paris, Ascot, Guruclef y Presea, del lado de Fred estaba Latís y Lucy, Ráfaga y Caldina. Los demás invitados estaban sentados en las pequeñas, pero elegantes mesas para la ocasión, donde se encontraba toda la familia real de Cizeta, Farehn, así como los de mayor rango de Autozam.

Con un hechizo, Caldina hizo aparecer en todas la mesas vino, Fred se levanto y pidió la atención de todos: -Quisiera decirle unas palabras a mi querida esposa Marina-, volteo hacia Marina, Marina sonrió, Fred siempre fue tan detallista.

-Querida Marina, siempre fui un ser muy solitario, vagaba en el mundo sin rumbo fijo, jamás me establecí en ningún lugar, cuando murieron mis padres me sentí solo por primera vez en mi vida y era un niño pequeño, las circunstancias y pruebas duras que me dio la vida hicieron a mi soledad compañera, amiga y esposa, jamás sentí la necesidad de querer estar con alguien porque mi corazón estaba muerto, me convertí en un árbol y solo fui espectador de la belleza alrededor, hasta que la vi…los ojos de una niña que iba corriendo desesperada, que a pesar de sus gruesas lagrimas, parecía que le había robado al cielo el brillo de dos estrellas, choco conmigo y cayo, me dijo que era un idiota y que me fijara por donde iba, cuando le ofrecí mi mano para levantarla, con su tacto estremeció mis raíces y me enamore profundamente de ella. Te amo Marina, gracias por elegirme, te amo y siempre será mi prioridad el hacerte feliz, por ti daría mi vida sin pensarlo-. Marina se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente y lo beso, por otra parte Guruclef se sentía conmovido por las palabras de Fred, -"ojala y alguna vez fuera la mitad de valiente para demostrarle a Marina mis sentimientos, por eso ello lo eligió, el no tenía miedo de amarla, yo si la tuve y la perdí"-, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Marina con un nudo en la garganta comento, -También quisiera decirle unas palabras a mi amado esposo-, volteo hacia Fred y dijo, -Estuve muerta 8 años antes de conocerte, mi vida era vacía, sin amor, sin embargo cuando vine por tercera vez a Céfiro y regrese a mundo místico, iba con mi corazón muerto, tú fuiste la persona que puso los puntos para sanar mi corazón, me demostraste que la vida valía la pena y que el amor correspondido es el mejor sentimiento de todos, te amo Fred, te amo, no imagino mi vida sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida, gracias por ser como eres-, Fred abrazo a Marina, sabía que ella no era muy expresiva. Al extremo de la mesa, Guruclef, lloraba por dentro por todo el daño que le había hecho a Marina, -"si no le hubiera hecho la estupidez de mentirle ese día, jamás se habrían conocido, destruí mi vida y se la entregue en bandeja de oro a él, aun así, jamás dejare de amarla, perdóname Marina por todo el daño que te hice-.

En el momento en que los novios se separaron Caldina anuncio, -Es hora del primer baile de los novios-, empezó la música con una canción que dejo a los novios boquiabiertos. –Fred…es la de **"Por debajo de la mesa"**? – Pregunto Marina con una sonrisa, -Asi es amor, vamos a bailar-, Ascot con un hechizo bajo la luz del entorno para que pareciera de noche con estrellas, los novios estaban fascinados-, Fred como a Marina de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

_**Por debajo de la mesa**_

_**acaricio tu rodilla**_

_**y bebo sorbo a sorbo**_

_**tu mirada angelical**_

_**y respiro de tu boca**_

_**esa flor de maravilla**_

_**las alondras del deseo**_

_**cantan, vuelan, vienen, van.**_

-Que bella sorpresa Fred, de verdad que esa canción me trae recuerdos mágicos en nuestro mundo, te amo amor-, comento Marina acercándose más a el, mientras Fred le susurra al oído, -yo también te amo mi guerrera del agua-.

_**Y me muero por llevarte**_

_**al rincón de mi guarida**_

_**en donde escondo un beso**_

_**con matiz de una ilusión**_

_**se nos va acabando el trago**_

_**sin saber qué es lo que hago**_

_**si contengo mis instintos**_

_**o jamás**_

_**te dejo ir.**_

Latís como Paris les preguntaron a sus respectivas esposas acerca de la canción, -en mundo místico hay letras con gran sentimiento,-, confeso Lucy, -Además de que siempre están impregnadas de amor verdadero,- dijo Anaïs a Paris, las parejas se empezaron a besar, los dos coincidieron en algo, era una canción hermosa.

_**Y es que no sabes**_

_**lo que tu me haces sentir**_

_**si tu pudieras un minuto**_

_**estar en mi**_

_**tal vez te fundirías**_

_**a esta hoguera de mi sangre**_

_**y vivirías aquí**_

_**y yo abrazado a ti.**_

Tata y Tatra comentaron entre ellas, -Que canción tan bella, es totalmente la historia de ellos, de verdad, que hermosa canción y ve como Fred la abraza-, -si hermana, Marina es afortunada, Guruclef la dejo ir y pues mira, encontró a alguien que si la supo amar sin miedo.

_**Y es que no sabes**_

_**lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**que no hay momento que**_

_**no pueda estar sin ti**_

_**me absorbes el espacio**_

_**y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**muere el orgullo en mi**_

_**y es que no puedo estar**_

_**sin ti.**_

-Te amo Ráfaga, esta canción me inspira a decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón, Celeste y tu son los amores de mi vida,-, dijo Caldina besando la cabeza de su hermosa nena. –Yo también mi amada Caldina te amo, mi hija y tu tienen mi corazón por completo-, se abrazaron.

_**Me absorbes el espacio**_

_**y despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**muere el orgullo en mi**_

_**y es que no puedo estar**_

_**sin ti.**_

-No crees que está muy linda la canción Guruclef?-, Presea pregunto al mago, -Si Presea esta hermosa la canción así como lo está Marina el día de hoy, es esa canción refleja todo lo que yo siento por ella…si me disculpan voy a tomar un poco de aire-, Guruclef se levanto, y se alejo del lugar.

-Pobre Guruclef-, dijo Presea a Ascot, -Lo sé, se que está sufriendo, pero fue algo que el solo ocasiono-, comento Ascot, viendo el baile de los novios que estaba por terminar.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Una nueva vida

La recepción fluía con gran dinamismo, resultado de la impecable organización de Caldina, Lucy y Anaïs, las parejas bailaban mientras los novios saludaban a los demás invitados. Marina como Fred bailaban con su nueva familia de Céfiro, Marina bailaba con Paris cuando Ráfaga pidió su turno para bailar, Caldina bailaba animadamente con Fred, ya lo consideraba otro de sus "niños". Guruclef que se encontraba distanciado de la fiesta por el malestar que sintió en la ceremonia, pensaba para sí mismo cuando sintió una extraña presencia, como la de Luz, en aquella batalla contra Debonair, sin embargo trato de desechar ese pensamiento, -debe ser causa de mis emociones-, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Te pasa algo Guruclef?-, Paris menciono haciendo que el mago brincará por la sorpresa, -No es nada Paris-, Paris se sintió mal por su amigo, -Sufres por su unión verdad?-, El mago soltó una carcajada sin emoción, -No puedo sufrir más de lo que ya he sufrido Paris, pero lo merezco-, Paris suspiro, -Guruclef, sabes que esa unión no es válida para los espíritus de Céfiro, tu no les diste su bendición, lo hice yo, es por eso que no cuenta-, Guruclef suspiró, -Eso no importa a fin de cuentas, eso lo sabemos solo tú y yo, si para ellos o mejor dicho…si para ella importa, si es válida, además tienen la bendición de su Dios en mundo místico". Paris animó al mago, -Mira Guruclef, la verdad no sé porque le mentiste hace 4 años, tus motivos habrás tenido y son validos, pero creo que debes de regresar a la fiesta, ella se sentirá herida si no te ve ahí…además, todos hemos bailado con ella y es tu turno-, -No juegues Paris, no creo que a su esposo le guste que baile con ella-, -Fred es muy compresivo, anda vamos, se que a Marina le gustará bailar contigo-, Paris y Guruclef se encaminaron para la pista de baile, Marina bailaba con Zas cuando llego Guruclef, -Interrumpo?-, Marina volteo sorprendida y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, -Por supuesto Guruclef-, comento Zas dándole la mano de Marina a él. Fred miraba serio la situación mientras Aska se incorporaba a bailar con Fred. Marina volteo a ver a su esposo, a Fred le preocupo la mirada de ella, sabía que a él no le agradaba que su esposa bailara con el gurú de Céfiro, Fred le indico con una sonrisa que no había problema, Marina sonrió y volteo a ver a Guruclef con una sonrisa más amplia cuando cambio la música repentinamente.

-Que bonita melodía Marina, como se llama esa canción?-, pregunto el mago a Marina, -se llama "solo déjate amar" Guruclef, es una de mis favoritas-, -El mago sonrió, -me alegra bailar contigo esta canción que te agrada tanto-.

_**Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se,**_

_**Que no hay nadie más, nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo, ya,**_

_**Con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan solo**_

_**Y triste hasta que te vi**_

_**Tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí,**_

_**Solo déjate amar.**_

-También tiene una letra hermosa Marina…refleja todo lo que siento por ti-, Marino se sonrojo, -Gracias Guruclef, pero no me gusta que te sientas triste todo el tiempo…por eso nos vamos a mudar a Bentley, cerca del Bosque del Silencio-, Guruclef la acerco más a ella,-Me dolerá tanto no verte pequeña guerrera, pero sé que serás muy feliz con Fred-.

_**Un océano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, hasta donde estas,**_

_**Todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas,**_

_**Fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,**_

_**Tú llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí,**_

_**Ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,**_

_**Dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.**_

-Guruclef…porque me dices esto? Ahora que todo es imposible entre nosotros…-, el mago le susurro-, -Porque si fui un cobarde al no decirte las cosas antes, prefiero decirlo ahorita, aunque sé que con eso no cambio nada, solo quiero tu felicidad, te amo más que a mi propia vida Marina…por cierto te ves muy hermosa, como te dije antes, me hubiera encantado ser el novio en esta fiesta-. Marina se sonrojo, seguía callada.

_**Siempre quédate aquí, tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma,**_

_**Por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,**_

_**Respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome, déjate amar, que no ves,**_

_**Que este amor es mi luz.**_

Marina, prométeme algo por favor, -Lo que quieras Guruclef-, Marina contesto, -Ven cada vez que puedas al castillo, moriré si no te veo por favor, no te olvides de mi, sin tu presencia no podría respirar, no podría vivir…no importa que vengas con tu esposo, prefiero mil veces verte con él a no verte, lo prometes?-, Marina no cabía del asombro de la petición de Guruclef, pero ella lo extrañaría, era inevitable, -Por supuesto Guruclef-.

_**Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,**_

_**Que no hay nadie más.**_

-Te amo Marina-, le susurro al oído, mientras Marina dijo, -Te quiero Guruclef-. La melodía acabo y se separaron.

-Me permites a mi esposa?-, dijo Fred al mago en un tono bastante seco, -Por supuesto dijo el mago con una sonrisa, la promesa de Marina de verse con frecuencia dio un poco de alivio a su corazón, -"si ella ya no me quisiera, no me hubiera prometido que iría al castillo, era todavía siente algo por mi"- . Marina se fue con Fred dando el último vistazo a Guruclef, -te prometo que vendré a visitarte"-, pensó para sí misma.

-Marina!-, Se acercaron las princesas Tata y Tatra con sus respectivos esposos, abrazando a los novios, -estamos felices por ti amiga, te extrañamos mucho fueron muchos años sin verte-, -Yo también las extrañe chicas, al igual que Lucy y Anaïs, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, las extrañe y vaya que no perdieron el tiempo, veo que también se casaron,-, Tatra se volteo hacia Fred y muy educadamente se presento, -Mucho gusto Fred, yo soy Tatra y el es mi esposo Corbe -, y tomando a su hermana menor de las mejillas estirándolas, -Y ella es mi hermana menor Tata y su esposo Celt-, -Mucho gusto Tata, Tatra, Corbe y Celt, Marina me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, se que Tata tiene el mismo carácter que Marina-, Tata se enfureció, -Que quieres decir con eso? Yo no tengo el mismo genio que Marina-, -No Tata, tu lo tienes peor que yo fíjate,-, contesto Marina molesta, -Mi carácter peor que el tuyo Marina no lo creo-, replico Tata furiosa. Fred y Tatra comenzaron a reír, -se ve que se quieren mucho -, replico Fred, Marina abrazo a Tata, -la adoro, esta loquita y tiene un genio de la patada, pero la amo-, Tata correspondió el abrazo, -yo también te adoro guerrera-, Tatra anuncio a los novios, -tienen que venir a visitarnos a Cizeta, prométanlo-, -Por supuesto Tatra, veras que pronto iremos a visitarlos y muchas gracias por estar con nosotros en este día tan especial-, Marina contesto abrazando a sus amigas.

-Marina! Marina!-, Lucy y Anaïs la llamaron, en toda la boda no habían estado ni un ratito con su amiga. –Lo siento chicas, había tantas personas a las que no había visto…disculpen-, no te preocupes Marina, vamos, van a empezar a servir la comida-, comento Lucy. Todo se sentaron a comer animadamente, el banquete de Caldina era exquisito, aunque Marina y Fred no sabían que tipo de comida era, prefirieron no pensar que era, ya que no la comida de mundo místico y de Céfiro era muy distinta. Cuando los invitados estaban por terminar de comer, Ascot se levanto pidiendo la atención de todos.

-Estimados amigos, antes que nada agradezco que estén en la celebración de mi hermana mayor Marina, que aunque no es mi hermana de sangre y estuve profundamente enamorada de ella-, Marina se sonrojo al instante y Fred volteo a verla con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano, eso la tranquilizó, - ahora el amor que tengo hacia ella es de hermanos, les agradezco que nos acompañen en esta celebración tan especial, así mismo, les hacemos un regalo muy especial, que ella me pidió que hiciese y les entregase en esta fecha tan especial-, con un hechizo hizo aparecer en manos de todos un IPOD, -Este pequeño aparato es muy popular en mundo místico, tiene melodías del planeta de los novios así como fotos de Marina cuando estaba pequeña y de toda su vida, además le agregue una fotos, más bien recuerdos de cuando ellas vinieron por primera vez a Céfiro así como cuando las guerreras mágicas nos salvaron de Debonair, este aparato responde como todo en Céfiro a la voluntad de su portador, cualquier cosa que quieran ver aparecerá en este aparato-, Ascot levanto su copa, -Pido un brindis por los novios, que su felicidad sea eterna-, -SALUD!-, dijeron todos los invitados al unisonó, menos Guruclef, que estaba ensimismado con el aparato que les dio Ascot como recuerdo de la boda, estaba viendo las fotos de Marina embobado por la belleza de la misma, sonrió al ver las imágenes que tenia Ascot cuando se volvieron guerreras mágicas, así como cuando regresaron la segunda vez ya que en esta aparecía el mago, hasta que su cara se descompuso, tenia fotos con Fred de novios, en el hospital y con las extrañas ropas de mundo místico, cenando con sus padres, era increíble el parecido de los papas de Marina en ella, -"la mama de Marina es hermosa, es una réplica de mi guerrera"-, pensó para si mismo Guruclef.

Paris se levanto y dijo, -Estimados amigos, como ustedes saben, Maria y Fred son doctores en mundo místico, ayudan a gente lastimada y que padece enfermedades, así que les hemos ofrecido que sean los doctores del planeta y han aceptado, -los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y Paris se dirigió a los novios, Anaïs se levanto y dijo, -Se que desean su espacio, así que Paris y yo hemos solicitado que se les proporcione una casa con todo lo necesario para su profesión que están en el pueblo de Bentley, la casa esta lista y habitable, así es suya, de parte de nosotros queridos amigos, los amamos-, Marina y Fred se levantaron y abrazaron a sus amigos, -Muchas gracias chicos, es maravilloso, una casa? Wow!-, Marina dijo a Anaïs.

-También nosotros Marina -, Lucy se levanto muy animada, -Tenemos planeada su luna de miel, nosotros tenemos una pequeña casita cerca de la playa, para ustedes dos solos-, -Queremos que sean muy felices y nos den un sobrino pronto-, comento Latís muy animado, era raro ver al espadachín sonriente, estaba disfrutando mucho la fiesta, esta vez el que le agradeció fue Fred, -Gracias Latís, regresaremos en algunos días para podernos a trabajar, necesitamos algunos días para descansar, sin duda este mes ha sido de muchísimos cambios para los dos-.

Lucy y Anaïs corrieron al lado de Marina, -Vamos Marina vamos, tienes que aventar el ramo, veamos quien será la próxima en casarse…-,Tata, Tatra, Aska, Presea y Caldina preguntaron al mismo tiempo, -La próxima en casarse?-, Marina les contesto, -Si chicas…es una tradición en mundo místico, si lo atrapa alguna de ustedes serán las siguientes en casarse-, Las chicas inmediatamente pusieron a Aska y a Presea adelante, eran las únicas que no estaban casadas, pero aun así Caldina brincaba atrás de ellas como niñas chiquita, ya que quería el ramo, Lucy y Anaïs se pusieron atrás y esperaron a que Marina lo aventará, cuando Marina lo aventó, paso una ráfaga de viento y el ramo cayó nuevamente en sus manos, hizo el intento dos veces más hasta que tomo otro ramo y lo aventó, este cayó en manos de Presea que era la más grande y ya se le estaba pasando el tiempo. –Bueno creo que me quedaré con mi ramo-, dijo con una sonrisa, -ahora es momento de que Fred aviente la liga,-, Fred rápidamente se levanto y les comento la tradición de la liga, al igual que el ramo, el que lo atrapará seria el próximo en casarse. –Los chicos rápidamente se levantaron, Geo, Shang Yu , Zas y Ascot estaban adelante por orden de los chicos, ya que eran los únicos solteros, mientras que Latis, Paris y Ráfaga estaban atrás, Paris vio que Guruclef seguía sentado, con una mirada triste, Paris suspiro y fue por el Gran Gurú de Céfiro. –Anda Guruclef levántate, anímate-, Paris dijo esto mientras lo jalaba del brazo, -Déjame Paris!, no pienso participar-, el mago se estaba resistiendo pero cuando vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en el berrinche estilo Marina que estaba haciendo se levanto rápidamente. Lo pusieron adelante con Geo y Ascot para que no escapara, Marina soltó una risita.

Marina se levanto parte del vestido y dejo ver su hermosa pierna derecha para deleite de los presentes, incluso Guruclef abrió más los ojos cuando vio esa imagen y recordó verla casi desnuda tapándose con los brazos y se sonrojo. A lo contrario que parecería, Fred acerco lentamente su boca a la pierna de Marina y jalo lenta y delicadamente la liga con sus dientes, los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir mientras que Guruclef estaba muerto de los celos, estaba rojo pero no por la pena, si porque estaba furioso, -Que piernas tan bellas tiene Marina verdad Guruclef? Lastima de lo que te perdiste-, comento Ascot en tono burlón, su maestro le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

Cuando Fred logro quitar la liga de la pierna de Marina, le dio un ligero beso a su pierna, le dio la espalda a los chicos y aventó la liga con fuerza, entro el alboroto, la liga se estuvo paseando entre los chicos sin que nadie la pudiera agarrar. La liga viro y rápidamente cayó en el meñique de Guruclef, que rápidamente el agarro con fuerza para que no se la quitaran. Cuando los presentes vieron eso, Marina le guiño el ojo y sonrió, Tata grito, -el próximo para casarse es Guruclef y Presea-, todos empezaron a ovacionar a la nueva pareja y Marina se puso seria, estaba celosa. Tomo fuertemente el ramo que tenía en sus manos y recordó que cuando lo aventó regreso a ella las 3 veces que lo intento, el que atrapo Presea era otro ramo. Guruclef vio la duda en manos de Marina, el vio las tres veces que intentaron que el ramo cayera en otra persona pero solo regreso a ella, se cruzaron sus miradas, el de ella con duda y el de él con felicidad, había alguna chispa de esperanza de que ella se quedará con él.

Después siguió la partida de pastel, Marina seguía pensativa con ese tema, -Te pasa algo Marina?-, comento Fred un tanto serio, sentía que los comentarios de Tata acerca de Guruclef y Presea la habían molestado, -No amor para nada, es que el vestido está un tanto incomodo eso es todo-, -Vamos amor nos esperan-, los novios se besaron y partieron juntos el pastel, Caldina con un hechizo lo partió todo y lo sirvieron a los invitados. Los novios bailaban mientras Lucy se acerco a ellos, -Marina es hora, ya esta lista la casa de la playa, vamos! Es tu noche de bodas-, Marina empezó a despedirse de todos, se acordó de algo e inmediatamente le pregunto a Lucy, -Pero no tenemos ropa Lucy-, Lucy sonrió, -No te preocupes Marina, Caldina se encargo de tu equipaje y de sus ropas, ya tienen todo allá-, Marina se sonrojo de pensarlo, si fuera por Caldina estarían casi desnudos todo el tiempo.

Mientras Fred se despedía de los padres de Tata y Tatra, vio que Guruclef la veía, sin más se acerco a él, ya se había despedido de todos y solo faltaba el, -Bueno Guruclef, creo que es momento de decir adiós-, Guruclef sonrió tristemente, -no es un adiós Marina, es un hasta luego-, de todos modos, tienes que venir a verme como lo prometiste recuerdas?-, Marina bajo la vista, -No sé qué tan seguido pueda venir al castillo Guruclef-, -Tienen que venir cada semana por pociones para atender a la gente, ya pacte eso con Paris, además quiero que te lleves a Nikona contigo para que te ayude-, Marina lo abrazo, -Gracias Guruclef, amo a ese animalito-, Guruclef correspondió el abrazo, -Ese animalito al igual que yo te ama, cuídate Marina, estaré preocupado por ti todo el tiempo-, Marina se extraño, -Por qué Guruclef?-, -Porque estarás completamente sola con él, por eso mando a Nikona contigo-, Marina la vio con mirada tierna, -No tienes de que preocuparte, pero gracias-, en ese momento se acerco Fred, -Nos vemos Guruclef-, en un tono serio, volteo a ver a Marina, -Vámonos amor-, Marina asintió, volteo a ver a Guruclef, y le dijo, -Nos vemos cuídate-, el mago se sentía sumamente triste-, -No vemos Marina-.

El mago vio como la pareja subió a una de las criaturas de Ascot y se alejaban hasta no verlos más, se dirigió a su despacho, tomo el aparato que le dieron como recuerdo de la boda, se puso los audífonos y escuchaba una y otra vez la canción que había bailado con Marina, viendo sus fotos de chiquitas, sentía agonizante su corazón, al ver la foto de Marina con la gente de Céfiro, por un momento casi pierde los estribos, estuvo a punto de teletransportarse para llevarse a Marina, pero al final desistió de la idea, -"ella tomo su decisión, aun queda esperanza, casi una década sin su amor, 8 años que estuve sin verla, la liga de su pierna la tendré siempre en mi túnica, en donde está la carta que en ese entonces me dio-, con esos pensamientos, Guruclef cayo profundamente dormido.

Por otra parte mientras iban a la cabaña cerca de la playa, Fred noto que Marina llevaba a Nikona en su regazo, -Que hace Nikona aquí?- pregunto Fred acariciando al animalito-, -Guruclef me la dio, me dijo que nos podía ayudar en lo que necesitáramos-, Fred frunció el ceño, -Fred por favor no te enojes, la primera vez que venimos aquí Nikona fue la que nos proporciono casa y comida, todo lo que necesitamos ella lo tiene, además si lo dices porque tengamos que cuidar de ella, al contrario, ella cuidara de nosotros-, Fred no se notaba nada convencido pero a fin de cuentas, Marina tenía razón si necesitaban algo, Nikona se los proporcionaría.

Llegaron a la cabaña y en un momento se miraron a los ojos, era cierto que Marina todavía sentía "algo" por Guruclef pero estaba completamente enamorada de su esposo, para él era el mejor hombre que pudo haber encontraron, se entregaron completamente a sus instintos mientras el vestido de Marina y el traje de Fred caían en el piso, cuando Nikona vio eso, solo se escondió. Fred la hizo suya muchas veces en esa noche, Marina estaba hambrienta de estar con su esposo, después de tantas cosas, de no poder regresar a mundo místico, agradecida su tacto y el amor que sentía hacia ella, aunque a veces no lo mereciera por la importancia que tenía el mago en su vida, se sentía aliviada y amada. El era su recuerdo que tenía padres y los había conocido y amado y que aun amaba y los recordaba. Se perdió en sus brazos y agradeció la vida que tenia junto a él en el lugar que hacía ocho años moría por estar, en Céfiro.


	15. 15 Un año despues

15. Un año después

En el pueblo de Bentley, los conocían como los curanderos, eran Marina y Fred que desempeñaban su trabajo incondicionalmente, se levantaban temprano y atendían a todas las personas que necesitasen asistencia médica, incluso, había cefirianos que tenían citas para atenderse por distintos problemas, como si se tratara de un hospital de mundo místico, al igual que en el hospital donde se conocieron y enamoraron, jugaban y reían, siempre tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, el no haber podido regresar a mundo místico había quedado en el pasado, los dos se sentían parte del planeta. A los pocos meses después de la boda, nació el hijo de Lucy llamado Zagato (en honor al hermano de Latís), Guruclef estaba tan sorprendidos de la pasión de los esposos y nuevos doctores en Céfiro que dejo de dudar si eran buenos o no para atender y curar a la gente.

Marina recordaba a sus padres con nostalgia, a veces eran tantas las ganas de verlos, pero por otro lado sabia que estaban felices, su padre amaba tanto a su madre que jamás estarían solos, se tendrían el uno al otro y eso la reconfortaba, sin embargo Fred, no extrañaba nada de mundo místico, al contrario, Ascot y el se habían vuelto buenos amigos, incluso también le hacía de veterinario de las criaturas de Ascot, Marina veía esa amistad y la reconfortaba, recordaba que en el pasado cuando amaba profundamente a Guruclef, también sentía nostalgia por Ascot, aquel niño que se convirtió en su amigo en la primera visita en Céfiro.

Ya que Nikona se fue con ellos a Bentley para suministrar las pociones y lo que necesitaran los en ese entonces "recién casados", la relación entre Marina y Nikona era bastante tormentosa, ya que no se conformaba con hacerle travesuras a Marina, si no que tenía todo el apoyo incondicional de Fred, que siempre la salvaba cuando Nikona brincaba a sus brazos después de hacerle una jugarreta a Marina.

Las visitas de los reyes de Céfiro eran seguidas a los doctores, ya que Paris y Anaïs eran buenos amigos de matrimonio, así como Lucy y Latís, todos los visitaban excepto el Gran Gurú de Céfiro, Marina iba por pociones cada semana al castillo así que no había necesidad de visitarla en el pueblo, Marina por su parte cumplía con la promesa que le hizo al mago, lo veía una vez a la semana y tomaba el té con él.

Ya que Marina iba cada semana por pociones al castillo, siempre horneaba algo para el mago, ya que como se lo prometió, durante un año pareció que Guruclef no la había dejado de amar, sin embargo, se notaba un tanto resignado. Mientras terminaba de preparar su pastel recuerdo las primeras veces que fue al castillo por pociones.

FLASHBACK

-Marina!-, grito Guruclef mientras se acercaba a darle un fuerte abrazo, -te he extrañado mi guerrera, veo que tu marido no puso objeción porque vinieras al castillo-, Marina sonrió feliz, -Fred se quedo atendiendo gente Guruclef, por eso no pudo venir y mira, te traje una galletas-, Guruclef miro extrañado, -galletas?-, -Toma prueba una-, se la dio la guerrera del agua al mago, -Deliciosas Marina!, así que estos son los dichosos postres de mundo místico?-, -Por supuesto Guruclef y déjame decirte que soy la mejor preparándolos-, el mago sonrio, -Vaya maravillas que tiene mundo místico, como la cosa que reproduce imágenes y melodías, diario veo tus fotos y siempre escucho la melodía con la que bailamos, me hace más llevadero el no verte diario-, ,Ahhh Graa..cias Guruclef, además traje galletas para Lucy y Anaïs, ya ves que trae unos antojos tremendos y gracias a Nikona tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlos, no es genial?-, Guruclef la tomo de mano, -Eres una excelente persona Marina, siempre espero ansioso este día para verte, pero dime como te ha ido…quieres té?-, Marina asintió con una sentaron en el despacho del mago y empezaron a platicar.

-Ay Guruclef, atender a las personas de Céfiro es un trabajo altamente gratificante, Fred está muy contento de este trabajo y de este tipo de vida, ya que la vida en mundo místico era muy estresante y pues ya quiere tener bebes-. El mago al escuchar eso casi escupe el té, -Marina pero apenas tienes pocos meses de casada, y que piensas al respecto, quieres tener hijos?-, Marina pensó por un momento, -La verdad no Guruclef, pero no sé cómo aplacarlo, por lo menos en un año no quisiera, estamos bien así, y tenemos muchas responsabilidades, muero por un hijo, pero siento que no es el momento-, Guruclef suspiro aliviado, -Me asustaste, créeme que me darías el tiro de gracia con un hijo, pero si no quieres en estos momentos se puede hacer algo…te puedo preparar una poción para que te cuides por un año, que dices?, Marina lo pensó, si se enteraba Fred, estaría seguro que ella tenía otro tipo de relación con el mago, nada alejado de la realidad, no le gustaba ni pizca que el mago le entregara las pociones y pasará tiempo con él, -Ok Guruclef, pero se puede por tanto tiempo?-, -Claro, en un momento la tendré lista-, el mago se apuro rápido a hacer la poción y se la entrego, -Bébela en la noche, tendrá mejor efecto Marina, de verdad me da gusto que esperes un poco y disfrutes de tu vida un poco más-, -tu no extrañas tener familia Guruclef?, -Claro Marina, pero no pienso formar una familia a menos que sea contigo, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que esperarte pero lo haré-, -Este…bueno…yo…me tengo que ir Guruclef-.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Conforme el paso de los meses Marina se acostumbro a ver al Gurú de Céfiro como su amigo, aunque él no la había olvidado, ya lo empezaba a ver como a Ascot, como su hermano, su hermano mayor, con el que platicaba todo, desde las travesuras que hacia Nikona hasta las peleas que tenia con Fred por defender al animalito, también de cómo la gente del pueblo se sentía contenta con ellos y que les agradecían su labor.

Marina terminaba de empaquetar el pastel cuando Fred la asusto, -Vas a ir a castillo amor?-, pregunto Fred cargando a Nikona, -Si amor, tengo que ir con Guruclef por pociones y además les llevo este pastel-, -Marina si sigues engordando a ese mago va a rodar-, Marina se sonrojo, le daba mucha vergüenza que su marido le dijera eso, sabía que la razón para hacer postres era no solo para sus amigas, al mago le encantaban, ya todos lo sabían-, anda dame un beso y vete pero no te tardes, por favor-, Marina subió a la criatura de Ascot, -por cierto si ves a Ascot pregúntale si está bien por favor si?-, -Pasa algo con Ascot Fred?, -Lo he visto raro, si no pregúntale a Guruclef que está pasando por favor, lo vi preocupado en la mañana y no me da buena espina, creo que hay problemas-, Marina se preocupo por Ascot, fue de inmediato al castillo para saber qué pasaba.

Marina entro al castillo, pero no había nadie para recibirla, se dirigió hasta el despacho de Guruclef, pero tampoco lo vio, esto cada vez le daba más mala espina, se dirigió con rapidez a la sala del trono, vio que estaban todos reunidos, no había visto esa reunión desde los ataques de Debonair, sintió un frio aterrador cuando entro.

-Qué pasa?,- Les pregunto a los presentes, -Marina, acabamos de recibir una amenaza de un planeta llamado Sisma, es un planeta pequeño pero peligroso, están hablando de una invasión. Si Paris y Anaïs no les ceden el trono, juran matarnos a todos los Cefirianos-, comento Latís preocupado.

-Pero tenemos a Farehn, Cizeta y Autozam de nuestro lado-, Marina replico, -No van a permitir que se metan con Céfiro, no ahora que ha gobernado la paz y ya no hay pilar-, Guruclef fue ahora el que hablo, -Marina, por mucha ayuda que nos puedan dar el planeta, ellos también están amenazados y a pesar de que este planeta es pequeño, los máximos comandantes así como su rey, tienen genios, genios muy poderosos, estamos en demasiado riesgo-.

-Pelearemos Guruclef!, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, por eso somos las guerreras mágicas-, Anaïs y Lucy asintieron, -Están locas! Tienen 10 años que no pelean-, replico Paris, -además Lucy y Anaïs son mamás y tu apenas te casaste, no creo que tu marido este de acuerdo.

-Paris-, hablo dulcemente Anaïs,-, sé que me amas y sé que me vas a decir que soy la reina, pero sigo siendo la guerrera de viento y no estaré sola, Windom estará conmigo, a Esmeralda y a ti los amo más que a mi propia vida, por eso pelearé para que nos les suceda nada-, -Yo también pelearé Latís, es mi deber…por mi hermoso Zagato y por ti, yo fui el ultimo pilar de Céfiro y tengo el poder de Rayearth en mi corazón no podemos dejar que tomen a Céfiro-. –Tenemos que hacer frente común, no dejaré que les pase nada, ni a ustedes ni a mi esposo, lo amo a él y los amo a ustedes-, en ese momento se escucha como entran Fred y Ascot, voltearon al escuchar las violentas palabras de Fred, -Están locas?, han perdido el juicio!-, en ese momento entro Fred con Ascot.

-Ascot me comento que estaba pasando y me niego rotundamente a que peleen, en especial tu Marina, yo ya perdí a mis padres y no pienso perderte a ti-. –Pero Fred…es que…-, -Es que nada Marina!, vas a arriesgar tu vida o que morirías por Céfiro?-, Guruclef esperaba la respuesta de Marina, bastante nervioso por el comportamiento de su esposo, ya que Fred jamás se había comportado así, -No moriría por Céfiro Fred, moriría por ti!, este es nuestro planeta y si no tenemos libertad, no la tendremos en ningún lado, están amenazados Cizeta, Farehn y Autozam, además ya no vivimos en la tierra, desde que llegamos aquí ya no existimos para ellos, somos cefirianos y debemos defender a Céfiro, este es nuestro hogar ahora-, -Ah sí Marina claro…yo se que es por el mago por quien vas a luchar, dimelo! morirías por Guruclef? Lucharías por él? Yo creo que si puesto que te dio una poción para que no te embarazaras en un buen tiempo-, grito Fred muy molesto, -cómo supiste eso?-, -Porque te conozco mejor de lo que piensas Marina, se que todos los dulces que haces son para él-, el mago bajo la vista, - y que cada semana tomas el té con él, o es que acaso me crees idiota!-, Marina palideció, nunca quiso mentirle a su esposo, -Pero Fred…es que yo…-, Fred la encaró, -contéstame Marina…morirías por él?-, Marina contesto con fuerza, -MORIRIA POR TI!, POR EL! MORIRIA POR TODOS ELLOS!, -Volteo Marina a ver a todos sus amigos y los señalo, - INCLUSO POR LA GENTE QUE HEMOS ATENDIDO!, QUE NO ENTIENDES?, ES MI DEBER, CON ESTE DEBER NACI, ADEMAS LUCY, ANAIS Y YO JURAMOS SIEMPRE PROTEGER A CEFIRO, ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD, ES DE TODOS, INCLUYENDO LA TUYA!, YO JAMAS PEDI VOLVER, ELLOS LO SABEN PERFECTAMENTE, YO SOY UNA GUERRERA MAGICA Y ES MI DEBER PROTEGER A LA GENTE DE CEFIRO!, ADEMAS GURUCLEF ES MI AMIGO, NO LO VEO COMO OTRA COSA, NO COMO LO QUE PIENSAS, YA PASARON 5 AÑOS DESDE QUE ME CONOCISTE Y PARECE QUE SOY UNA EXTRAÑA PARA TI-, Marina empezó a llorar, -PORQUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER NUESTRO DEBER, ES QUE ACASO ERES IDIOTA? NO PUEDES HACER NADA, MI DEBER ES LUCHAR Y MORIR POR CEFIRO, AUNQUE NO HAYA PILAR, EN ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES EL PUEBLO SON LA PRIORIDAD Y TU ERES PARTE DEL PUEBLO! YO LUCHARE PORQUE NO TE PASE NADA Y TENGAS DONDE VIVIR, LO ENTENDISTE?-, Marina salió corriendo del cuarto de trono llorando, era la peor pelea que había tenido con él desde que lo conoció. Fred se quedo parado en la sala de trono, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Ascot se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro, -No quiero que le pase nada Ascot, ella es mi vida y no quiero que este en esta guerra sola, cuando me platico todo lo que tuvo que pasar, no quiero perderla-.

-No la perderás-, volteo cuando Guruclef contesto, -Ella no me ama a mi Fred, te ama a ti, si lo hace es porque no quiere que te pase nada, además ella es muy fuerte, su fortaleza nos da esperanza a todos nosotros, además ella lo luchará sola, lucharemos todos-.

-Entonces yo también pelearé Guruclef-, -Necesitaríamos entrenarte y no tenemos tiempo para eso, debes ayudarnos con la gente que resulte herida, no me perdonaría ver a Marina sufrir si te pasa algo, además no debes preocuparte por ella, tiene a Ceres y ella la protegerá-, Fred no tuvo más alternativa que asentir, dejo a todos atrás y fue a buscar a Marina-.

Marina se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio cuando Fred la encontró, - Marina! Aquí estas, discúlpame por mi torpeza, por no entenderte-, Marina se limpio las lagrimas, -Lo hago por ti, quiero un lugar donde estén seguros nuestros hijos y que tengan libertad-, -Lo sé, pensé que lo hacías por el mago-, -lo hago por todos Fred, no solo por él, lo hago por ti-, -Porque tomaste esa poción? Porque no me dijiste nada?-, -porque no quería que pensaras que era por no lastimar Guruclef, pero desde hace tiempo tenía el presentimiento y preferí esperarme y ve…estamos a punto de entrar a una guerra-.

-Yo quiero luchar con ustedes Marina-, tomo su mano, -Fred veremos que podemos hacer, aquí se lucha con magia, pero la tecnología de Autozam es similar a la de la Tierra, veremos cómo nos puede ayudar Geo y Zas, si quieres pelear con nosotros, aunque no estaré tranquila pensando que te puedes lastimar-, -Yo estaré de la misma forma Marina-, -Por eso no quería tener bebes ahorita Fred, no sabemos qué pasará ni sabemos si sobrevivamos a esto-.

Las palabras de Marina calaron a Fred, tenía razón, fue bueno esperar, se venía una guerra, una guerra de la cual no sabían nada y se esperaba que fuera la peor que ha vivido Céfiro, ya que no solo ellos estaban en peligro, sus planetas amigos también lo estaban y todo su futuro en Céfiro.


	16. 16 Entrenamiento

16. Entrenamiento

Se dio la alerta en todo Céfiro, Lucy como Pilar, tuvo que adoptar la posición de rezar por el bienestar del planeta, ya que se estaba empezando a desestabilizar por el miedo de la gente, ya que todos sabían de las amenazas a Céfiro y a los planetas amigos.

Marina y Fred fueron por algunas cosas a su casita en Bentley, -Fred siento tanto que pase esto, de verdad lo siento…quería una vida tranquila y ahorita estamos en guerra-, -Te prometo que regresaremos Marina, todo será como antes-, pero por un momento Marina no creyó las palabras de Fred, se aferro a su brazo con miedo, tenía un presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar, sentía en su corazón que alguno de los dos no regresaría.

Guruclef no espero a que se dieran ataques, evacuaron a toda la gente que vivía en Céfiro al palacio como paso con la pelea contra Debonair, por su parte las Guerreras Mágicas empezaban a entrenar ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no peleaban en una batalla, Lucy veía a su pequeño Zagato y le daba terror el no saber qué pasaría con su futuro, entrenaba cada día mas fuerte. Paris era su pareja para entrenamiento, veía con que pasión y dedicación entrenada Lucy para salvarlos, a fin de cuentas, ella era el último pilar de Céfiro.

Anaïs no era la excepción, teniendo a Esmeralda de 2 años y teniendo el peso sobre sus hombros de ser la Reina de Céfiro, se sentía más comprometida, al igual que Lucy, entrenaba con pasión, cada vez que Latís la lastimaba o tumbaba en un ataque, ella se levantaba no importando el golpe o la herida o la sangre, siempre se levantaba, dándole miradas a Paris de que se callara cuando Latís la lastimaba, sabía que lo que vendría sería mucho peor que eso.

Marina por su parte, entrenaba con Ráfaga siempre a los ojos preocupados de Fred, ya que, jamás la había visto en esa faceta, cada vez que Marina tenía que contraatacar a Ráfaga a su marido le daban ataques de ansiedad, era cierto tal vez no podría con eso. Cuando Ráfaga la lograba lastimar, Marina ponía más de su parte, todo esto para que el no se preocupará.

Ráfaga se dio cuenta de la ansiedad de Fred, -Fred, ven aquí, toma esta espada, atácame, vamos, te vendría bien practicar algo por si acaso, -Fred asintió y al atacar a Ráfaga, el espadachín rápidamente lo noqueo, -Tienes que ser más fuerte que eso, por eso estas con ella, ella te da fortaleza, levántate y vuelve a atacarme, Fred se levanto, recordó como Marina le estuvo enseñando algún tiempo esgrima, adopto una posición de ataque y se fue contra Ráfaga, el no esperaba el ataque, solo descontrolar a Ráfaga y lo tiro al piso, -Felicidades Fred, me tiraste, pero tienes que seguir practicando-, Marina le dio la mano a su esposo, -Ven vamos a practicar-, estaba enseñando a su marido cuando entro Guruclef.

-Guerreras Mágicas, por favor, necesito medir su nivel de Magia, se tendrán que enfrentar a mí, estos genios de Simsa son poderosos y no sabemos qué trucos traerán-, Las chicas asintieron, -Vamos Lucy empezare contigo-, Lucy se concentro y se puso en posición de ataque, -RAYOS ROJOS!-, aventó todo su poder a Guruclef, el veía la intensidad del lanza su protección, -ESCUDO PROTECTOR!-, siente toda la fuerza de su ataque sin duda, jamás le había tocado sentir directamente el poder de Lucy, era muy fuerte, el mago sonrió, -excelente Lucy, recuerden que la fuerza en su corazón es la que determinara la fuerza de su ataque, aquí en Céfiro la voluntad es todo-, se volteo hacia Anaïs-, Sigues tu Anaïs, veamos que tanto puedes proteger a todos aquí, tu defensa siempre ha sido buena, recuerda, la fuerza está en tu corazón si no, todos saldrán lastimados, -Anaïs palideció, pero acepto el reto, -"Lo bueno que nuestros hijos no están aquí"-, pensó Anaïs aliviada. Fred tomo a Marina de la mano, -es seguro?-, -Por supuesto amor, Anaïs jamás dejaría que nos pasara nada-.

Guruclef y Anaïs se vieron y el mago mando su ataque, -RAYOS! ATAQUEN!-, Anaïs contraataco, -VIENTO DE DEFENSA!-, Logro detener el ataque del mago, sin embargo algunos de los rayos traspasaron lastimando a Marina y Fred, -AAAHHGGG!,-, grito Fred, inmediatamente Guruclef detuvo su ataque, Marina volteo hacia su esposo -FRED!, te encuentras bien?,-, -si Marina, solo me rozo el brazo, Guruclef es poderoso-, Anaïs de acerco corriendo muy apenada, -Lo siento Fred, debí tener más fuerza, disculpen-, El mago también se acerco, -Si no resistes esto Fred, será mejor que no luches, no eres tan fuerte como creía-, -que te pasa mago estúpido yo jamás he visto este tipo de cosas y se pelear-, -BASTA!-, grito Marina, -Sigo yo Guruclef, así que…prepárate-, -Cuando gustes Marina, lanza todo tu poder-, -Marina lo vio furiosa, ya que su esposo estaba lastimado por su culpa, lo vio fijamente, mientras se concentraba, empezó a sentir la fuerza de su corazón con más intensidad ya que Fred estaba lastimado-, -DRAGON DE AGUA!-, Marina lazo su fiero ataque contra el mago que uso su poder para detener su ataque, -ESCUDO PROTECTOR!-, Marina no dejaba de atacarlo y al ver a Fred lastimado sentía mucha rabia, su poder se incremento hasta romper el escudo del hechicero, -ARRRGH!, Guruclef cayo tendido al piso, Latís corrió hacia él, -Guruclef! Guruclef! Responde, estas bien?-, el Mago se incorporo, pero de pronto se encorvo, el ataque de Marina lo había lastimado a un costado de sus costillas. –Marina! Acaso tratabas de matarme-, -No Guruclef…pero si no puedes soportar eso, mejor no luches, no eres tan fuerte como creía-, Marina recito lo mismo que el mago le dijo a su esposo, -Tienes que ser tan infantil Marina?, -Querías medir nuestra fuerza no? Ahí está, con eso respondes todas tus dudas y si nos disculpas, tengo que curar a mi esposo-, Marina tomo la mano de Fred y salieron de la sala de trono cuando Guruclef le grito, -Y yo qué? Yo también necesito que me cures, me lastimaste las costillas-, -CURATE TU SOLO GRAN GURU DE CEFIRO, TIENES EL PODER PARA HACERLO!-, Marina le dio la espalda y salió. Guruclef iba caminando para detenerla cuando Latís lo detuvo, -Déjala Guruclef, tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca, deja tus celos para otro momento-, dijo Latís muy serio, -Marina es muy fuerte, pudo tumbarte…jamás había visto eso-, -Lo sé Latís, el poder de ella es más fuerte que el de Lucy y Anaïs, la necesitamos para pelear-.

Mientras en el cuarto que tiene la guerrera de agua en el castillo, -Como te sientes Fred, está bien?, -solo me rozo Marina no te preocupes…por cierto, que poder tienes! Sacudiste a Guruclef como si fuera un mosquito-, Marina se sonrojo, -Estaba enojada porque saliste lastimada de su ataque-, Fred suspiro, -Creo que el celoso mago tiene razón, no soy tan fuerte como creía-, Marina abrazo a su esposo, no digas eso Fred, simplemente todos nosotros tenemos entrenamiento previo, tu no lo tienes…como te dije, Geo y Zas nos ayudarán con eso, le dije a Lucy y a Latís y ellos están informados, ellos luchan con Robots gigantes, así que creo que tienes buenas aptitudes, como te dije la tecnología de la tierra y de Autozam es parecida. –Gracias amor!-, -Fred beso a Marina, -Te amo amor-.

-Marina!. Entro Lucy corriendo a su habitación, - Acaban de atacar la fortaleza de Bravada de Cizeta, derrotaron a un genio de Simsa…pero Corbe el esposo de Tatra es muy mal herido-, Marina pego en la pared, -MALDITA SEA! Tenemos que ayudarles-, -Tranquila Marina-, la tranquilizo Lucy-, ya vienen para acá-, Tata y su esposo junto con su ejército se quedaron a proteger el Planeta, dentro de unas horas tendremos comunicación con ella y Tatra no tarda en llegar, quieren que Fred y tu atiendan a su esposo, está muy preocupada-, -Por supuesto Lucy, Fred vamos, esa herida no es nada, vamos tenemos que ayudarlos-, Fred asintió y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Iban corriendo rumbo a la sala de trono, -Guruclef!, como esta Corbe?-, Marina pregunto sumamente preocupada-, -Tranquila Marina, en unos momentos llegaran-, Marina asintió, se acerco más a él, -Mientras, déjame ver tus costillas-, volteo a ver a su esposo, -Fred ven, necesito que me ayudes-, -No te preocupes Marina ya tome una poción-, alego Guruclef, avergonzado-, -No me importa Guruclef, hay que ponerte algo de presión, donde estas Nikona?-, Nikona apareció de repente, -Pupupupupupupupu-, -Marina sonrió a la bola peluda de Nikona, -Necesito una vendas grandes y gruesas Nikona, rápido-, Nikona hizo aparecer la vendas, -Guruclef-, comento Fred con una sonrisa, -Una disculpa por lo de hace rato, perdimos los estribos y en estos momentos eso no debe de ser-, -No te preocupes Fred, yo también me porte mal, amigos?-, Guruclef le extendió la mano ya Fred y este la estrecho, -Por supuesto Guruclef, pero ahora necesito que por favor te quites la parte de arriba de la ropa porque te vamos a apretar con las vendas-, -Que? Pero es que…jamás revelo m i cuerpo y es que…-, Marina Gruño, -GGGRRRR! Así no te podemos ayudar-, se acerco al mago y le quito la túnica de un jalón, la playera de cuello de tortuga se la quita a la fuerza ya que el aunque el mago no ponía objeción por quitársela, tampoco hizo nada para ayudar, viendo esto se unió Fred para quitársela, inmediatamente cuando vio su torso desnudo, se sonrojo como tomate, ya que estaban todos sus amigos ahí, Marina al ver su torso desnuda entro en shock, era tan hermoso, como si fuera labrado en mármol, como un Dios griego, trato de controlar sus emociones, perdió esos pensamientos cuando entraron a la sala de trono Tatra y Corbe con sus solados, uno de ellos traía cargando al esposo de Tatra, estaba muy mal herido.

-Por favor ayúdennos-, Tatra grito suplicante, -Marina, ponle la venda Guruclef, Nikona te necesito ahorita!, lo que te pida dámelo si?...Por favor a los demás salgan, no podemos tener a tanta gente aquí si vamos a curar a Corbe…Tatra tu quédate, sé que no aguantaras estar afuera-, todos se dieron cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y salieron-, Nikona asintió, mientras Marina le decía dulcemente al gurú, -te voy a apretar, te dolerá un poco, pero te podrás mover-, empezó con su trabajo, mientras Fred asistía el esposo de Tatra con Nikona, Marina trataba de poner rápidamente la venda a Fred, cuando toco su piel, sintieron una corriente eléctrica, el mago bajo la vista para ver a Marina y ella lo volteo a ver, se apeno y miro hacia otro lado, cuando termino de ponerle la venda, evito verlo, -Ponte tu ropa y tu túnica, apúrate que te necesitamos para curar a Corbe, rápido Guruclef!-, Marina se acerco corriendo a donde estaba el enfermo-, -Nikona, necesito que me desinfectes las manos y necesito guantes, bata, cubre bocas y necesito que tapes mi cabello rápido!-, Nikona hizo brillar su gema e inmediatamente Marina estaba vestida como doctor de urgencias, -Fred-, pregunto Marina angustiada, -Cual es el diagnostico?-, Tiene roto el brazo, la clavícula y tiene hemorragia interna, tiene lastimado el bazo-, -Guruclef!, -Grito Marina, -Puedes hacer un hechizo para ayudar a sanarlo? Lo más preocupante es el bazo, si no detenemos la hemorragia morirá, está muy mal herido con la poción no será suficiente, rápido!-, Guruclef se acerco y vio como de su lado izquierdo estaba casi negro por la hemorragia interna, conjuro un hechizo que ilumino el cuerpo de Corbe, quitando la mancha de su piel y sanando poco a poco el brazo y la clavícula rota, al ver la mejoría en Corbe Marina y Fred, checaron sus signos vitales, y empezaron a acomodar el brazo y clavícula de Corbe, lo vendaron y le dieron una poción para que descansará.

–Creo que se recuperará Tatra, en la noche ya estará mucho mejor, no te preocupes estará bien-, Tatra abrazo fuerte a su amiga y comenzó a llorar, -Pensé que moriría Marina! No podría vivir en un mundo donde el no estuviera-, Marina estrecho más fuerte a su amiga, -No te preocupes Tatra, el estará mejor, ya lo veras,- Tatra se separo de su amigo y corrió a abrazar a Guruclef y Fred, -chicos les agradezco de corazón todo lo que hicieron por mi esposo, -Fred estrecho a Tatra, pero Guruclef, solo se limito a darle una palmaditas en la espalda, -No tienes que agradecer Tatra-, dijo Fred conmovido, -fue un placer-, comento Guruclef.

-Tatra, como fue que paso el ataque?-, -Veníamos hacia aquí a avisarles que nuestro planeta estaba siendo atacado, en la mañana llegaron los invasores de Simsa con sus genios, primero tuvimos el ataque de su rey llamado Salomón, pero se retiro de inmediato, quedaron los genios oscuros del planeta, así se hacen llamar, Tata y Celt derrotaron a dos de ellos, pero uno tercero escapo, supongo que el más fuerte, Corbe y yo veníamos hacia acá en Bravada cuando embistieron la nave, Corbe salió con su genio y aunque logro derrotar al genio oscuro, este logro herirlo y dejo esto para ustedes-, Tatra les enseño el sobre, -Viene dirigido hacia ti Guruclef-. Guruclef toma el sobre y lo abre con detenimiento, lo empieza a leer en voz alta:

**_Estimado Gran Gurú de Céfiro:_**

**_Es mi deber, por ser el rey de mayor sabiduría en toda la galaxia, llevar a mi reino a la máxima prosperidad, así como el de conquistar reinos y hacerlos míos, no hay nada que no pueda hacer con mi sabiduría y mi fuerza, no desesperaré hasta conseguirlo y no habrá nadie para detenerme._**

**_Como futuro supremo soberano de los planetas de Cizeta, Autozam y Farehn, he decidido que el planeta Céfiro serás de gran riqueza para nosotros, desposando a la actual Reina Anaïs _****_Hououji_****_, Guerrera de Viento, así como teniendo de concubinas a las demás Guerreras Mágicas, Lucy Shidou Guerrera de fuego y ex Pilar de Céfiro, así como a Marina Ryuuzaki, Guerrera de agua y curandera de Céfiro…_**-, Guruclef estaba furioso por lo que pretendía el rey de Simsa, no solo atentaba contra la Reina, también contra el alguna vez Pilar de Céfiro y con el amor de su vida…Marina. **_Entregaran estas tierras por la buena o por la mala Gran gurú de Céfiro y usted será mi esclavo y consejero, lo que no sea mío por la buena, se pagará con la sangre inocente de los ciudadanos de Céfiro, esperamos la cabeza del Rey de Céfiro como ofrenda de la buena voluntad de su tierra, tienen hasta la tercera luna llena para atender mi petición y entregar la cabeza del rey como regalo de buena voluntad, de lo contrario, no tendré merced con Céfiro._**

**_Rey Salomón de Simsa_**

-Maldito sea!-, Dijo Guruclef-, Marina y Tatra ahogaron un grito de horror, lo que se avecinaba era lo peor que habían pensado, -Que vamos a hacer Guruclef?-, pregunto Fred, bastante nervioso por le comunicado que recibió el mago. –No se, demonios!, Tatra, saben de donde es ese planeta?, -Tatra movió la cabeza , -no lo sabemos con exactitud, es un planeta muy pequeño pero con gran fuerza, muy retirado de aquí, aunque es de esta galaxia, jamás habíamos escuchado cual era su rey, además tiene un nombre extraño-, -Salomón no es un nombre extraño Tatra-, comento Fred, -Por lo menos no en mundo místico-, -Que quieres decir con eso?-, pregunto el mago, -Existe ese nombre en su planeta?-, -en efecto Guruclef, en un nombre bíblico, de nuestro Dios en mundo místico, pero existió hace muchísimo tiempo y no creo que sea el mismo ni tampoco creo que tenga relación con este rey-. Guruclef lo miro con fastidio, -Explícate por favor que no te endiento nada-. Fred suspiro y continuo:

- Fue un rey en mundo místico, Fue el tercer rey de Israel, Su ascenso al trono está precedido de muertes entre los que se oponen a su coronación y los que la defienden, extiende la gloria de su nación, antes que optar por el uso de las armas, prefiere el amurallamiento de las ciudades e incluso el matrimonio con princesas de otros pueblos, como el que selló con la hija del faraón egipcio. Fue un buen comerciante, entablo relaciones con los pueblos del otro extremo del mar Rojo y con el lejano territorio árabe. La acumulación de una gran riqueza le permite la construcción de su templo. Para llevar a cabo esta obra decide implantar un régimen de impuestos, del cual exonera a la tribu de la que era originario, lo que ocasiona divisiones y malestar entre su pueblo. Por este motivo comienza la disgregación del reino y fue acabado…Pero de eso Guruclef, fue hace miles de años antes, mas de 2010 años, así que no se trata del mismo, pero tiene alguna similitud, por lo que te pone en esta estúpida carta, además nuestro mundo está en otra dimensión, tenemos que investigar bien quién es ese tipo, pero está loco si cree que Marina va a estar con él como su concubina, además tenemos que avisar a Paris-.

-Tatra, a ustedes les llego una carta con este tipo de amenazas?-, -Si Guruclef, decía lo mismo, solo que a Tatra y a mí nos quiere como concubinas el muy desgraciado además, estoy seguro que su ataque hacia nuestro planeta seguirá, espero que Corbe de recupere pronto, no puedo dejar a Tata y Celt solos, ese rey es capaz de todo.

Guruclef, llamo telepáticamente a todos, para una reunión.-Que pasa Guruclef? No me asustes-, Guruclef le dio la carta del Rey Salomón, -Ten, entérate por ti mismo-, Paris empezó a leer la carta y de una mirada de preocupación paso a una de horror, estaba completamente horrorizado por lo que pedía el Rey. Volteo a ver a todos, vio a Lucy y Anaïs llorar, -Tranquilas por favor, no va a pasar nada de eso, no nos dejaremos, lucharemos!, -Yo lo se Paris-, dijo Anaïs totalmente deshecha por lo que pedía el rey, -Pero te quiere muerto!...tengo mucho miedo…-.

-POR DIOS ANAIS!-, Le grito Marina muy molesta, -No es momento de que se pongan a llorar, es momento de estar juntos y luchar, debemos planear una estrategia, venceremos a ese rey, no nos quitará nuestra vida y lo que nos pertenece!...así que por favor dejen de llorar, falta casi un mes para el ataque del Rey Salomón, debemos de estar más preparados que nunca! O acaso crees que Windom o Rayearth las dejaran solas o desamparadas? o que Esmeralda desamparará a su hermano? CONTESTEN!-, Anaïs y Lucy bajaron la vista, se sentían avergonzadas de tener miedo, -Hemos luchado dos veces por Céfiro dos veces!, Y Debonair no fue un enemigo fácil y lo que pasamos con Zagato y Esmeralda tampoco, además teníamos 12 años menos!, por favor tengan fe chicas!-.

-Marina tiene razón-, comento Latís, -Todos pelearemos, y no nos quitaran nuestra vida y protegeremos a nuestra familia, nuestros Reyes y a la gente de Céfiro-, -Mis niñas tranquilas todo estará bien-, comento Caldina con un tono amoroso, -Todos pelearemos, -dijo Ráfaga, -Todos defenderemos Céfiro, -comento Presea, -hare armas para todos en seguida, voy por el mineral escudo al bosque del silencio-, salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos sin antes gritar, -Estemos unidos! Hay que tener fe!-, -Mis amigos y yo lucharemos por la gente que amamos-, dijo Ascot entrando a la sala de trono, -Yo peleare por todos ustedes, no solo por mi esposa, el año que he estado aquí, lo considero mi familia, incluyéndote a ti Guruclef, aunque se los sentimientos que tienes por Marina, te aprecio y te quiero como si fueras parte de mi familia, aunque me encela un poco que Marina te haga tantos postres-, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, incluyendo Marina, -Gracias Fred, yo también te considero como de mi familia, tu sabes que amo a Marina, tal vez de la forma equivocada, ya que ella es tuya, es decir, su corazón es tuyo, aun así-, volteo el mago a verlos a todos, -Los amo a todos ustedes, no nos vencerán, lucharemos, venceremos, no nos quitaran Céfiro!-, todos empezaron a aplaudir, -Y no dejaremos que nuestros hermanos de Cizeta, Autozam y Farehn sufran! Ellos son nuestros hermanos y no lo veremos caer!, pelearemos por ellos!-, Giro Guruclef-, todos se abrazaban y lloraban, era un momento muy emotivo.

-Muy bien amigos-, comento Guruclef animado, hay que organizarnos, -Latís prepara a los soldados y entrénalos, -Ráfaga necesito que entrenes a Ascot y Fred como espadachines, lo que puedan aprender será bueno-, El mago volteo a ver a Ascot, -Necesito que Fred disponga de una de tus criaturas para que pueda pelear, yo sé Fred que pediste ayuda para pelear con Autozam por la tecnología, pero creo que a ella le gustaría más que estuvieras con nosotros-, Fred asintió, -Guerreras Mágicas, Caldina, necesito que entrenen sobre todo tu Caldina, sus hechizo y sus habilidades de combate. Tatra, por favor pasa la noche en Céfiro, Corbe está descansando, pero necesito que nos cuentes que tipo de ataques tienen estos genios oscuros de Cisma, vamos Paris-.

Todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que el Gurú les dijo, todos tenían cosas que hacer, prepararse, entrenar, dar lo mejor de sí, por ellos por sus hijos por sus amores, por la gente de Céfiro, por ellos mismos, para vivir, y tener un futuro en Céfiro.


	17. 17 Declaración y Ataque

17. Declaración y Ataque

Las semanas pasaron, el ritmo seguía siendo, el recuerdo de Tatra y Corbe rumbo a Cizeta, le daba a Marina la esperanza de que con voluntad todo se podría solucionar. Sin embargo, el ambiente en el castillo se sentía bastante lúgubre, Marina pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Fred y aunque el mago quiso acercarse a platicar con ella, simplemente lo evitaba, -"tengo que poner en un balance mis prioridades y es pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi esposo"-, aunque su corazón dictara lo contrario. Guruclef les informo a los chicos acerca del poder de los genios oscuros, -Son malos, matan mujeres y niños como si fueran guerreros, no tienen piedad por nadie y tienen poderes que son difíciles de evadir ya que no cesan hasta que incapacitan o matan al objetivo, son realmente terribles-, les comento el mago, -tenemos que estar más preparados que nunca, quise decirles esto a ustedes porque las guerreras y Caldina tienen niños, lo tomarían muy mal y tendrían demasiado miedo, lo menos que queremos ahorita es que Lucy tenga miedo, se desestabilizaría más el planeta. -. Ráfaga, Latís y Paris asintieron, con miedo, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a sus esposas e hijos.

-Estamos listos Guruclef-, dijo Ascot, -Fred y yo estamos entrenados por Ráfaga y Fred tendrá a Atalante y yo a Ducy así que no hay problema estaremos protegidos, además ahorita las guerreras están descansando, no pueden estar entrenando todo el día, -Y donde esta Fred?-, pregunto el mago, -con Marina obviamente, desea quedar embarazada por si algo pasa-, Guruclef abrió los ojos con molestia, -Acaso están locos? Este es el peor momento para que ella se embarace-, -Guruclef, déjalos, es su decisión y tú no tienes cabida ahí, es cosa de ellos-, por mucho que el mago quisiera ocultar sus celos, en realidad Ascot tenía razón.

-Bueno eso es todo, vayan a descansar-, comento el mago tocándose las sienes, Ráfaga, Paris, Latís y Ascot salieron, quedándose él solo. –"El día siguiente será decisivo, no quiero pasar la noche solo, si por lo menos estuvieras conmigo…tendría más esperanza"-. Guruclef se fue con ese pensamiento al jardín del palacio.

Por su parte Marina pensaba lo mismo, solo daba vueltas en la cama y veía a Fred dormir, -"se ve tan tranquilo, como si mañana no pasara nada, ¿cómo puede un corazón amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Pensar que me case enamorada solamente de mi esposo y ahora que tenemos la incertidumbre de si nuestra vida terminara el día de mañana broto lo que mi corazón con tanto empeño logro ocultar…que también amo a Guruclef, todas estas semanas evitándolo ¿para qué? No sirvió de nada...Por lo menos tengo que ir a verlo, decirle lo que siento, solo así estaré tranquila"-, en ese momento Fred se levanto, -Amor…tengo el sueño un poco ligero, me pasas la poción que tienes a tu lado? Quiero dormir bien para estar entero mañana, no sabemos que nos espera-, Marina le sonrió y le dio la poción, -Te amo amor, espero que hoy en la tarde, si se haya consumado y por fin estés embarazada-, -Yo también lo espero amor, te amo-, Marina se acerco a su esposo y lo beso dulcemente, Fred se tomo la poción y se quedo completamente dormido.

Marina salió de la habitación en busca del Gurú de Céfiro, sin embargo no lo encontró en la sala de trono, estaba vacía, sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al jardín para refrescar su mente, ¿sería buena idea decirle al mago lo que sentía? Tal vez no, pensaba en su interior, trepo al árbol donde originalmente Anaïs y Paris se besaban y suspiro.

El mago estaba punto de regresar a su cuarto cuando vio a Marina trepada en uno de los arboles del jardín, cuando la vio se sonrojo, llevaba puesta una bata muy ligera, se transparentaba toda su figura, -No puedes dormir?-, la voz del mago la saco de su profundo pensamiento, -No Guruclef, como podría? Con lo de mañana, no creo pegar ojo en toda la noche-. El mago también trepo al árbol y se sentó al lado de ella, -Recuerdo la segunda vez que regresaron a Céfiro, cuando me buscaste porque no podías dormir-, Marina alzo la vista para ver las estrellas, -Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, te fui a buscar porque quería verte, quería pedirte disculpas por portarme tan mal-, -Y ahora pequeña Marina? No puedes dormir?, no tienes frio?- le dijo tocando su delgada bata, -No…mi corazón con lo de mañana está en una encrucijada, esta divido en dos por eso no puedo dormir-, Guruclef se sintió profundamente dolido, pensando tontamente en Ascot, -Estas preocupada por Ascot y Fred verdad? Por eso dices que tu corazón está dividido en dos?-, Marina soltó una carcajada seca, -Mago tonto, mi corazón esta así por Fred y por ti-, el mago no lo podía creer, -"¿fue una ilusión lo que dijo?"- pensaba para sí mismo, -Estoy enamorada de ti también Guruclef, aparte de mi marido, te amo con todo mi corazón…no sé porque está pasando esto ahorita, pero quiero que sepas que si me pasa algo mañana, te ame de toda mi vida-, el mago, casi se cae de la impresión cuando Marina lo sujeta para que no fuera a dar al piso, sin prever que jalándolo quedaría muy cerca de él, -Solo quería que lo supieras, no quiero ser una cobarde como la vez de la batalla contra Debonair y bueno eso es todo, precisamente te estaba buscando para decirte eso-, Marina volteo la vista, ágilmente bajo del árbol, -Buenas noches Guruclef, que descanses-, Marina se aproximaba a la salida cuando el mago brinco hacia ella y de un hechizo la tele transporto a su cuarto, -Marina, por favor, no me dejes solo-, -Donde estamos?-pregunto Marina asombrada, -Estamos en mi cuarto, por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo… aunque si quieres estar con Fred, no habrá problema-, bajo la vista el mago.

Marina toco su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas y el mago comenzó a llorar. –No te preocupes no te dejaré-, el mago la abrazo con fuerza, y comenzó a llorar como niño, como jamás había llorado en su vida, -Tengo miedo Marina, tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo, de que nos maten mañana, de no volverte a ver, no podría vivir sin ti, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, te rechace porque jamás en la vida me hice el propósito de amar a alguien, jamás nadie me toco como tú, perdóname por todo…sé que es tarde y ahora eres de alguien más y no eres mía pero por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo-, el momento decisivo en la historia de Céfiro era mañana y no sabía si sobrevivirán, lloro de desesperación, por no saber si había futuro para él, para ella, para ellos juntos, -hoy estoy contigo amor y eso es lo que debe de importar-, Marina le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y cuello, Guruclef se separo un poco de ella y vio que salían lagrimas de aquellos ojos azules que siempre había amado, beso cada ojo antes de decir, -Te amo Marina-, -Y yo a ti- contesto la Guerrera del Agua.

Guruclef puso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un tierno beso, Marina respondía suavemente a los besos de é que poco a poco se fueron tornando más demandantes, Guruclef la besaba con pasión y ella respondía a los besos de una manera tan aliviada, había ansiado tanto ese momento. Guruclef, la tomo del cuello y empezó a besarlo, era tanta su desesperación y su necesidad de estar con ella que masajeaba su lengua contra el cuello de ella haciendo que Marina brotara un pequeño gemido de placer, Marina tomo su rostro con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo de manera amenazante, al principio el mago se sonrojo un poco con el beso ya que Marina, al besarlo bajo lentamente sus manos hasta tocar su espalda baja. Marina empezó a besarlo igualmente en el cuello, y subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

El mago no pudo más y literalmente rasgo la bata de Marina y ella por su parte, quito la túnica en un jalón, subiendo su playera de cuello de tortuga que siempre llevaba el mago, Marina toco con necesidad el pecho desnudo del mago hasta llegar a su cintura cuando el mago se encorvo, seguía lastimado por el ataque de ella, -¿Te sigue doliendo?- pregunto preocupada, -Un poco Marina…la verdad es que si me partiste la cara, tienes mucho poder y eso es lo que necesitaremos mañana-. Marina se acerco suavemente a las costillas de él y beso la parte que el mago tenia lastimada. Guruclef la levanto de un tirón, no quería dejar de besarla, se separo un momento de ella y la contemplo totalmente desnuda, -Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Marina-, ella sonrió y lo acerco a él, mientras se besaban, Guruclef, acariciaba el cuerpo de Marina hasta donde le alcanzaban los brazos. La cargo y la llevo hasta su cama, la coloco suavemente en la cama y se acostó al lado de ella, con suavidad se subió encima de ella para poder besar su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla desde la cabeza, bajando por su cuello y dirigiéndose a su pecho, besándolos y tocándolos dulcemente con sus manos y con sus labios, ella tocaba suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a la espalda baja del mago y enroscando sus piernas contra las de él acariciando sus pantorrillas con los pies. El mago le susurro al odio, -Realmente no sé cómo hacerlo Marina, nunca he estado con una mujer-, Marina lo sabía y no se extraño, el mago era muy reservado, era su primera vez y seria con ella, -No te preocupes, déjame todo a mí, - susurro dando un beso en su oreja. Marina lo empujo dulcemente y se poso encima de él, uniéndose lentamente, Guruclef, veía asombrado, miedoso, excitado, en shock a Marina, cuando entro completamente, Guruclef y Marina gimieron al mismo tiempo. Marina se movió lentamente tocando el torso del mago con cada movimiento, Guruclef, tenía los ojos más dulces que jamás había visto, estaban llenos de amor, de pasión y de deseo, ella comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza. El mago estaba sumamente extasiado, la imagen de la Guerrera del Agua encima de él desnuda, el ver su cara mientras se movía, el amor en sus ojos, el movimiento de su cuerpo, de sus pechos, era algo que ni muerto podría olvidar, cuando Marina estaba a punto de llegar al cielo, el mago repentinamente se sentó y la abrazo con fuerza. Quería llegar al cielo con ella en sus brazos, era la primera vez que se fundían como un solo ser...y tal vez la última vez.

Cuando todo termino, seguían abrazados, Marina tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro, ligeramente se bajo de su cuerpo y se incorporo, -¿Ya te vas Marina?- comento Guruclef con un tono bastante triste, ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente tomo la túnica del mago y se la puso encima de su cuerpo desnudo, -No Guruclef, me levante porque tengo frio-, regreso a la cama y se acostó al lado de él. –Jamás creí ni en un millón de años que estaría así contigo-, dijo Guruclef besando su frente.

En ese momento escucharon un estruendo horrible, uno de los pilares del castillo había sido atacado, Guruclef y Marina se sobresaltaron, inmediatamente se levantaron y salieron. El mago con un movimiento de su báculo vistió a Marina y a él. – Llegaron a la sala de trono tele transportándose, los ojos estaban puestos en la pareja que había llegado, sobre todo por el marido de la Guerrera del Agua. Cuando Marina vio a su esposo corrió a abrazarlo, dejando a Guruclef con el corazón roto, -¿Fred estas bien?-, Fred la veía exasperado, -¿Donde estabas Marina? Cuando escuche es estruendo me desperté y no te vi, me preocupe horro…-, se escucho el segundo estruendo.

-Fui muy paciente Gurú, entrégame al Rey de Céfiro o sufre las consecuencias, yo Rey Salomón de Simsa, te estoy dando una orden-, una voz terriblemente amenazadora se escucho en la sala de trono. Hizo su aparición el Rey, las chicas casi se desmayan a verlo, era un monstruo realmente aterrador, con rasgos físicamente humanos, sus extremidades eran largas y delgadas, con un torso terriblemente pequeño y unos grandes pies, le sobresalía un vientre asquerosamente abultado, sin embargo, la cara del rey estaba desfigurada, tenía un ojo más abajo del otro, con la boca chueca y una finísima nariz, físicamente era un monstruo.

-No tendrás nada de nosotros Salomón, nada!-, el rey Salomón encarno una ceja, dirigiendo su ataque directamente hacia las personas que estaban en la sala de trono, -RAYOS DE MUERTE!, rápidamente Anaïs y Guruclef se pusieron delante de todos sus amigos para protegerlos del ataque, -ESCUDO PROTECTOR!-, -VIENTO DE DEFENSA!-, lograron contrarrestar el ataque, pero Guruclef y Anaïs quedaron un poco lastimados.

-Así que tu eres mi Reina quería Anaïs-, hizo una reverencia, -mucho gusto amada mujer, mira, aquí tengo a tus amigas de Cizeta y Farehn que son mis concubinas-, rápidamente con un movimiento de mano, aparecieron Tata, Tatra y Aska encadenadas de manos y pies.

-Que has hecho con los planetas? Contesta maldito!- escupió Paris entre dientes, -nada joven Paris, solo me entregaron su vida a cambio de que su gente tuviera libertad y hasta ahorita he cumplido mi palabra, pero cuando tenga tu cabeza debajo de mi pie y Céfiro este bajo mi control yo reinare toda la galaxia-.

-Maldito cobarde-, grito Tata, -podrás tenernos a nosotras, pero jamás tendrás nuestro corazón y el corazón de Cizeta y Farhen y mucho menos de Céfiro!-, el rey volteo su mirada hacia Tata y haciendo una leve inclinación a su cabeza, Tata empezó a convulsionarse, hasta quedar completamente desmayada, -Tatra y Aska que estaban cerca de ella, se agacharon para auxiliarla.

Marina veía horrorizada como Tata cayó al suelo y corrió a su auxilio, el rey de dio cuenta y la atrapo, dejándola inmovilizada.

-Así que tu eres la Guerrera del Agua…excelente…es incluso más hermosa que la Reina de Céfiro-, -suéltame maldito, que te has creído, suéltame-, Marina trataba de moverse, de repente cayó al piso, Guruclef rompió el hechizo del rey y Fred inmediatamente fue por ella, -Guruclef, te arrepentirás en haberme desobedecido, el rey junto con las princesas de Cizeta y Farehn empezaron a desparecer, -todos ustedes perecerán-.

Despareció y el castillo sufrió un terrible impacto, apareció el genio tomo a Fred y a Guruclef,

-VENGAN CRIATURAS!- grito Ascot, apareció Atalante volando hacia el genio del Rey. -CERES!- grito Marina, volando e inmediatamente enfrentándose al genio del rey de Simsa, -RAYEARTH-, -WINDAM-, dijeron Lucy y Anaïs respectivamente.

-No tengo intenciones de pelear todavía…esperen nuevamente mi ataque Cefirianos, pronto volveré, mas pronto de lo que se imaginan-, con una risa siniestra se perdió el genio de Salomón. –Latis! Paris!-, grito Guruclef, -Rápido, comuníquense con Cizeta y Farehn, no sé cómo diablos pudo capturarlas…apenas el día de ayer hable con ellas, hay que investigar y tratar de salvarlas-, Latís y Paris no sabían qué hacer, si esperar a sus esposas o obedecer las órdenes de Guruclef, -no se queden ahí, yo las recibiré…muévanse!-, grito el mago furioso.

-Ascot y Fred vayan a ver a los niños, los tele transporte al cuarto de la corona con Nikona, vayan rápido!-, Ascot y Fred asintieron, corrieron hacia el cuarto de la corona. Casi enseguida de que los demás abandonaron la sala de trono, regresaron las guerreras mágicas.

-Marina!-, exclamo Guruclef, olvidando por completo a Lucy y Anaïs, -¿te encuentras bien?-, Marina asintió un poco apenada por la mirada que tenían Lucy y Anaïs hacia ellos, -Guruclef, vamos con nuestras familias, nosotras también estamos bien-, el mago ni siquiera se percato de lo que comento Lucy. –Los dejamos solos para que hablen-, comento Anaïs de una manera prudente, era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos dos y sus dos mejores amigas se daban cuenta.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo Guruclef?-, pregunto Marina preocupada ya que no lo veía ahí, -Fred fue con Ascot a ver cómo estaban los niños, yo mismo lo mande-, -Necesito ir a verlo, debe de estar muy preocupado-, Marina le dio la espalda al mago pero este la detuvo.

-Espera Marina-, ella no quería voltear a verlo, estaba confundida, -Podemos hablar de lo que paso…por favor. Fred había regresado del cuarto de la corona cuando escucho a Marina y Guruclef hablar, se oculto para que no lo vieran, -Guruclef, no creo que sea el momento, ya sabes mis sentimientos-, el mago sonrió, -Lo sé Marina-, la acerco a ella y vio como le dio un tierno beso cerca su boca. Marina sonrió y salió corriendo de ahí. Fred había presenciado todo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que tenían su esposa y el Gurú. Se oculto más para que Marina no lo viera, rápidamente fue a otro de los jardines del palacio y se encontró a Nikona, se sentía sumamente deprimido. Se sento cerca de un lago y derramo algunas lagrimas, -"Marina todavía lo ama y me ama a mi también…debe de ser difícil para ella"-, Nikona brinco encima de el, -PUPUPUPUPUPUPU-, -si Nikona, se que no debo de estar triste, yo la amo y la quiero para mí, pero…con todo esto no sabemos si sobreviviremos cierto?-, -PUPUPUPUPU-, Fred abrazo al animalito que tenía un año de vivir con ellos. –Nikona, serias tan amable de proporcionarme unas hojas de papel y un sobre, tengo que hacer algo-. Nikona con un resplandor hizo aparecer todo lo que necesitaba Fred, -gracias Nikona, eres especial-. Fred empezó a escribir una carta, mientras escribía derramaba alguna lágrimas, cuando la termino, cerro 2 sobre y se los dio a Nikona.

-Nikona por favor, si llega a pasarme algo, dale esta carta a Marina y esta otra a Guruclef por favor, se las darás?-, -PUPUPUPUPU-, dijo con una lagrima, -Gracias!-.

-Fred!-, llego Marina corriendo, -donde estabas, te he estado buscando como loca?-, -Perdóname Marina, estas bien?-, pregunto la guerrera preocupada, veía los ojos de Fred tristes, -no es nada,-simplemente estoy un poco cansado…vamos a nuestra alcoba.

Se dirigieron hacia su cuarto, Fred dio un vistazo a Nikona que estaba atrás de ellos, se vieron melancólicamente, mientras se dirigían a descansar.


	18. 18 Equipo

18. Equipo

Latís corría hacia la salida del castillo para recibir a Geo, -Geo, que gusto verte y saber que estas bien, necesitamos tu ayuda, ese malnacido tiene a las princesas Tata, Tatra y Aska en su poder, realmente desconozco el paradero de sus esposos, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor. ¡Tenemos que atacar ya!- dijo Latís al recibir a su amigo.

-No te preocupes en nuestra nave tenemos a la mitad del ejercito de Autozam para apoyar a los demás planetas, la otra mitad se quedo protegiendo el planeta, por favor avisa a los sultanes, y los padres de Aska para preparar el contra ataque, tenemos que estar preparados, anda Latís ve…yo iré a buscar a Guruclef para ponernos de acuerdo, los refuerzos de los planetas tienen que llegar a más tardar hoy, no sabemos cuando vuelva a atacar este desgraciado-, termino Geo con angustia, Latís asintió y fue corriendo a comunicarse con los demás.

Mientras tanto, Marina estaba en su recamara platicando con su esposo cuando Ascot entro, -Disculpen chicos, pero Guruclef quiere vernos en la sala de trono, vamos a definir el contraataque para Simsa-, la pareja asintió y salió disparada de la habitación, mientras corrían hacia la sala de trono, Ascot comento, -al parecer los sultanes de Cizeta ya tienen información acerca del planeta que nos está atacando-, Marina asintió, -por fin…espero que no sea de nuestra galaxia Fred, ese nombre Salomón suena tan pero tan familiar para nosotros-, decía Marina mientras seguían corriendo.

Llegaron a la sala de trono y los padres de las princesas de Cizeta se encontraban platicando con Guruclef, Geo y con los padres de Aska. Guruclef volteo la vista al ver a Marina, le carcomían los celos de verla entrando de la mano de su esposo, Latís se dio cuenta y le piso el pie, el mago volteo a ver a su amigo con cara desesperada, _-"compórtate Guruclef, el es su esposo y no importa lo que haya pasado, deja tus celos estúpidos para otro momento, si estamos separados nos van a hacer trizas"_-, dijo Latís telepáticamente al mago. El mago volteo y los recibió con una sonrisa forzada. Se incorporaron Paris con Anaïs, Lucy, Caldina, Presea y Ráfaga.

-Los sultanes de Cizeta tienen información valiosa acerca del Rey Salomón y de su planeta-, dijo Guruclef solemnemente, -Así es-, dijo el sultán, después de mucho investigar, el planeta de Salomón es realmente pequeño, diría que es más pequeño que Cizeta, Sisma como es conocido, hace has de 400 años, era un planeta de gran esplendor, casi en comparación con Céfiro, durante años su rey estuvo conforme con eso, pero al pasar el tiempo el rey se volvió una persona oscura que ansiaba cada vez más poder y territorio, como en Céfiro, este se mantiene de los buenos pensamientos, aunque solo del rey y no es tan esclavizado como el sistema del pilar que tenían anteriormente ustedes, el planeta depende 100% del bienestar del rey y de su buen corazón. Codiciaba cada vez más poder y se apodero de pequeños planetas, mientras que el suyo, por lo oscuro de su corazón empezó a morir hasta desintegrarse por completo, muriendo su gente y todo lo que habitaba ahí, alcanzo a escapar de la destrucción con su ejército, que realmente son pocos pero muy poderosos, la poca gente que pudo salvarse viajo a otros planetas, ahí conocimos a una anciana que nos revelo el secreto antes de morir, no sabíamos de la existencia de ella hasta que se pidió información del planeta Simsa en Cizeta-. Dijo el sultán con tono serio.

-Acaban con todo, el planeta que conquistan corre la misma suerte que Simsa, cuando llegan a derrotar un ejército, corta la cabeza del rey acaecido y el planeta conquista vuelve a tener la misma suerte que Simsa, aunque en estos momentos el planeta que conquisto hace poco ya está a punto de desintegrarse, por eso quiere nuestros planetas, le queda poco tiempo al último que conquisto-. Finalizo el sultán con tristeza.

-¿Y cuál es la historia de Salomón? ¿Quién es ese rey y porque hace tantas crueldades? ¿tiene que ver con el que nosotros conocemos y que vivió hace tiempo en mundo místico? Pregunto Marina con tono miedoso. –Me temo que no Marina, este rey ha viajado mucho y posiblemente puede que conozca tu planeta pero esta tan lejana tu galaxia que con el viaje moriría. Era un rey bueno, una persona longeva como nosotros, desgraciadamente su esposa murió cuando tenían poco tiempo de casados, nunca perdono a su dios por quitársela y blasfemo contra él, por eso su dios lo castigo con esa apariencia, al morir el planeta murió su dios con él, solo tiene fuerza…fuerza maligna-. Concluyo el sultán.

-¿Y qué paso con toda la gente de los demás planetas que conquisto?-, pregunto Lucy, -todos perecieron cuando su planeta murió, niños, hombres y mujeres, pero el rey conserva a la elite de los planetas, el rey tiene alrededor de 10 princesas y reinas hasta el momento, contando a nuestras hijas y a Aska, les gusta quedárselas como recuerdo de sus conquistas y en sus batallas han perecido la mayoría, por lo regular, las lleva en su genio a todas, son la carne de cañón del rey-, dijo la madre de las princesas Tata y Tatra con una lagrima y voz angustiada.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos horrorizadas a excepción de Marina que sopeso la situación con ojos calculadores, definitivamente era peor de lo que esperaba, Lucy comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Marina no soporto más, se levanto y le dirigió un bofetón a su amiga, -¡COMPORTATE!, ¡ERES LA REPRESENTACIÓN DEL PILAR DE CÉFIRO Y CON TUS LLORIQUEOS HACES MAS FUERTE AL ENEMIGO! ¡TENEMOS QUE SER FUERTES! ¡ME SORPRENDE TU ACTITUD! ¡¿QUÉ LE VAS A ENSEÑAR A ZAGATO? ¡¿QUÉ SEA UN COBARDE?-, Lucy dejo de llorar y vio apenada a su amiga, pero no dijo nada, Marina la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió, -¡TU NO ERES ASI! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE PIERDAS LA COMPOSTURA! ¡SI YO FUERA RAYEARTH TE PATEARIA EL TRASERO! Así que no quiero lagrimas de nadie,-, dijo volteando a ver a todos, -de ninguno de ustedes, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¿Por qué dominios creen que no ha podido conquistar a ninguno de nuestros planetas? Porque está desesperado, sabe que estamos juntos, por eso tomo a las princesas en su poder, sabe que estamos juntos y que es una pelea reñida, ¡tenemos que tener fe!, la victoria esta aquí señores,-, dijo Marina picándose la cabeza con el dedo y el corazón, -control mental y control de nuestras emociones, venceremos, ¡LE CORTAREMOS LA CABEZA A ESE MALDITO Y RESCATAREMOS A NUESTRAS AMIGAS!-, dijo Marina triunfante. Todos se levantaron celebrando las palabras de Marina, Lucy y Anaïs corrieron a los brazos de su amiga, -Perdona Lucy que te abofeteara, pero te estabas poniendo muy histérica-, dijo Marina apenada, -Estuvo bien-, dijo Latís, Marina se sorprendió, -Ella tiene que ser más fuerte-, dijo abrazando a Lucy. –Bien dicho amor de verdad nos diste esperanza-, dijo Fred besando y abrazando a su esposa, Ascot se acerco a ellos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo a los dos.

-Bueno chicos pongan atención, he decidido quienes serán las tres personas que encabezaran a los ejércitos-, dijo Guruclef, -Latís llevará al ejercito de Autozam, Ráfaga al ejercito de Céfiro, Paris al de Farehn y Marina llevará al ejercito de Cizeta. A ustedes chicas no las puse al frente de un ejército, las noto un tanto ansiosas por sus hijos y tienen razón, no tendrían cabeza para liderar un ejército por el momento, además Marina es la más capaz en estos momentos-, menciono Guruclef con ternura.

- Caldina y Anaïs irán con Latís, Lucy y Presea irán con Ráfaga, Fred y Geo irán con Paris, y Ascot y yo iremos con Marina. Los separe de tal manera que no estén distraídos por sus parejas, recuerden es trabajo en equipo-, dijo el mago tranquilamente.

Fred suspiro, no le gustaba nada que Marina peleara con Guruclef, pero lo que lo consolaba es que Ascot estaría con ella, además el mago tenía razón, Fred no se podría concentrar si estuviera cerca de Marina y podría caer mal herido fácilmente. -Vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso, en 3 horas definiremos el ataque, por favor descansen ya que serán unas horas pesadas, Presea, te encargo mucho las armaduras de escudo para los que no cuentan con magia y para Ascot que es invocador-, dijo Guruclef terminando la junta.

Todos los asistentes empezaron a salir de la sala de trono, el mago se quedo completamente solo, se sentó y recargo su cabeza, tratando de pensar, tratando de estar más tranquilo. Estos días serian difíciles y pesados, estaba muy cansado, cansado para entrenar, cansado para enseñar magia, pero había tiempo de estar cansado, recordó las palabras de Marina y recobro la fuerza, no importaba si el perecía en la batalla o si le pasaba algo, el que estuviera sana y salva Marina era todo lo que el pedía.

Mientras en el cuarto de Marina, Fred discutía con ella acerca de liderar el ejercito de Cizeta, -Marina estoy preocupado por ti, es una responsabilidad muy grande-, decía Fred con tono preocupado, -Ya te dije que no hay problema, además si me escogieron fue por algo, es bueno que nos hayan separado, yo tampoco me concentraría pensando que estas en peligro, Paris te cuidara no te preocupes-, trato de convencer Marina a su esposo. –Marina, quiero que me prometas que si me pasa algo…quiero que rehagas tu vida-, pidió Fred con tono triste, -Nada malo va a pasar, recuerda lo que dije, todo es control mental así que no te voy a prometer una estupidez así porque nada va a pasar ¿entendiste?-, dijo Marina acercándose y besándolo en los labios. –Creo que es hora de regresar a la sala de trono Marina, ¿sabes? esto es emocionante, parece de película-, dijo Fred emocionado, Marina le dio un porrazo, -está bien que estés emocionado, pero cuando sea el ataque, espero que conserves la misma emoción y recuerda Fred, sin piedad, yo se que jamás has matado a nadie, pero no tengas misericordia, ¿entendiste?, además más tarde vamos a practicar…- dijo Marina arrastrándolo a la sala de trono.

-Qué bueno que todos están aquí-, dijo el mago cerciorándose que efectivamente estuvieran todos los responsables para esta batalla. –He sopesado la situación y los grupos de dividirán de la siguiente manera: el equipo de Paris y Ráfaga se concentraran a vencer a los genios del ejercito que al parecer son 5, Marina Ascot y yo junto al ejercito de Cizeta rescataremos al as princesas, en cuanto estén a salvo, ayudaremos a Paris y Ráfaga a vencer a los generales. Latís, Caldina y Anaïs se encargaran del Rey Salomón, las ilusiones de Caldina así como la barrera de Anaïs son bastante buenas, Latís se encargara de matarlo-, todos los presentes asintieron.

-Ascot, Fred, Caldina, Paris, Geo, Ráfaga, Guruclef por favor acérquense-, dijo Presea, empezó a hacer su ritual para aparecer las armaduras y las espadas de cada uno de ellos, una luz los ilumino y aparecieron vestidos con armaduras y trajes de Céfiro, Fred y Geo tocaban su armadura, fascinados con la sensación, los demás tenían el semblante serio, -Escudo es el mineral más fuerte que tenemos en Céfiro, casi pierdo la vida al forjar las armaduras y espadas, úsenlas bien, ellas los protegerán- dijo Presea solemnemente. –Los ejércitos de los Cizeta, Farehn, Autozam y Céfiro están en el jardín, hay que salir con ellos a entrenar…¡vamos! No perdamos tiempo-, dijo Guruclef tomando su espada.

Los ejércitos que estaban en el jardín, estaban descansando y comiendo algo cuando llegaron los lideres de batallón. Marina rápidamente se fue hacia su ejército sin antes darle un beso a su amado Fred en los labios, -cuídala y échale ganas Fred, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe con la espada, más tarde practicaremos tu y yo, pero por favor concéntrate-, dijo Marina antes de darle otro beso en los labios-, Fred asintió y alcanzo a Geo que estaba con Paris.

Marina por su parte se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ascot y Guruclef. El ejercito se levanto y se puso en posición, Marina les dedico una palabras, -Queridos amigos, hoy vengo como su líder en esta batalla, el destino nos puso en esa situación en estos momentos de profunda tristeza, las princesas Tata y Tatra son como mis hermanas, hay que rescatarlas, tenemos que estar unos y ser más fuertes que nunca porque el enemigo es fuerte, pero no invencible, juntos salvaremos a sus princesas, a mis hermanas y venceremos a todos, daremos muerte a aquellos que sean enemigos de nosotros, ¡venceremos!-, grito Marina gloriosa, -¡VENCEREMOS!, dijeron Guruclef y Ascot al unisonó, la sorpresa fue grande para la guerrera cuando los 4 ejércitos incluidos su esposo y amigos también gritaron al unísono, -¡VENCEREMOS!.

La practica fue larga y agotadora, Marina en ratos veía a Fred luchar con algunos del ejercito y sonrió complacida, a más de 4 derribo y su defensa era buena. Cuando Marina termino con su ejército, se acerco a su esposo y lo llamo a combate. –Vamos a ver Fred, dame con todo lo que tengas-, Fred la ataco inseguro, Marina de un golpe lo tiro al piso, -¿Ves? Por eso no puedes luchar conmigo, te distraerías fácilmente y no quiero que te pase nada-, dijo Marina ayudándolo a pararse, Fred la contraataco, Marina se defendía bien y Fred trataba de acercarse, pero ¡que veloz era Marina!, parecía que no se podía acercar a ella, Marina se confió y en un momentito Fred la desarmo y la tiro al piso, -¡Perdón amor!, deja te ayudo, -dijo Fred levantando a Marina. Guruclef se acerco a Marina, -basta por hoy de entrenamiento, por favor, vayan a descansar, mañana será el día decisivo-, dijo el mago a los presentes, los ejércitos bajaron la guardia y se relajaron, empezaron a entrar al castillo cuando Guruclef detuvo a Marina, -Fred quisiera hablar con tu esposa si no te molesta-, dijo el Gurú a Fred-, Fred torció el gesto pero asintió, -Te espero en el comedor Marina-, dijo Fred dándole un tierno beso en los labios, cuando vio el mago esa escena, volteo a vista hacia otro lado.

Guruclef esperaba paciente a que todos desalojaran el jardín para poder hablar con ella, pero había demasiada gente, l abrazo y se tele transportaron a su despacho, Marina cayo mareada, -me choca que me tele transporte Guruclef-, dijo Marina un tanto indignada, Guruclef la ayudo a incorporarse y la tomo entre sus brazos y la besa con necesidad, Marina no se resistía al beso del mago, pero se aparto de del, -Clef, por favor, se razonable-, dijo Marina separándose un poco de él.

-Es que no puedo resistirlo, te amo y te necesito tanto-, dijo el mago poniendo su boca con pasión en la boca de la guerrera, -mi marido me espera Clef, por favor-, Guruclef dejo de besarla y la vio triste, -Yo sé que es tu esposo, pero tu corazón no solo le pertenece a el, también me pertenece a mi-, dijo el mago separándose de la guerrera, -cero que no es momento de aclarar este tipo de cosas Clef, hay que enfocarnos a la batalla contra Salomón-, dijo Marina en tono de regaño, Clef le sonrió y se acerco a ella volviéndola a besar, -con esto me conformo, ahora ve con Fred, no vaya a molestarse-, Marina le dio otro ligero besito, y salió corriendo del despacho.


	19. 19 La Batalla

19. La batalla

Latís entro cuando salió la guerrera, se miraron un minuto y ella volteo la vista, -¿Qué se ofrece Latís?-, comento el mago en la nubes, -No me quiero meter en cosas que no me importan Guruclef, ¿pero no te estás arriesgando a que te lastimen?-, pregunto Latís con preocupación por su maestro, -no viniste a eso Latís, así que dime a que has venido-, dijo con mal gesto, Latís suspiro, -Zas creo unos robots como los que tenia Águila para Geo, Paris y Fred, aun así tendrán la ayuda de Atalante, el no vendrá a la batalla , esta protegiendo a su planeta del ejercito que esta invadiéndolos, solo vengo a avisarte, estos robots, están desarrollados como los genios de las chicas, se mueven conforme a deseo, espero que estés de acuerdo, me tome el atrevimiento de comentárselos y los están probando, Fred está fascinado-., dijo con una sonrisa, el mago torció mas el gesto, -no son juguetes y no es para que el esposo de Marina se esté divirtiendo-, replico furioso, -Tu sabes perfectamente que no es su guerra Guruclef, ni siquiera de Marina, además si tu no la tienes es porque así lo quisiste, así que no te quejes y con permiso-, salió azotando la puerta..

El mago se acostó en su sillón, definitivamente cada vez que Marina lo dejaba se sentía vacio, sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, además que la visita de Latís le había caído como un puntapié en la espalda. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de la persona que entro a su despacho. –Guruclef, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto? Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo…si no te molesta-, dijo Presea agachando la cabeza. El mago salió de su ensueño y camino junto a ella. Tomaron camino para el jardín favorito del mago, recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí, fue con Marina cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, soltó un hondo suspiro.

La situación de el no era fácil, tenía en sus hombros todo el peso del bienestar del planeta, una guerra que podía acabar con el planeta que amaba, el amor de su vida estaba con otro hombre. Presea se dio cuenta de su tristeza y tomo su mano, el mago se sorprendió, pero no la quito, la estrecho más fuerte. Llegaron tomado de la mano y se sentaron en la fuente.

-Guruclef, se que rompo todas la reglas al decirte esto y sé que tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Yo se que estas enamorado de Marina, sin embargo, quiero decirte que jamás he dejado de amarte, tengo tanto miedo de que algo te suceda...No podría vivir en un mundo donde no estés tu, disculpa si te incomodo, pero no sabemos si sobreviviremos o no…solo quiero pedirte una sola cosa, lo único que he deseado desde que mi corazón te ama-, confesó Presea con una lagrima. Guruclef se compadeció de ella y la entendía perfectamente, el se sentía de la misma forma por la guerrera del agua, -Lo que quieras Presea-, la animo tomando con sus dos manos la mano de Presea, -Solo deseo…un beso tuyo mi amado Guruclef-, contesto Presea con la mirada cabizbaja. El mago la tomo de la cara y la acerco hacia él, sin notar la compañía que había llegado al jardín, Marina había llegado con su esposo al jardín, iban a tomar el té en el jardín. Marina vio como Guruclef acercaba su cara a la de Presea dando un tierno beso en la boca de ella que se intensifico cuando Presea correspondió con ferocidad, el mago la atrajo más hacia ella, mientras Marina al ver la escena trataba de no derramar una lagrima. En ese momento, tomo una decisión, no podía y no debía amar a dos personas, se quedaría con su esposo. Por su parte Fred sonrió feliz, todos sabían del amor que Presea le profesaba al Gurú pero también sabia del amor que le profesaba el Gurú a Marina y al ver la escena esto lo tranquilizaba un poco. Pero al ver los ojos de Marina, se noto que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, eso lo entristeció.

Cuando Guruclef separo sus labios de la armera, la abrazo y esta comenzó a llorar, el acariciaba su cabello y la consolaba, mientras que la parte del corazón de Marina que amaba al gurú se rompía para siempre. El mago sintió un mirada y dio un ligero vistazo, los ojos que vio lo dejaron frio. Soltó casi del golpe a Presea. Los ojos de Marina, dejaron escapar una pequeña lagrima, siendo el mago el único testigo de esto. La chica se seco discretamente la lagrima, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Disculpen chicos no queríamos interrumpirlos, lo sentimos-, dijo Marina con voz triste. –Los dejaremos solo para que sigan conversando, Marina y yo tomaremos el té en otro lado-, dijo Fred viendo al mago los ojos, este ni se percato de la mirada de su rival, solo pudo ver en esos grandes ojos azules el dolor y la determinación que había tomado en ese momento y sintió miedo.

-Marina espera-, dijo el mago en tono de suplica, -necesito hablar contigo por favor-, dijo acercándose a ella, -lo que quieras decirme, lo puedes decir delante de mi esposo Clef-, comento con voz fría la guerrera del agua, el mago se quedo callado, no podía articular palabra. –Vámonos Marina, dejemos a los tortolos solos-, comento Fred sacando a su esposa del jardín.

Presea por su parte se limpio las lagrimas, -Disculpa por el dolor que te hice pasar, jamás espere que ella se presentará aquí, pero ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de las cosas? Ella tiene esposo, espero que tu corazón tome una decisión inteligente, ya que ella jamás será tuya, yo puedo darte todo lo que ella no te puede dar-, dijo la armera alejando se el y saliendo del jardín. Las palabras de la armera le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser, ella tenía razón era cierto. Marina tal vez jamás seria suya.

Guruclef dormía inquietamente en su cama después de recordar cada instante los besos de Marina, se sentía feliz pero a la vez miedoso por lo que ella presencio, si ella tenía esposo…¿Cómo sería posible que le correspondiera?, ella tenía su esposo, su vida, su trabajo pero también lo tenía a él, tuvo un sueño en el que Marina se alejaba con un pequeño en brazos y no volvía, se despertó empapado en sudor, temeroso por el sueño. En el desayuno, los pequeños hijos de las chicas corrían ajenos a la situación que se presentaría. La situación se sentía tensa, pero la felicidad de los chiquitos en algunas ocasiones lograban sacar sonrisas entre los presentes. Guruclef no se había levantado, eso era raro en el, Marina estaba preocupada y desistió la idea de irlo a buscar por su esposo. Cuando llego el mago al comedor, se veía notablemente cansado.

-Dios mío…¿Qué no dormiste toda la noche?-, pregunto Caldina con tono angustioso cuando vio al mago con ojeras de mapache. –No pude dormir bien, esto me tiene preocupado-, se limito a decir el mago con tono distante al ver a Marina tomada de la mano de Fred. Empezaron a desayunar en forma silenciosa cuando el pequeño Zagato comenzó a toser de manera terrible, Lucy que estaba cargando a su hijo empezó a auxiliarlo ya que no dejaba de toser, en ese momento alrededor del niño, se empezó a sentir un aura oscura y terrible, estaba asfixiándolo. Guruclef se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e inmediatamente auxilio al niño, con un simple movimiento de báculo lo libero.

-¿Qué está pasando?-, pregunto Lucy abrazando a su pequeño hijo, -Nikona, por favor, llévate a todos los niños y las mujeres al cuarto de la corona, protege a los hijos de las guerreras y Caldina…incluso con tu vida-, dijo el gurú en tono serio. Nikona asintió seria y con una luz, desapareció con los niños. El gurú volteo a ver a Lucy y dijo en tono lúgubre, -La batalla ha empezado, por favor prepárense, nos vemos en la sala de trono, disculpen que me haya llevado a los niños de esta forma, pero Salomón estaba atacando a Zagato-, dijo en tono preocupado, -apúrense por favor, nos vemos en la sala de trono, ¡rápido!-, demando el mago. –Ascot avísale a los ejércitos de Céfiro, Autozam, Cizeta y Farehn que la batalla ha empezado y por favor trae a Geo contigo-, dijo Latis, Ascot salió disparado a avisar la noticia.

Fred se levanto y persigno a Marina, ella le devolvió el gesto. Corrieron a la sala de trono, junto con Lucy y Latís, cuando llegaron a la sala de trono, se encontraban con Guruclef Anaïs, Paris, Presea, Ráfaga, Caldina, Ascot y Geo. –Presea por favor, danos las armaduras y las espadas-, pidió Lucy con voz firme, Presea asintió y con su magia empezó a dar sus armaduras y espadas a todos los presentes.

-Solo falta algo-, dijo Ascot con tono nervioso, -VENGAN CRIATURAS-, grito mientras aparecían Atalante y Ducy delante de él, -recuerden amigos, cuídenos, Atalante, por favor, protege a Fred con tu propia vida, ya que si le pasara algo Marina sufriría mucho-, dijo Ascot acariciando su amigo, Atalante asintió y se puso a un lado de Fred, este lo acaricio y le agradeció la protección.

-Vamos al jardín, ahí nos están esperando nuestros ejércitos-, dijo Marina corriendo hacia el jardín jalando a su esposo de la mano y a Ascot del otro. Guruclef y Paris estaban al frente de los 4 ejércitos flanqueados por Geo, Latis, Ráfaga, Caldina, Lucy, Latis, Anaïs y Ascot.

-Estimados guerreros, el día de hoy, nos enfrentaremos al mal que nos acecha desde hace tiempo, que planea acabar con nuestra vida y la de nuestros planetas, hablo en voz de los sultanes de Cizeta y la familia real de Farehn, no permitiremos que Salomón nos venza, jamás daremos nuestro brazo a torcer, acaben con todo lo que siga a Salomón, denle prioridad a la seguridad de las princesas…¡POR AUTOZAM, CIZETA FAREHN Y CEFIRO…VENCEREMOS!-, levanto su báculo y Paris su espada. Los ejércitos gritaron en señal de unión, todos los demás levantaron su espada.

Los grupos se empezaron a separar, -Anaïs, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, por favor-, suplico Paris a su esposa, -No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré, Esmeralda y tu son mi vida-, se abrazaron y se besaron. –Mi querido Ráfaga cuídate mucho por favor-, dijo la hechicera lanzándose a sus brazos, -Tu también mi querida Caldina, se que Latís te protegerá-, dijo besando a su amada, -Ráfaga por favor cuida a Lucy-, suplico Latís, -te prometo que la cuidaré y tu cuida a mi esposa por favor-, dijo Ráfaga dándole un sincero abrazo al espadachín. –Lucy yo…-, la guerrera puso el dedo en los labios de su amado, -lo se Latís, traigo el medallón que me diste, siempre me protegió y se que esta vez no será la excepción-, dijo la guerrera besando a su esposo.

Marina tomo de la mano a su marido y lo arrastro hacia el, -Fred, por favor cuídate, yo se que sabes cuidarte, pero necesito que este concentrado y fuerte, yo te esperare aquí, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida Fred, discúlpame si alguna vez hice algo que te lastimara-, dijo Marina acariciando la cara de su amado, -No te preocupes Marina, yo me cuidaré, te amo veras que todo saldrá bien, verás que dentro de poco estaremos en nuestra casa con Nikona atendiendo a la gente, no te preocupes-, dijo besándola tiernamente.

Guruclef y Ascot se acercaron a la pareja, -Ya es hora de separarnos-, dijo el gurú muy serio, -Ascot cuida mucho a Marina por favor, te la encargo mucho-, dijo Fred estrechando la mano de su amigo, -Claro que si Fred, eso ni se pregunta, no te preocupes, yo la cuidare muy bien, además yo también la quiero mucho, no te preocupes hermano, tu también cuídate-, dijo Ascot abrazándolo. –Guruclef, protege a mi esposa por favor, no permitas que le pase nada malo-, dijo Fred viendo fríamente al mago, .la protegeré con mi vida-, contesto en tono seco, -bueno es hora de irme, Paris me está llamando, -Adiós mi querida Marina-, dijo tomando su mano, -No es un adiós amor, es un hasta luego-, dijo la guerrera antes de besarlo, poco a poco sus manos se fueron soltando.

-Marina, quisiera explicarte lo que paso ayer con Presea-, dijo el mago en tono suplicante, -no hay nada que explicar, además yo ya tome mi decisión-, dijo con ojos fríos, -¿y se puede saber que decidiste?-, pregunto el mago, -eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos Clef-, dijo en tono cortante. –No me des la espalda-, dijo Guruclef tomándola de la muñeca.

-¡GURUCLEF! ¡Se acercan los genios de Salomón y pareciera que traen consigo un ejército de monstruos, parecidos a los que aparecieron aquí cuando Esmeralda dejo de rezar por Céfiro-, dijo Presea en tono horrorizado, Marina fue la primera en reaccionar, se soltó con fuerza de la mano del mago, -¡CERES!-, grito la peliazul e inmediatamente apareció en su genio, las demás lo siguieron. –¡RAYEARTH!, ¡WINDOM!-, se escucho por parte de sus amigas.

-Por fin nos vemos Rey Paris de Céfiro, ansió tener tu cabeza en mi poder, así como tu reino-, dijo una voz tenebrosa.-Si quieres venir por mi cabeza, ven por ella, no te tengo miedo-, dijo Latis dentro de su genio. –Yo soy el genio de la destrucción Adameo y vengo por tu cabeza-, dijo embistiendo el robot de Paris, el rey se vio hábil y logro zafarse de el, Fred entro al contrataque, enterrando hábilmente su espada en el hombro del genio, Adameo gimió del dolor, -Ya veo que traes protección Rey Paris, pero con mis monstruos perecerán-, dijo tétricamente. –EXPLOSIÓN DEL CAOS!-, grito contra Fred, inmediatamente este puso el escudo, pero no pudo librar por completo su ataque, cientos de monstruos lo estaban atacando, Atalante se acerco para minimizar el ataque hacia Fred.

Marina veía desde lejos que su esposo estaba siendo atacado, iba a ayudarlo cuando Guruclef la detuvo, -detente Marina, yo se que el podrá, dale una oportunidad, tiene alma de guerrero-, la guerrera del agua lo vio con mala cara, cuando vio que Fred con un movimiento de su espada y los misiles, puestos en el robot a cortesía de Zas, se deshacía de ellos, sonrió complacida, -"ese es mi hombre-". Geo con un rápido movimiento atravesó su espada dentro del pecho del genio de Arameo, -no fuiste tan buen contrincante-, dijo el autozamita, -No soy el único que les dará batalla- dijo cayendo velozmente mientras desaparecía su aura maligna.

Todos se voltearon a ver, estaba relativamente tranquilo, -Los que no tengan genio, por favor, luchen por proteger al castillo, -Presea, Caldina, Ráfaga, Paris, Fred, Ascot y Geo-, por favor vayan a luchar con los ejércitos, estos monstruos los superan por número y necesitamos que les ayuden-, ordeno el mago, todos asintieron y corrieron con los ejércitos para ayudarlos. –Vamos Atalante-, dijo Fred, la mascota de Ascot lo cargo y lo llevo más rápido.

Se estaban alejando cuando la chicas junto con Latís y Guruclef volaban hacia un espacio más abierto, Lucy volaba distraída cuando un genio apareció embistiendo a Lucy, la guerrera de fuego y ex pilar de Céfiro perdió el conocimiento, a causa de la violenta embestida, -Vaya parece que mi mascota no fue suficiente para ustedes, pero vean la sorpresa que me estoy llevando, su ex pilar de Céfiro no es nada fuerte-, dijo Salomón apareciendo en la escena. Lucy caía a una velocidad impresionante, Marina y Anaïs la alcanzaron y la ayudaron a incorporarse. -¿Dónde está su rey? Tengo un asunto pendiente con el…su cabeza-, dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Latís no soporto la burla y arremetió contra el. -¡RAYOS ATAQUEN!-, grito enfurecido soltando todo su poder con el cual, Salomón resulto solo con rasguños. –No eres rival para mi espadachín, pero si quieres luchar, te puedo traer a mis genios que están ansiosos de probarlos, sus amigos en el castillo están bien atendidos, los discípulos de mis genios les están dando batalla, díganme ¿no es maravilloso? –BETEA, ADOR, LETEO, MIRRÉ…vengan, os ordeno-, grito el rey hacia el cielo, en segundos sus genios aparecieron, -Betea genio de la venganza, Ador genio del odio, Leteo el verdadero genio de la destrucción y Mirré genio de la muerte-, presento Salomón como si se tratase de sus hijos, -aquí tienen carne para jugar mis queridos genios, mátenlos y yo iré por la cabeza que tanto ansío-, dijo Salomón mordazmente. –Tú no te acercaras a nuestro rey, no te lo permitiré-, dijo Guruclef con odio, -eso mi querido Gurú no lo decides-, dijo Salomón con sarcasmo, -mátenlos a todos- dijo con tono serio.

Mirré ataco a Marina por la espalda, logro esquivarlo levemente, -Maldito cobarde, no me interesa si eres el genio de la muerte, yo te venceré, dijo Marina sacando su espada. Mirré la miro con burla , ven guerrera veamos que tan poderosa es tu arma, ¡ven y atácame!-, dijo con risa. Marina saco su espada y se fundió en el ataque.

Lucy no estaba recuperada por completo, Betea vio una oportunidad de atacarla. Cuando lanzo su poder contra ella, Lucy reacciono y contraataco, -¡FLECHA FUEGO!-, grito la chica sacando una de sus mejores técnicas, -¡PODERES OSCUROS! Grito Betea, los poder de ambos estaban a punto de estallar en contra de Lucy que perdia fuerza. Betea al ver que la guerrera estaba perdiendo fuerza volvió a contraatacar dejando a Lucy gravemente herida y sin su genio. -¡LUCY!-, gritaron al unisono sus amigo, la guerrera de fuego comenzó a caer estrepitosamente hacia la tierra. Latís desesperado, trato de acercarse a ella cuando Leteo atravesó su pantorrilla dejándolo lastimado. –¡LUCY NOOOO! Lucy estaba a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los techos del castillo cuando Atalante la alcanzo a recoger. Fred que estaba en la pelea la asistió. La llevo cargando al cuarto de la corona donde estaban las mujeres de Céfiro y los niños.

-¡Nikona necesito tu ayuda! Necesito una poción para quemaduras, está gravemente quemada, por favor cúrala y cuídala, tengo que regresar a pelear-, dijo al animalito blanco, -Pupupupupupupu-, llamo Nikona con voz triste, -Recuerda Nikona, si pasa algo, por favor entrégales las cartas-, se acerco a Nikona y le dio un beso e inmediatamente salió corriendo a la batalla, se metió al robot hecho por Zas y voló junto con Atalante al encuentro con Marina y Latís para ayudarlos.

Betea veía con burla a los malheridos cefirianos, Anaïs había sido gravemente lastimada, cuando un ataque en falso, desconcentro a Marina, Beta vio la oportunidad de atacarla, pero Anaïs a pesar de sus heridas fue más rápida, -¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!- protegió a su amiga de una muerte segura, Betea y Mirré voltearon con odio hacia la guerrera del viento, listo para asesinarla con su ataque cuando Fred llego con su robot y clavo su espada a Betea por la espalda. -¡No te atrevas a lastimarla maldito-, grito Fred sacando su espada de la espalda de Betea, este al empezar a caer, dejando libre a Aska, empezó a desaparecer y con el parte del ejercito que estaba atacando el castillo. Mientras la chica era rescatada por el ejercito de Autozam.

-Maldito mataste a Betea, no tendrás una muerte fácil-, sentencio Mirré con voz calculadora, -¡ESPEJO DE MUERTE!-, grito aventando todo su poder contra Fred, -¡ESCUDO PROTECTOR!-, Guruclef había protegido a Fred del ataque, Marina contraataco. -¡DRAGON DE AGUA!-, dejando a Mirré herido. El genio de la muerte saco su espada y tras pelear con Marina, este dándole un golpe en la cara pierde el equilibrio clavándole su espada en el brazo. Cuando Guruclef vio herida a Marina corrió en su ayuda pero un ataque de Salomón lo noqueo, -¿Y te haces llamar el gran gurú de Céfiro?, solo eres una burla-, sentencio Salomón con risa. Fred alcanzo a tomar a Guruclef y lo protegió con Atalante. –dime una cosa Salomón, ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu esposa si te viera haciendo tantas porquerías por poder…porque por el poder la perdiste a ella y todo un planeta tuvo que sufrir cierto?-, dijo Fred con malicia, Salomón lo vio con odio, -Con la memoria de mi mujer nadie se mete, ¡maldito estúpido! El Dios se Simsa me la quito, ¡tu no sabes nada!-, dijo con odio, saco su espada y empezó a luchar contra Fred. Latis y Anais estaban siendo sanadas por el viento curativo cuando entraron en contraataque. Ador y Leteo estaban muy cerca del castillo cuando Latis y Anais fueron a su rescate, ya que el ejercito de Céfiro y Autozan estaban siendo masacrados por los poderes de estos. –¡RAYOS ATAQUEN! Ataco Latís enfrentando a Leteo dejándolo levemente herido, la pelea entre ellos era muy intensa, por más que Latís quería atacarlo o lastimarlo, Leteo era un excelente espadachín. Cuando dejo a Latis en el suelo y estaba a punto de eliminarlo, Lucy apareció en acción y ataco, -¡RAYOS ROJOS!-, matando a Leteo y desapareciendo. Parte del ejercito desapareció con el y se libero la princesa Enea del planeta Hicato, muy mal herida, así como a los esposos de la princesas de Cizeta Colbe y Cetl..

Lucy caso inconsciente al piso mientras Ráfaga la recogía y la ponía a salvo en el castillo, cuando regreso pudo notar que Caldina se encontraba en poder de Ador, -esta chica me gusta para mi colección de princesas-, dijo sacudiendo bruscamente a la hechicera que yacía desmayada en las manos del genio de Ador. –HURACAN VERDE!- ataco Anaïs para que lograra soltar al Caldina, Ador la soltó con dificultad y tomo al genio de Anaïs por los hombros, estaba triturándole los huesos literalmente cuando llego Paris con uno de los robots de Autozam. Geo lo tomo por detrás inmovilizándolo por los hombros cuando la espada de Paris corto la cabeza del genio y con el todo el ejercito de Sisma. Soltó a Anaïs de golpe y Paris la recogió. -¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Paris ansioso, -ahora estoy mejor, hay que ayudar a Marina, Guruclef y Fred.

Ráfaga se llevo a Caldina y Presea que estaban muy mal heridas por la batalla, -Ráfaga, protégelas por favor, quédate con ellas en el castillo, el ejercito de Simsa.

Marina y Atalante protegían a Fred con su Dragón de Agua mientras que Guruclef le daba batalla a Mirré. –Ríndete Salomón, jamás tendrás nuestro planeta, ya están muertos casi todos tus genios.- anunció Marina con furia. -¡Jamás guerrera y menos que tu esposo ha manchado el nombre de mi amada esposa!- replico con odio. –El no mancho su nombre, solo dijo la verdad, eras un hombre bueno, ¿Qué te paso?-, pregunto la guerrera en grito, -simplemente que desee tener más, ella no lo soporto y murió-, dijo con tono amargo, -entonces ella fue victima de tu egoísmo y avaricia, vas como una enfermedad de muerte arrasando con los planetas cuando no tengas ninguno ¿Qué harás? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Te estas quedando solo Salomón-, dijo Marina en tono de suplica, -Eso a ti no te importa, el poder es lo único que deseo-, dijo con indiferencia, -Que lastima que un rey que tenia un planeta tan maravilloso como Céfiro haya dado todo por terminado, d verdad que lastima, tan solo y sin nadie-, dijo la guerrera con pena, -¡NO NECESITO QUE ME COMPADEZCAN!-, grito sacando su espada para matar a la guerrera del agua cuando Mirré se interpuso, -¿Qué demonios haces grandísimo idiota?-, dijo Salomón asustado, se había quedado solo, Guruclef y Fred lo sostuvieron, - Querido Maestro, la guerrera tiene razón de que sirve pelear y acabar con todo si nada nos quedará, di mi vida por salvarla porque se que hay algo bueno en su corazón, mi alma no tiene salvación, pero mientras usted viva, puede hacer algo de bien y eso marcar la diferencia-, dijo con voz agonizante, -guerrera mágica, no permitas que su corazón se llene de odio, eso está acabando con él, Mirré falleció mientras Fred y Guruclef lo sostenían. Poco a poco desapareció, dejando salir del genio a Tata y Tatra desmayadas.

Marina voló para alcanzarlas y ponerlas en un lugar seguro, las llevo a tierra firme. –Estas acabado Salomón, ya no tienes a nadie-, dijo Fred tajante. Salomón se debilito poco a poco mientras sus genios morían, estaba muy débil. Con un débil movimiento, intento atacar a Fred pero Guruclef lo atravesó con su espada, el rey perdió toda la fuerza, así como a su genio.


	20. 20 Luto

20. Luto

-¡VENCIMOS…Zas nos acaba de avisar que los ejércitos en Autozam, Cizeta y Farehn desaparecieron!- grito Lucy emocionada al ver al ejercito de Salomón desaparecer así como el cuerpo del rey de Sisma caer, Guruclef se incorporó de su lucha con Salomón y corría hacia la guerrera del agua, a su vez Fred después de revisar los signos vitales de los esposos de las princesas y de Tata y Tatra, corrió junto con Ascot hacia Marina que yacía vendándose una herida profunda en la pierna, que se hizo al rescatar a las princesas.

Marina subió la vista y vio a los 3 hombres que más habían significado en su vida sanos y salvos, los tres corrían hacia ella, su corazón dio un vuelco, por mucho que quisiera a Clef, se dio cuenta de que Fred era su felicidad…su vida, -"yo lo arrastre a esta vida, yo lo traje a Céfiro, yo lo amo y no puedo dejarlo solo, perdóname Clef"- pensó Marina para sí misma, sin embargo al poner atención a las 3 figuras que se estaban aproximando hacia ella, noto que Salomón no estaba muerto.

Marina se paralizo porque Salomón desapareció, por un segundo pensó que escapaba, pero esa idea se fue al demonio cuando vio que se convertía en un terrible monstruo con tenazas afiladas, -¡FRED…ASCOT CUIDADO!, grito Marina horrorizada, los chicos voltearon muy tarde, al ver la figura de Salomón no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, Ascot fue atravesado por el hombro por una de las tenazas de Salomón, sin embargo Fred fue atravesado por las 2 tenazas más grande por el pecho y el cuello, Atalante arremetió contra Salomón quedando severamente herido. Por un momento, Marina dejo de oír y de respirar, pensaba que era una mala broma, un mal sueño del que tendría que despertar pronto. Cuando Salomón soltó con repugnancia sus cuerpos, Fred caía flácido en cámara lenta a los ojos de Marina. Marina corrió a auxiliarlo, su esposo gravemente herido cayo tirándola a ella de espalda. Guruclef vio la escena estático, le tomo 5 segundos reaccionar para acercarse a los heridos.

Marina lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acomodo, temblaba del miedo que no fuera a sobrevivir a las heridas, era ella medico y vio exactamente donde lo había herido, la herida en el pecho era más grave que la del cuello-Fred…resiste-, con tono angustiante y suplicante-, -te pondrás bien-, dijo casi histéricamente, Fred respiraba agitado y con cada respiración Marina sentía su cálida sangre salir de su cuerpo. –Maaari…na, tiene…s que-, tomo una bocanada de aire, -ser fuerte-, dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, volteo a ver a Guruclef que tenía una mirada de sincera preocupación, -Guruclef…tú…tendrás que cuidarla por mí, prométeme que la harás…feliz…¿lo prometes?-, tomo la mano del hechicero exigiendo su respuesta, -lo prometo Fred, la cuidaré y la haré feliz-, dijo el mago sinceramente a Fred.

Marina miro con desprecio al mago, maldijo por dentro todo lo que paso con él, sentía que la vida la castigaba por lo que hizo, Fred tomo a Marina del rostro y empezó a acariciar su mejilla, -todo esto es mi culpa-, dijo la guerrera llorando, -si no me hubieras conocido, no te hubiera traído a Céfiro, esto no hubiera pasado, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te separes de mi, llévame a donde tu vayas por favor, mi alma está contigo-, dijo Marina llorando acercando su rostro al de él. –Tu lugar y el de nuestro hijo es aquí-, al escuchar esto el mago se quedo helado y volteo a ver a Marina, -prefiero morir ahorita que haber vivido 100 años sin haberte conocido-, dijo Fred casi en un susurro, -siempre estaré pendiente de ti, tienes que ser fuerte….eres el amor de mi vida…te amo Marina-, dijo Fred perdiendo el conocimiento, lentamente soltando la mano de Marina, ella apretó su mano con fuerza, -yo también te amo a ti…eres el amor de mi vida-, dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Marina sintió que la mano de Fred la empezó a soltar, -no te vayas, no me dejes-, dijo Marina mientras Fred perdía la fuerza. La mano de Fred se soltó por completo de la mano de la guerrera del agua, -¡NO…FRED! ¡ARRRRGGGGHHHH! grito Marina con dolor, con pena, con agonía, el amor de su vida, había muerto. La sed de venganza e ira se apodero de Marina, su aura se empezó a sentir como la que tenia Salomón, llena de odio y rencor, Guruclef sintió el aura de Marina y la mira con preocupación, la guerrera del agua volteo a ver al Rey Salomón, que le costaba trabajo incorporarse, miro a la guerrera del agua con una sonrisa sarcástica. Marina dejo a Fred en los brazos de Ascot y se dirigió hacia Salomón. Guruclef se dio cuenta de eso y trato de detenerla abrazándola, cuando hizo contacto con ella, sintió la pena y agonía que ahogaban el corazón de la guerrera.

La guerrera del agua se deshizo del abrazo de Guruclef y lo tomo por la túnica, -¡No me toques!-, grito aventándolo con gran fuerza hacia una pared. Lucy corrió hacia ella, pero choco contra algo invisible antes de esta tratara de llegar a Marina, Guruclef se incorporo y corrió hacia ella, pero tuvo la misma suerte de Lucy, -Puso un campo de fuerza-, dijo Guruclef sumamente preocupado, -no podemos traspasarlo, es incluso más fuerte que el que tenía en la batalla, nos está impidiendo pasar-, le dijo a Lucy que estaba al lado de él.

Marina se acerco a Salomón con ojos desorbitados, -Lo mataste-, repetía constantemente, Salomón sonrió con satisfacción e intento hacer un ataque directo hacia Marina, pero no logro su cometido, ella tenía un escudo protector. Cuando vio Salomón que su espada no logro pasar el escudo de Marina, Salomón empezó a conjurar su hechizo más peligroso, -¡ESPEJO DE DESTRUCCIÓN!-, conjuro su hechizo, cuando este levanto su hechizo, Guruclef se paralizo, -¡NO MARINA!-gritaron el Gurú y Ascot, la bola espectral iba a chocar contra el escudo de la chica, logro romperlo, sin embargo a Marina concentro el poder de Salomón en su manos y lo lanzó con su poder más fuerte –¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!, el poder de Marina sumado al poder más agresivo de Salomón golpearon al rey dejándolo gravemente herido sin posibilidad de levantarse.

Marina se acerco a él y pateo la espada que aun sostenía Salomón en la mano, el rey hizo una mueca de dolor, -Estas acabado maldito, jamás volverás a hacerle daño a nadie-, dijo Marina con resentimiento, -misericordia por favor-, dijo el rey con tono suplicante. Guruclef, Presea, Caldina, Ráfaga, Paris, Lucy, Latís y Anaïs veían consternados la escena, si bien el ataque de Salomón rompió el escudo que tenia sobre Marina, no rompió el que tenia sobre todos los demás.

Marina lo tomo de los cabellos y lo levanto, -¿Querías la cabeza de Paris malnacido? ¿Qué me dirías si te confieso en estos momentos que tengo una terrible necesidad de tener tu cabeza?-, dijo Marina con tono amenazador, -Todo tu imperio, todo acabaría y eso…es lo que más deseo en estos momentos-, dijo sonriéndole malévolamente, -el rey abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba acabado, -Por favor, te daré el control del planeta que tengo en estos momentos, misericordia-, suplico el rey. Marina deslizo de manera suave su espada en el cuello del rey de un lado a otro, pero no me mates- dijo con suplica.

-No tendré misericordia contigo, tu lo mataste…mataste a lo que más amaba en la vida-, dijo Marina con una lagrima, tomo con fuerza su espada, -AARRRRGGGHHHHH- con un grito deslizo su espada con fuerza hacia el cuello del rey decapitándolo, la cabeza del rey rodó y la guerrera la pateo hacia un lado. Todos veían con tristeza a la guerrera del agua, sin duda, era la que más había sufrido, no era tiempo de celebrar la victoria de Céfiro, una sombra de tristeza cubría el brillo de la victoria. Quito el campo de fuerza y fue hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Fred, -Dámelo-, dijo firmemente al ver que Ascot lo estaba cargando, su amigo con lagrimas, le iba a entregar el cuerpo de Fred cuando Guruclef intervino, -No podemos Marina, tenemos que cerrarle las heridas y prepararlo para la ceremonia-, dijo con tono triste.

-Dámelo Ascot-, dijo Marina ignorando al mago, este la tomo del brazo y ella lo soltó de manera violenta, -¡No me toques! ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme!

La guerrera paso más de 9 horas encerrada en su recamara con el cuerpo de Fred, todos estaban dolidos por la situación y asustados por el comportamiento de la guerrera. Anaís se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la guerrera, se debatía entre si tocar o no, ya que no había querido recibir a Ascot y mucho menos a Guruclef con unos leves golpecitos llamo a la puerta, -Marina por favor, abre la puerta amiga, tu dolor también es el nuestro, no puedes tener a Fred ahí, vamos abre-, Marina se seco las lágrimas y apretó más hacia ella el cuerpo de su esposo, -sabemos que te duele, pero no puedes tenerlo ahí Marina, por favor abre, a el no le gustaría que estuvieras asi-, finalizó Anaís.

Esas palabras tocaron a Marina, sin duda no podía quedarse con el cuerpo toda la vida. Abrió la puerta a su amiga y la abrazo y lloro en su hombro, -lo amo Anaïs, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, tanto que luche, luche por el porqué nada le pasara y ahora me he quedado sola-, dijo Marina con lagrimas, -No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras-, dijo Anaïs consolándola, -No te quedaste sola, nos tienes a nosotras, Marina, se que es difícil pero he traído unos guardias para que se hagan cargo de la ceremonia que se hará en su honor, pero… es tu decisión Marina-, Marina se seco las lagrimas, recordó una vez que Fred le comento que si en algún momento le pasaba algo, le pidió que sus cenizas las echara en el océano de Céfiro que el tanto identificaba a su esposa. –Lo incinaremos y echaremos al mar, ese era su último deseo-, finalizo Marina.

Los guardias entraron al cuarto de la guerrera, taparon a Fred con una túnica y se lo llevaron, cuando la guerrera y la reina se quedaron solas Marina se confesó, -Anaïs, pasaron una cosas con Guruclef de las que no estoy muy orgullosa, no quiero verlo, en cuanto termine la ceremonia, me iré con Tata y Tatra a Cizeta, será lo mejor-, dijo Marina rompiendo el silencio, -pero..¿ya lo hablaste con ellas?, es muy precipitada tu decisión, yo sinceramente no quisiera que te vayas-, dijo Anaïs con una lagrima. –Tengo que hacerlo, tengo tanto que pensar, tengo que ver qué será de mi vida ahora en adelante-, dijo Marina con los ojos cerrados. –Como gustes Marina, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y decisión. Si gustas quédate aquí, yo te hablaré en cuanto esté todo listo-, dijo Anaïs abrazándola, Marina rompió en llanto, -Lo extraño tanto Anaïs, fue mi culpa, si no hubiéramos regresado a Céfiro…-, dijo Marina rompiendo el llanto, -Tranquila Marina, trata de descansar, yo te avisaré-, dijo Anaïs retirándose.

Marina cerró la puerta, se sentó en el piso al lado de su cama y se puso a llorar, -Mi niña de mundo místico-, dijo una voz grave pero a la vez dulce, -Ceres…¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Hubiera muerto yo con el- dijo Marina abrazando a la pequeña figura de dragón que apareció frente a ella, -todos cumplimos un destino querida, todos tenemos una misión en nuestra vida y el la cumplió-, dijo Ceres con tristeza, -Eso no es justo Ceres-, dijo Marina en tono molesto, -Yo lo se mi niña, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por esa vida que llevas en tu vientre-, dijo desapareciendo del regazo de la guerrera. Escucho unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, -¿Quién es?-, pregunto Marina con un nudo en la garganta, -Clef…por favor Marina abre la puerta-, rogó el mago, -no soporto verte sufrir-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta, -No quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz…-, dijo llorando nuevamente, su pena era tan grande, se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado con su marido y lo que hizo con el mago…se sentía completamente sola. El mago no tuvo fuerza para abrir la puerta de la guerrera. –"Deseo con todo mi corazón regresar a mundo místico, pero mis padres ni siquiera me reconocerían, estoy completamente sola en el mundo, es injusto"- pensaba mientras lloraba, un dolor agudo en el estomago, hizo que se levantará, vomito, vomito muchísimo, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarse. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que se llevo el cuerpo Anaís. Volvió a escuchar unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, era Anaís para decirle que todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, la guerrera no respondía, su amiga se preocupo y entro a ver que sucedía.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, Anaís se preocupo aun mas cuando detecto el olor a vomito, vio a su amiga, sentada en el piso sobándose las sienes y llorando, -Marina, ¿te encuentras bien? Vomitaste mucho,-, dijo Anaís con preocupación, -No se que me esta pasando, pero créeme no estoy nada bien, supongo que ya esta lista la ceremonia-, dijo Marina tajante, -así es Marina, vamos vístete…Caldina me dio un atuendo para que te lo pusieras-, dijo Anaís ayudando a levantar a su amiga, la ayudo a bañarse y a vestirse, suspiro al ver el color de su atuendo, -Negro…-, dijo Marina con una lagrima.

Lucy entro a la recamara de Marina con dificultad, esta sumamente herida después de la batalla. –Marina, siento tanto lo de Fred-, dijo abrazando a su amiga, Marina se desplomo en los brazos de sus dos amigas que también lloraban su dolor, -Ven Marina, nos están esperando, el cuerpo ya esta en la sala de trono-, dijo Lucy limpiándose una lagrima. Las tres chicas salieron, la tres chicas llevaban vestidos largos color negro. Anaís se adelanto a la sala de trono, espero a que Marina le diera su permiso para abrir, la guerrera del agua asintió con la cabeza y la reina de Céfiro abrió la sala de trono.

Una luz la deslumbro, encontró a todos sus amigos de negro, incluso volteo a ver a Caldina que traía el mismo vestido negro que las chicas, al igual que Presea, en el centro, se encontraba el cuerpo de su amado esposo. Guruclef y Ascot veían la escena lamentándose, nuevamente Marina estaba sufriendo. Marina camino delante de todos ellos con paso inseguro, su pena era tan grande que ni Lucy ni Anaís se atrevieron a acompañarla, no querían incomodarla. Marina pudo ver como descansaba, a lo lejos se veía como si estuviese dormido. Cuando pudo acercarse más a el cayó de rodillas y empezó a sollozar, primero en silencio, pero después el dolor no la dejaba respirar, con cada gemido de dolor, era como si su garganta estuviera en carne viva y su corazón muerto. Empezó a llorar en algunos momentos histéricamente, en otros con mucho sentimiento y dolor, se levanto como pudo y abrazo el cuerpo de su esposo.

Todos los presentes la veían con dolor incluso, muchos de ellos lloraban por la perdida de su amiga y porque aquel que era el amor de su vida era muy querido por la gente de Céfiro. En eso se abrió la puerta de la sala de trono. Se escuchaban gemidos de dolor, de un animal de Céfiro. Entro Atalante aun con su pierna lastimada arrastrándose hacia donde estaba la guerrera. Marina volteo a verlo con tristeza, Atalante comenzó a llorar por la perdida de su amigo y protegido. Esperaba alguna reprimenda por parte de la guerrera, esta dejo de abrazar el cuerpo y se acerco a el, comenzó a acariciarlo, -Yo se Atalante que hiciste lo posible por el-, dijo la guerrera abrazándolo y llorando. Guruclef y Ascot comenzaron a llorar, jamás habían visto a la guerrera del agua así. Guruclef tomo su lugar enfrente del cuerpo del acaecido.

-Estimados hermanos, estamos aquí el día de hoy, con el lamentable fallecimiento del doctor y esposo de la guerrera del agua. El fue un hombre ejemplar, digno de respeto y honor, fue una persona…-, no pudo continuar por que Marina lo interrumpió. –Guruclef, quisiera hablar yo del el-, dijo Marina con voz cortada.

-Yo conocí a mi esposo, hace casi 5 años cuando regrese de Céfiro, mi corazón estaba roto en ese entonces, ese mismo día que regrese lo conocí, fue una bendición para mi, era una persona amable, dulce, tierna, celosa y me amaba así como yo lo amo a el-, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Mi vida ahora no tiene sentido sin el, solo quiero que sepan que el siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite, mi amado Fred, si pudiera irme contigo, de verdad lo haría, estoy sola en Céfiro y no puedo regresar a mundo místico, ojala que donde te encuentres que se que será con nuestro dios de mundo místico se que estarás mejor que yo-, dijo Marina subiendo la vista, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de controlarse.

Su mirada se encontró con otra que la miraba con dolor, estos ojos también estaban derramando lágrimas, aquellos ojos que la miraban con amor y ternura por parte del mago que había amado toda su vida. –Siempre te extrañare, nunca seré la misma sin ti, te amo Fred, eres el amor de mi vida-, termino en lagrimas abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo con lagrimas.

Anaís y Paris se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, Ascot corrió a su lado para abrazarla también al igual que Lucy y Latis. Caldina o podía articular palabra, rompió en llanto y Ráfaga que también derramaba lagrimas la abrazo. Anaís hizo una seña a Ascot y este hizo un hechizo para que el cuerpo de Fred fuera despareciendo poco a poco y quedarán sus cenizas. Mientras este empezaba a desaparecer. Anaís dijo las palabras con las que Marina perdió el control al ver como desaparecía el cuerpo de su esposo.

-"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta, en verdes praderas me hace recostar; me conduce hacia fuentes tranquilas y repara mis fuerzas; me guía por el sendero justo, por el honor de su nombre.  
Aunque camine por cañadas oscuras, nada temo, porque Tú vas conmigo: tu vara y tu cayado me sosiegan. Tu bondad y tu misericordia me acompañan todos los días de mi vida, y habitaré en la casa del señor, por años sin término".

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡FRED NO TE VAYAS, LLEVAME CONTIGO! ¡ARRRGGGHHHHH!-, Gritaba de dolor la guerrera aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo, que poco a poco desaparecía, cuando Marina solo se quedo con la cenizas, -¡NOOOOO FRED! ¡DIOS MIO LLEVAME CONTIGO!-, grito mientras Guruclef corría a abrazarla. Marina se desmayo en sus brazos.


	21. 21 Las Cartas

21. Las Cartas

Marina despertó de golpe en su recamará, no podía ver nada, estaba todo terriblemente oscuro, -Fred…¿puedes prender la luz por favor?-, dijo chica en medio de la oscuridad, tocando al lado de su cama, pero no sintió nada, solo sintió la urna donde descansaban los restos de su amado, de repente todos los recuerdos de golpe llenaron su cabeza y su corazón, su amado esposo no estaba. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, hasta que sintió que algo brinco encima de ella, era Nikona, -Pupupupu-, dijo tristemente el animalito, -Marina la abrazó con fuerza, como si con eso, pudiera dar paz a su roto y desquebrajado corazón, Nikona ilumino la habitación tenuemente. Los dos se vieron y no dijeron nada, los ojos de la guerrera se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas mientras veía con tristeza a Nikona, -Lo extraño Nikona-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta, -Pupupupu-, dijo con tristeza, se aparto de la guerrera y empezó a brillar su joya, apareciendo en las manos de Marina uno de los sobres que venía dirigido hacia ella, Marina abrió los ojos como platos, -¿Qué es eso Nikona?-, pregunto la guerrera abriendo lentamente la carta, -Es de Fred-, dijo la guerrera mientras sonreía levemente.

_**Mi amada Marina:**_

_**Si está leyendo esto, es que perecí en la batalla, algo difícil de saber. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero a veces creo que los actos son los que nos hacen ser la personas que somos, no las palabras. Lamento tanto dejarte sola, se que tu intención jamás fue regresar a Céfiro, por lo mucho que te lastimaron, vi en tus ojos el temor de quedarte aquí en esta tierra tan maravillosa, sin embargo el destino nos trajo aquí, Céfiro reclamo a su guerrera y ¿cómo culparlo? Yo no podría vivir sin ti. **_

_**Quiero que hagas tu vida de nuevo, quiero que seas feliz de nuevo y quiero verte sonreír, creo que es pedirte mucho, pero se la fortaleza que hay en tu corazón, lo veo en tus ojos, se que esta batalla la ganarás. Sé que donde este siempre te extrañare, pero también velare por tu bienestar. Yo se que nunca dejaste de amar a Guruclef y lo entiendo, es un buen hombre a pesar de que se equivoco en lastimarte, pero también sé que me amas a mí y con eso me basta. Vela por seguridad y el bienestar del resultado de nuestro amor.**_

_**Yo estaré velando por ti siempre, nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Fred **_

Marina salió al balcón después de leer la carta, vio a Atalante muy lastimado, esperando el rechazo de la guerrera por lo que paso, a Marina el enterneció la actitud del a criatura y corrió a abrazarlo, con Nikona en brazos, -Ya no puedo estar aquí Atalante, ya no quiero, solo quiero depositar sus restos donde él lo pidió e irme de Céfiro-, dijo abrazando a Atalante, ¿tú te irías conmigo Atalante?- pregunto Marina, muy desdichada, la criatura asintió con mirada triste, -¿Y tu Nikona? Pregunta la guerrera viéndola a los ojos, -Pupupupu-, dijo el animalito esponjoso asintiendo, Marina corrió a su recamara, estaba preparando algunas mudas de ropa cuando pregunto a su amado amiguito, -Nikona, ¿ya se fueron Tata y Tatra a Cizeta?-, -Pupupupu-, Marina sonrió levemente, -entonces vamos para allá-, dijo tomando la urna en sus manos y metiéndola con un par de vestidos en un bolso, así como su vestido de novia místico y cefiriano y los trajes de Fred que Nikona despareció con magia, Marina estaba a punto de subirse en Atalante cuando se detuvo, dejo las cosas encima de la cama saco una hoja de papel, escribió rápidamente al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Marina ¿estás despierta? Ábreme la puerta por favor-, Marina torció el gesto, era Guruclef, Marina doblo la carta, salto con Nikona y sus cosas encima de Atalante, -Vámonos Atalante, llévame a Bentley a cerrar mi casa, echamos las cenizas y nos vamos a Cizeta-, dijo la chica con una lagrima en sus ojos, Atalante salió rápidamente de la vista del castillo, mientras Nikona, hacia brillar su gema dejando una carta sobre la cama.

Guruclef al escuchar ruido, abrió la puerta con magia, preocupado de que la chica estuviera mal, se llevo una sorpresa al ver la recamara vacía, corrió hacia los closets y vio que casi no había ropa de Marina, incluso la de Fred había desparecido. Vio encima de la cómoda una carta, que decía: "Para mis amigos". La abrió rápidamente, desesperado, miedoso de perderla.

_**Estimados Amigos:**_

_**Lamento irme así, sin explicaciones, sin despedidas, sin nada…pero tengo que irme de aquí. Atalante y Nikona me acompañan, yo los necesito a ellos como ellos me necesitan a mí, nosotros lloramos la muerte de mi amado esposo. No sé cuando regrese, tal vez nunca regresaré…no soportaría regresar a Céfiro, mi corazón no lo soportaría.**_

_**Lucy: Se muy feliz con Latís, les deseo lo mejor, cuiden al pequeño Zagato. Se fuerte, tu eres el pilar de Céfiro, mantén este bello planeta como siempre lo ha sido y se feliz con tu hermosa familia que te ama.**_

_**Anaïs: Amiga discúlpame por irme así, tu mejor que nadie sabe mi situación, pero no soporto estar en Céfiro, se feliz con Paris y Esmeralda, eres afortunada en tener una familia maravillosa. No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré muy bien, aun así los extrañaré**_

_**Caldina: Los extrañare mucho a Ráfaga, a Celeste y a ti, sé que me odiaras por irme así, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa amiga, extrañare tus abrazos de oso y tu preocupación de madre, yo estaré bien. Lo prometo.**_

_**Ascot: Amigo perdona por llevarme a Atalante, pero lo necesito cerca de mí, se que lo quieres mucho pero prometo cuidarlo bien, te quiero Ascot, Fred también te quería y te extrañaremos mucho, se feliz mi querido Ascot, es lo que más desea mi corazón.**_

_**Presea: Gracias por esas maravillosas armas y la armadura de mi marido, te agradezco de corazón que hayas forjado algo para protegerlo, se muy feliz con Guruclef, les deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Esta es mí despedida amigos, no sé en cuanto tiempo los veré, yo nunca quise regresar a Céfiro, ahora Céfiro se encuentra bien y no hay necesidad de que estén las guerreras mágicas, solo deseo de corazón olvidar todo y sanar mi corazón. Por favor…no me busquen.**_

_**Sean felices**_

_**Marina Ryuuzaki**_

El mago tomo el papel en sus manos y lo sujeto hasta casi romperlo, se había ido, incluso Nikona lo había abandonado, se sentó en la cama de la guerrera en shock, obviamente no dijo a donde iba, era obvio que pediría asilo en Cizeta con Tata y Tatra, pero lo que tampoco había mencionado y era un hecho, ella no lo quería ver, tan es así que le escribió a Presea que fuera feliz con él. Un grito la saco de su pensamiento.

-¡Guruclef! ¿Dónde está Marina?- pregunto Lucy al ver el cuarto vacio de la guerrera y al mago sentado en la cama de esta, Guruclef suspiro y le dio la carta que Marina había dejado. Lucy la empezó a leer angustiada, -se ha ido…-, dijo con una lágrima en los ojos. -Se fue a Cizeta…no quiere que la busquemos-, dijo el mago agachando la cabeza y tomando su cara con sus manos para ocultar el llanto, Lucy lo vio sorprendida, jamás lo había visto así, se sentó al lado del él y lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Marina llegaba a su casa en Bentley, la casa estaba tal como ellos la habían dejado, la chica suspiro con pesar, todo había cambiado tan rápido, no se sentía nada bien, empezó a sacar todas sus pertenencias y acomodo todo en los closets que tenía en su casa, no llevaría nada a Cizeta, todo lo dejaría ahí donde pertenecía, solo saco su IPOD, mientras veía las imágenes de la boda, lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa, se subió en Atalante y se dirigieron hacia el mar.

Marina se quito sus sandalias y levemente camino hacia la orilla con la urna en brazos, la abrió y deposito los restos de su amado en el mar. –"siempre estaré contigo, siempre…mi elemento nunca te dejará amado mío"-, pensó la guerrera tratando de no llorar. Dejo la urna en la arena, subió en su amigo y se dirigieron hacia Cizeta. Marina se acurruco en su amigo con Nikona en sus brazos, cerro sus ojos y quedo profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó, vio dos rostros, los de sus amigas, Tata y Tatra estaban con ellas, -¡Tata! ¡Tatra!-, dijo la guerrera rompiendo en llanto, las princesas de Cizeta la abrazaron, -Sentimos mucho tu dolor Marina…él se arriesgo por salvarnos, siempre le estaremos eternamente agradecidos-, dijo Tata acariciando su cabello. –Necesito pedirles un favor, necesito que me den asilo…ya no quiero regresar a Céfiro-, dijo la guerrera sobando sus ojos, los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar, -no sé si sea molestia que Atalante y Nikona se queden aquí conmigo, -No es molestia, al contrario, te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Marina, no hay problema-, dijo Tata tomando de las manos a su amiga, -Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre si lo deseas-, añadió Tata sonriendo.

Marina sonrío levemente, y cuando trato de incorporarse, se sintió muy mareada y cayó al piso, -¡Marina! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Corbe cargándola, -No me he sentido nada bien-, dijo con voz cortada, -Llevémosla con el doctor, veamos que tiene, dijo Tata corriendo por los pasillos del palacio.

Mientras tanto es Céfiro, Guruclef pasaba como sombra por los pasillos del palacio, después de la reunión que tuvieron y la lectura de la carta de Marina, todos estaban sumamente tristes, Céfiro la perdía de nuevo, así como él, no tenia deseos de ver a nadie. Llego a su cuarto y se acostó, tenía la mirada perdida, recordaba los besos y las caricias que a escondidas se habían dado y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, hundió la cara en su almohada, salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió una presencia conocida para él.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes tocar Caldina?-, reprendió el gurú a la ilusionista, -Lo siento Guruclef, pero tenía miedo de que no me abrieras y esto es de suma importancia-, se acerco hacia la cama del mago y extendió su brazo, Caldina llevaba en su mano un sobre con el nombre del Gurú, -encontré esto cuando estaba limpiando el cuarto de Marina, está dirigida a ti-, el mago tomo la carta con su mano y estudio la letra, -esta letra no es de Marina-, dijo el mago resignado, -Exacto, no es de Marina, es de Fred-, dijo Caldina en tono triste, -Guruclef, dime algo ¿crees que Marina este en Cizeta?-, pregunto la chica sentándose en la orilla de la cama, -Estoy seguro de que si, pero no nos quiere ver-, dijo el mago agachando la mirada, -estoy preocupada por ella, al limpiar su cuarto me di cuenta de que está enferma, había estado vomitando mucho, lo sé porque la alfombra quedo muy manchada, tengo miedo de que le pase algo, ¿no podríamos ir a verla? -, pregunto la ilusionista con tono angustiante, -no lo sé Caldina, yo muero por verla y estoy sumamente preocupado, he tratado de comunicarme con Nikona, pero no me responde, yo me siento sumamente angustiado, la amo y no la quiero lejos-, dijo el mago, levantándose para que no descubrieran sus lagrimas. –Tendremos que esperar a tener noticias de ella Caldina, no nos queda otra más que esperar-, concluyo el mago saliendo al balcón. Caldina se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Guruclef y salió de su alcoba.

Marina se encontraba recostada en una de las camas de las princesas, esperaba a que el médico terminara de revisarla, el médico palpo su vientre, eso le preocupo, vio la mirada del doctor y este solo se limito a desviar la mirada, la pelizaul la miro con aprehensión al igual que Nikona, el doctor salió del cuarto e inmediatamente entro con las princesas. -¿Y bueno me puede decir que tengo? O va a seguir sin dirigirme la palabra-, pregunto Marina groseramente, - La chica está embarazada-, soltó de sopetón el médico, - Las princesas sonrieron al unisonó, Marina no lo creía, recordó las palabras de Fred y se le aguadaron los ojos, -sin embargo-, continuo el médico –es de alto riesgo, tiene inflamación pélvica y la placenta no está bien fijada al útero, tiene que permanecer en absoluto reposo si no perderá al bebe-, dijo con tono preocupante, por primera vez volteo a ver a la chica, -hija, necesitas descansar, se que la batalla y la pérdida de tu esposo te tienen así, pero deberás cuidarte por tu bien y por el bien del bebe-, dijo el médico tomando la mano de la chica, Marina cerró los ojos y asintió. –Le dejare algunos medicamentos y vendré a verla dentro de una semana, por favor, que no se mueva-, dijo el doctor a las princesas. El doctor salió con Tatra y Tata le hizo compañía a Marina.

-¿cómo te sientes?-, cuestiono Tata preocupada por Marina, -no me esperaba esta noticia, por lo menos no estaré sola-, dijo mientras acariciaba su aún plano vientre, -Marina, yo se que estas muy dolida por la situación, ¿pero no sería conveniente que en Céfiro conocieran tu estado?-, pregunto Tata tomando a su amiga de las manos-, -se lo dolida que estas y sé lo que sufres, extrañas mucho a Fred, eso todos lo sabemos, pero también somos conscientes de que extrañas a tu familia de Céfiro, hay mucha gente que te extrañara. Siempre tendrás una casa y servicio a tu disposición en Cizeta, pero creo que tú necesitas a Céfiro tanto como ellos te necesitan a ti-, termino con una sonrisa.

-No puedo regresar Tata, no con lo que paso…-, dijo la peliazul soltando a Tata de la manos, -si es por lo de Fred…-, contesto la cizetana cuando la chica la interrumpió, -No solo es eso Tata, yo...antes de la batalla-, tomo aire, -me acosté con Guruclef-, dijo la chica con tono vergonzoso. Tata abrió los ojos como platos, -¡que tú que!-, grito Tata asombrada, -SSSHHHHHHH!-, exigió Marina frustrada, -si Tata y no es algo de que lo que me enorgullezca mucho, además Fred siempre supo que nunca lo deje de amar-, concluyo con tono resignado. –Pero yo estaba tan segura de que ya no lo amabas…-, dijo la cizetana viendo con preocupación a su amiga, -el sentimiento se manifestó días antes de la batalla, la verdad no se en que estaba pensando y sinceramente solo hice lo que mi idiota corazón…-, no pudo continuar, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces aquí? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre lo de escapar y eso no te lo voy a permitir!-, dijo el mago acercándose con furia hacia la cama donde Marina yacía acostada, -¿Qué te pasa Ascot? Por favor no te pongas así…-, dijo la guerrera en tono se suplica, -No me interesa…párate y vámonos o te arrastro hasta Céfiro-, amenazo el mago, -pero yo no quiero regresar, no entiendes…no puedo estar ahí-, dijo la guerrera dándole la espalda, Ascot perdió los estribos, la tomo del brazo y de un jalón la saco de la cama, Marina se encogió y puso su brazo libre sobre su vientre, -¡suéltala idiota! Ella está embarazada y tiene que estar en reposo absoluto, ¡si pierde al bebe será por tu culpa! ¡Así que la sueltas o llamo a los guardias!-, amenazo Tata con tono hostil. Ascot se congelo por la noticia, inmediatamente soltó a la chica, la acomodo con cuidado en su cama y se arrodillo frente a la cama de la chica, -¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto?-pregunto tomando la mano de la chica, -Apenas hace unos momentos, disculpa que me haya ido son despedirme pero no podía quedarme ahí-, dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, -Ni yo…por eso me voy a quedar contigo-, dijo con una sonrisa, -pero Ascot…yo no puedo permitir eso-, el chico sonrió con ternura, -Mi sobrino no puede quedarse sin una figura paterna, además mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo-, dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

El mago no había salido de su habitación por días, se levanto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, cada momento sin verla parecía eterno, sobo su cabeza como trajera su tiara puesta, con un simple movimiento de mano movió tenuemente las cortinas de su habitación. Suspiro, vio como la luz de la luna entraba en su recamara, la luna se veía tan hermosa, recordaba a su hermosa guerrera que no quería verlo. Cerró los ojos y se levanto con dificultad, sintiendo su espalda rígida, se estiro y camino había su balcón, sin embargo, vio en su escritorio como descansaba la carta de Fred entre todos los papeles, no había querido leerla con anterioridad, simplemente se sentía indispuesto. La tomo con desgano y salió al balcón para leerla.

_**Guruclef:**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto, es porque perecí en la batalla y Marina se ha quedado sola. Aunque, sé que no por completo, hay un corazón que la ama al igual que yo. Nunca te tuve una estima es especial por haberla lastimado, pero doy gracias a Dios de eso, así conocí a mi amada guerrera y al amor de mi vida. **_

_**Marina ahora es tu responsabilidad, yo se que ella te ama al igual que a mí y eso en estos momentos me reconforta, porque se podrá rehacer su vida y será feliz de nuevo. **_

_**Dale tiempo para que su corazón sane y no lo lastimes, porque sé que te tiene muy guardada en tu corazón, cuídala por mí, yo siempre la cuidaré desde donde este.**_

_**Fred Palldon**_

El mago sonrió, -"era un excelente hombre y por supuesto mejor que yo"- pensé para sí mismo, con un rápido movimiento se cambio de ropas, convoco a Fyuula y se dirigió hacia Cizeta para cumplir lo que Fred le había pedido.


	22. 22 Asilo

**22. Asilo**

Uno…dos…tres…uno…dos…tres, cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, uno…dos…tres…uno…dos…tres volvía a cerrar los ojos con desesperación. Tomo su iPod tratando de no ver las fotos de su boda, su corazón estaba dolido y estaba tan resiente su perdida. Mientras escuchaba una de tantas canciones que le hacían sentir mejor pensaba para si misma: -"Deseo tanto regresar a mundo místico, se que si mis padres supieran de mi situación ellos entenderías, pero ahora, ni siquiera saben que la única hija que tienen está atrapada en esta dimensión, Padres míos cuanto los extraño. Fred tu amor mío, eras la fuerza que me empujaba a hacer todo, que por ti aguante tanto y mi corazón sano, no tienes idea de cuánto"- pensó las chica apretando más sus ojos dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

Marina yacía recostada en una de las recamaras del castillo de Cizeta, lo suficientemente cerca de las princesas, Tata estaba al pendiente cada hora de la salud de la guerrera, para atender todas sus necesidades. Dormía plácidamente en una cama teniendo cerca a Nikona en su cama y a Atalante en el cuarto. Se despertó de golpe al sentir la protección de Atalante, -¿Qué pasa?-, pregunto la chica temerosa, de repente la criatura cayó al piso quedando profundamente dormida.

–Soy yo Marina-, la chica de inmediato reconoció esa voz, Marina trato de incorporarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el mago fue más rápido y la detuvo, -no te muevas, me dijo Tata que estas delicada de salud-, dijo con voz profunda, la chica se recostó en la cama, -Así es, pero no necesito tu ayuda, así que te puedes ir-, dijo la chica en tono lastimero.

Guruclef no hizo caso, destapo ligeramente a la chica y puso su mano encima del vientre de esta, el mago se helo y la volvió a tapar, -Estas embarazada-, dijo en tono emocionado, -Así es, pero es de mi esposo no es tuyo, así que no te emociones-, dijo la guerrera frunciendo el seño, -Tienes gemelos Marina, uno tiene la esencia de tu esposo y el otro tiene mi esencia-, dijo con una sonrisa, -¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo sabes tanto?, no tengo ni un mes y ya hasta te atreves a decir que voy a tener dos hijos y que uno de ellos es tuyo, ¡estás demente, así que vete por favor! Además Presea te está esperando-, dijo la guerrera señalando la puerta.

–No me voy a ir a ningún lado y no voy a abandonar a mi mujer ni a mis hijos, ¿lo entendiste?-, dijo acariciando a la guerrera de la mejilla, la chica aventó su mano, -Mi hijo no necesita padre, para eso está Ascot aquí-, dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el mago suspiro con aprehensión debía de ser paciente, se lo debía a Fred, -Me alegro, tendrá dos padre, así que… bueno yo también me voy a dormir-, dijo quitándose la túnica y playera de cuello de tortuga quedando con el torso desnudo.-¡TATA!-, grito la chica enfurecida por la actitud del mago.

A los 3 segundos del grito de la guerrera, la princesa de Cizeta entro al a recamara con 3 guardias, -¡Marina! ¿Estás bien?-, pregunto ansiosa Tata, -¡Saca a este loco de aquí!-, grito señalando al mago que miraba al techo, conteniendo toda su paciencia. –Linda, no puedo hacer eso, acaba de pedirle a mis padres asilo en Cizeta para estar contigo y mis padres accedieron-, dijo tomándola de la mano, -Creen que es lo mejor para ti, además Ascot por orden de Guruclef atenderá todo lo concerniente a Céfiro-, concluyo la princesa. Marina estaba molesta, -si es así yo no puedo hacer nada pero por favor no quiero que se quede aquí conmigo, por favor dale otra habitación-, pidió la guerrera, -Pero Marina…-, dijo Tata tratándola de tranquilizar.

La chica soltó las manos de su amiga con brusquedad, volteo a ver al mago, -Guruclef-, dijo con voz firme, -si alguna vez apreciaste a mí y a mi esposo, por favor no hagas esto, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que mi corazón está hecho mil pedazos?, no importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo, eso no tiene importancia ¡y no puedes llegar a decir que soy tu mujer y que es tu hijo cuando mi esposo murió hace días- dijo la peliazul rompiendo a llorar, -Yo había decidido quedarme con Fred, cuando los vi a Ascot a Fred y a ti corriendo hacia mí, ya había tomado una decisión y Salomón lo mato-, dijo llorando desconsolada, -no quiero a otro hombre en mi vida, lo quiero a él, si puedes hacer algo para mi, ¡tráelo de vuelta! Revívelo para mí-, dijo la chica tapando su cara y rompiendo a llorar.

Tata abrazo a su amiga, y la consoló hasta que se quedo dormida, la acostó suavemente y la arropo, le hizo señas a Guruclef para que este la siguiera hacia afuera de su recamara. -¡No puedo creer tu imprudencia Guruclef! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando entraste de esa forma? Ella está dolida, extraña a su esposo y por mucho que ella haya estado contigo o no, ¡no tienes derecho a perturbarla así!-, señalo la princesa con cara de fastidio, -Uno de los pequeños que carga en su vientre es mío Tata, sentí su esencia, así como el de su esposo, no puedo abandonarla, ¡yo seré el padre de sus hijos!-, dijo Guruclef en tono de reclamo, -Mientras ella no te quiera a tu lado no puedes hacer nada, solo por favor no la perturbes, ella está muy delicada y muy deprimida, si la amas dale tiempo-, dijo la princesa dejándolo solo. El mago se sentó en el piso, afuera de la recamara de la guerrera, se recargo en la puerta, echo su cabeza hacia atrás como si eso lo librara de su malestar.

-"_Yo había decidido quedarme con Fred, cuando los vi a Ascot a Fred y a ti corriendo hacia mí, ya había tomado una decisión y Salomón lo mato, no quiero a otro hombre en mi vida, lo quiero a él, si puedes hacer algo para mi, ¡tráelo de vuelta! Revívelo para mí"_-, recordó mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?-, pregunto Tatra al Gurú de Céfiro, -Princesa…no quiero dejarla ni un momento sola, ella es mi prioridad ahorita-, dijo el mago limpiándose su lagrima, -se lo mucho que te duele Guruclef, pero debes darle tiempo y vamos, levántate o te vas a resfriar-, dijo la princesa ofreciéndole su mano, el mago la tomo y suspiro. –Puedes usar la habitación que está al lado, ¿sabes? Su corazón necesita tiempo para superar su perdida y cuando esta no le duela, yo se que será capaz abrirse y demostrarte su amor, porque sé que jamás dejo de amarte-, dijo la princesa mayor mientras tomaba la mano del mago, -se fuerte-, finalizo dejándolo solo.

Pasaron tres meses que Marina no salió de su recamará, solo salía al balcón, y recibía visitas constantemente de Céfiro, incluso Lucy, Latís, Anaïs Paris, Ascot Ráfaga y Caldina. Por su parte Guruclef, tomo el puesto de asesor de los sultanes para que así Marina recibiera toda la atención y comodidades necesarias. A su vez, tomaron como asesora a la ex princesa Enea del reino de Hicato, su planeta pereció cuando Salomón lo tomo, ya no tenia, planeta, ni hogar, así que la tenían con el puesto de asesora. Enea y Guruclef comenzaron a trabajar juntos.

Guruclef estaba la pendiente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Marina, de su alimentación, de sus citas con el médico, aunque la chica no lo quería ver ni en pintura. A los tres meses el doctor confirmo el diagnostico de la guerrera, el también sintió la esencia de Guruclef en uno de los bebes, Marina cargaba dos bebes en su vientre, la chica no brinco de gusto, aunque amaba a sus dos bebes, uno de ellos reflejaba la infidelidad de la guerrera hacia su fallecido esposo y esto la hacía sentir mal. -¿Pero cómo es posible? Pregunto Tatra mientras abrazaba a su amiga, -En mi planeta a este tipo de embarazaos se les dice Superfecundación heteropaternal-, las células de Fred y Guruclef fecundaron dos óvulos míos, por eso cargo dos bebes-, dijo Marina bajando la cabeza. Tata corrió a abrazarla para darle apoyo.

Lloraba todos los días y le desesperaba no poderse mover ni valerse por sí misma, ya que para todo requería de ayuda. Enea visitaba la guerrera del agua aunque Marina le tenía cierto recelo, ya que trabajaba con el mago, sin embargo a Enea, le tenía sin cuidado el comportamiento de Marina, se sentía extrañamente cautivaba por la actitud del mago hacia la guerrera e inexplicablemente se está enamorando perdidamente de él.

-No sé qué haces aquí Enea, ¿Por qué no regresas con Guruclef? No necesito que me cuiden y menos tu-, dijo la chica fastidiada. –Los sultanes me pidieron que te cuidara, ¿es que acaso de molesta tanto mi presencia-, pregunto con ojos inocentes. Marina suspiro, había algo que no le gustaba de ella, aparte de los celos que la carcomían cuando llegaba junto a Guruclef. Y por otro lado, todo era una vil mentira, los sultanes jamás le habían dado la instrucción de que la cuidara, conocían a Marina a la perfección ya que su hija Tata tenía el mismo mal genio de la guerrera, pero la ex princesa se aprovechaba de esto para saber más acerca de su relación y quedarse con el mago. –Me retiro-, dijo enea dejando sola a la guerrera del agua cuando encontró a su amor platónico.

-Guruclef…¿Qué haces sentado en el piso?-, pregunto Enea a su amor secreto, -Estoy tratando de escuchar si Marina está bien, por lo que escucho, está profundamente dormida-, dijo Guruclef con una sonrisa, -¿La amas mucho verdad?- pregunto la chica con tono un poco triste, -Es el amor de mi existencia, en mis más de 750 años, jamás conocí a una persona como ella. La princesa se sentó al lado de él, -cuéntame tu historia con ella-, pidió la princesa poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-La conocí cuando salvó junto a la Reina de Céfiro y el ex pilar a mi planeta, la primera vez que la vi quede impactado con su belleza, la primera vez que una de mus discípulas la lastimo quede petrificado, me importaba más de lo que pensaba, la segunda ocasión que regreso a Céfiro y la volví a ver sabia que la amaba, nunca había amado a alguien y este sentimiento era nuevo para mí, cuando se fue, no pude confesarle nada, pasaron 8 largos años hasta que regreso y me entere de sus sentimientos por una carta que se le cayó, pero en ese momento me dio mucho miedo, así que la rechace y regreso a su mundo, dos años después hice que regresará porque no quise ser un cobarde y quería declararle mis sentimientos, desgraciadamente ella en ese mismo momento que regreso se estaba casando con su esposo que falleció ahora en la batalla de Céfiro-, dijo con tono resignado.

-¿Es cierto que uno de los bebes que espera es tuyo?-, pregunto la chica con curiosidad, -Uno de ellos es mío-, contesto en forma rápida, -pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible si ella tenía esposo?-, pregunto Enea tratando de sacar más conversación, -en realidad bajo la bendición de los dioses de Céfiro no se casarón, el único que puede dar la bendición a la familia real soy yo y ellas se consideran bajo la familia real, París la dio, así que no eran matrimonio y supongo que fue un momento de debilidad de ella, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- pregunto el mago encarnando la ceja, -solo es simple curiosidad, es para entenderte un poco mejor-, dijo la chica levantándose, -bueno me retiro, buenas noches Guruclef-, dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, -buenas noches Enea-.

El mago se tele transportó con magia adentro del cuarto de la chica, tenia haciendo eso desde hace dos meses, cuando Marina daba indicio de despertarse el desaparecía. Marina no se despertaba nunca en las noches, el embarazo de alto riesgo y el llanto en el día, la dejaban agotada. Además, las princesas de Cizeta, se encargaban de darle un té tranquilizante a la chica. Las primeras noches en la habitación de su amada guerrera no fueron nada felices, repetía constantemente el nombre de su esposo y el de Salomón. Lloraba dormida a su amor perdido, pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas, la situación cambio, -"Clef"- dijo la chica en suspiro, mientras el mago maravillado acariciaba su cabello.

Por su parte la chica dormía tranquila todas las noches, se sentía acompañada, protegida y amada, era una sensación extraña para ella, dormía plácidamente en las noches, como si su esposo o Clef estuvieran con ella, pero al despertar la soledad la golpeaba y rompía a llorar, por mucho que no quisiera al mago cerca y con desplantes lo hiciera irse de su cuarto. Veía cuanto lo lastimaba, lo ojos de Guruclef la miraban completamente triste cuando lo rechazaba, pero Marina no podía hacer nada al respecto, era una penitencia que se había puesto, el no volver a amar jamás.

Uno de esos tantos días tranquilos, Marina se despertó de golpe, el mago apenas fue consciente de desparecer, sabía que algo estaba mal, entro al cuarto de la chica, sin tocar, sabía que le dolía algo.-¿cómo te sientes?-, pregunto el amago sentándose en la orilla de la cama, -Me duele, dijo la chica con dificultad y me siento mojada-, dijo la chica con dejo de dolor, el mago la destapo y vio su camisón manchado. Se horrorizo, toco su vientre, -tienes tu pancita dura, ¿desde cuándo la sientes así?-, pregunto el mago, -desde hoy en la tarde, por favor háblale al médico, tengo miedo-, comenzó a llorar, -no quiero perder a mis bebes-, dijo tocando su vientre. –Marina tu eres médico, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que te pase?, -pregunto el mago asustado. –Puedes ser un desprendimiento de la placenta-, dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, ella sabía perfectamente que eso, era peligroso tanto para los bebes como a ella.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada-, dijo tomando su mano, por primera vez la guerrera accedió a su tacto, era a primera vez que conscientemente se dejaba tocar por él. Salió de su ensueño cuando el médico y las princesas entraron.

El mago se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente reviso a Marina, le dio a beber unos brebajes y la chica quedo profundamente dormida. –Cada día esta peor y uno de los bebes está en peligro, ¿Ha estado llorando verdad?-, pregunto el médico a las princesas, estas así como el gurú de Céfiro asintieron. –Conozco superficialmente lo que le pasa a la guerrera, pero el llanto de ella está afectando a uno de los bebes, se siente débil, tu bebe mago esta débil y sufriendo con el dolor de su madre-. El mago apretó los puños, -si te vas o te quedas será exactamente lo mismo Guruclef-, dijo Tata poniendo su mano en el hombro de él en señal de apoyo. –La tienen que mantener sedada, los brebajes que les voy a dar la alimentaran y la mantendrán sedada, y los bebes podrán desarrollarse bien-, dijo el médico al mago.

La chica por su parte escuchaba todo lo comentado en su recamara cuando cayó en un profundo sueño, no pudo calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Despertó de golpe, sintió el sudor en su frente y lo limpio, abrió los ojos despacio, no se parecía a la recamara de Cizeta, era una réplica exacta de su casa en Bentley, volteo a su lado y lo que vio la dejo pasmada, no podía creerlo.

Una persona a su lado, dándole la espalda, estudio con cuidado el contorno del cuerpo de aquel que estaba al lado de ella, -No…puede…ser-, susurro la chica levantando sus manos para alcanzar a tocar a aquella persona, no podía asimilarlo, con millones de lagrimas en los ojos, toco con miedo a la persona que yacía en su cama, acariciando débil y temblorosamente su cabello, la persona en cuestión volteo y le dedico la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto la guerrera.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo impidiéndole hablar, ¿estaría muerta? ¿Qué había pasado? Pensaba atropelladamente la chica mientras viendo con exaltación a aquella persona. La persona que yacía en su cama se incorporo y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas de la guerrera. La chica se tensó y recordó cuando Salomón le mato, lloró aun más, acercando sus manos para tocar su cara, -¿Fred?...-, susurro la chica cuando la chica al fin pudo hablar.


	23. 23 Una dificil verdad

23. Una difícil verdad

Su amado esposo aparecía después de tres meses de no verlo, de llorarle, la chicas estaba en shock, Fred se dio cuenta de esto y la tomo entre sus brazos. Marina comenzó a sollozar, no sabía ni cómo ni porque estaba pasando esto. La chica se separo de él con brusquedad, -¿Pero cómo ha sido posible?- dijo la chica, ahogando un gemido, -Yo vi cuando Salomón te mato-, dijo la chica, cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en su regazo, -en realidad así fue querida Marina, no soportaba verte sufrir tanto, así que Ceres me concedió pasar un tiempo contigo-, dijo Fred con una hermosa sonrisa, la chica lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Espera…-, la chica volvió a mirar la casita, -Yo estaba en Cizeta-, dijo Marina con tono nervioso, -¿cómo es que he llegado hasta aquí?-, pregunto la chica recargándose en el pecho de su esposo, -en realidad, físicamente sigues ahí, tu espíritu está conmigo-, -¡Eso quiere decir que estoy muerta!-, dijo en grito, eso si la sorprendió e inmediatamente soltó a Fred para poner la mano en su vientre. –No Marina no estás muerta, en Cizeta te tienen hechizada para que no despiertes hasta que el bebe de Guruclef crezca de la misma forma que mi hijo-, dijo Fred bajando el rostro.

Marina sintió como si Salomón hubiera resucitado de repente y la hubiera atravesado con la tenaza en su corazón, -¿Qué tanto sabia él? Realmente todo, ahora lo comprendía. –Fred…este…yo-, trataba de explicar Marina., -No tienes nada que explicarme, tampoco vengo aquí a atormentarte Marina, yo se que aun amas a Guruclef-, dijo Fred tomándola de la mano, -y por eso quiero que seas feliz a su lado, tal vez sientas que no lo amas ahora, pero después te darás cuenta, tu corazón es tan hermoso y tan grande que tiene esa posibilidad-, dijo Fred acercando a el para volver a abrazarlo, Marina se dejo, pero desvió su mirada. -¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo?-, pregunta la chica temerosa de la respuesta, -Estaré hasta que finalice tu embarazo, después Ceres decidirá lo mejor para ti-, dijo Fred limpiando las lagrimas de la guerrera, -¿Y qué pasará contigo?- pregunto la chica aun con mas temor, -Volveré a donde pertenece mi espíritu-, dijo el en tono triste, la guerrera se acerco y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su amado, -Entonces hagamos que cada segundo valga-, dijo la peliazul mientras se fundía en un beso más apasionado con su esposo.

Mientras en Cizeta, el mago velaba por el sueño se su amada, la veía dormir, es brebaje había funcionado de maravilla, Marina tenía un poco más de color y su semblante se veía más tranquilo, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Marina premanecia dormida. El mago que trabajaba con los sultanes de Cizeta, recorto su horario para estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. El mago recordaba todo lo que ella y el pasaron, la noche de amor que tuvieron, los besos prohibidos que se dieron mientras sobaba la pancita de su amada. Brinco del susto cuando vio a la ilusionista en la habitación.

-¡Caldina! ¿Es que acaso no puedes tocar? Se te está haciendo costumbre…-, dijo el mago con una gotita en la cabeza, -lo siento Guruclef, te traje ropa limpia-, dijo Caldina acercándose, -Marina duerme plácidamente, me da gusto verla tan tranquila y lo que más me reconforta es que Fred esta con ella-, dijo la ilusionista acercándose a la guerrera y acariciando su cabellera. -¿cómo es eso posible?-, dijo Guruclef un tanto molesto y un tanto celoso, -Los brebajes de Cizeta no solo te mantienen en un profundo sueño, te llevan con la persona amada Guruclef, es bueno que este el este con ella-, dijo la bailarina poniendo su mano en el hombro del mago, -se que sufres y realmente no quiero ser insensible, pero es lo mejor para Marina, si de verdad la amas tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que cure su corazón, el fallecimiento de su esposo está muy reciente-, dijo la bailarina con ojos tristes, el mago entendió a que se refería.

El que él estuviera velando su sueño, no le garantizaba para nada el que ella le correspondiera y con el hechizo que la tenia inconsciente menos, ya que estaba casi seguro de que el espíritu de su esposo estaba con ella. Limpió una lagrima y se levanto de la cama de la chica, salió al balcón y vio el cielo estrellado, le pareció hermoso, pero no tanto como su planeta, al que extrañaba tanto, de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta y una gran necesidad de regresar a su hogar. –Ella estará bien-, dijo en un susurro. Enea entro a la habitación con una bandeja con galletas para que el mago cenara algo.

-Muchas gracias Enea, pero no tengo mucha hambre-, dijo agradeciéndole el gesto, -no has comido nada y eso me está preocupando, ¿te sientes bien?-, pregunto la antes princesa, -he decidido que lo mejor es regresar a Céfiro-, dijo el mago en tono serio pero tranquilo, -¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasará con Marina?-, el mago suspiró, desde hacía meses no aguantaba la presión, no meses más bien años, años desde que se fue y regreso, se caso y la batalla, todo había sido un cruel castigo para él, saber que alguna vez la tuvo en sus brazos, pero que su corazón también pertenecía a otro hombre, simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

Cada mañana desde que se instalo en Cizeta, cuidaba su guerrera, estaba al pendiente de ella, no era raro verlo separado de ella, pero lo que le dijo Caldina le toco una fibra sensible, necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba pensar con claridad. –Extraño mi hogar Enea, volveré cuando el embarazó este más avanzado-, dijo el mago encaminándose a la puerta cuando Enea lo jaló de la túnica.

-Espera…-, dijo la chica deteniéndolo, el mago volteó a enfrentarla y lo único que sintió fueron los suaves labios de Enea sobre los suyos, el se separó bruscamente, -discúlpame Guruclef, pero yo te amo…solo quería que lo supieras-, dijo la chica con los ojos rojos, el mago la vio inexpresivamente y salió de la habitación. Llego a su habitación y se recargo en la cómoda en forma pesada, ¿Qué sería de su vida?, ni siquiera lo sabía, en un arranque de frustración, aventó todos las pociones que tenía en su cómoda, cayó casi dramáticamente de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba desconsoladamente, jamás en sus más de 700 años de vida había llorado de esa manera, ni cuando murieron sus padres, ni cuando sus más queridos discípulos perecieron en la primera batalla. Caldina escucho el alboroto en el cuarto de Guruclef y entro sin tocar.

-¡Guruclef! ¿te encuentras bien?-, dijo la bailarina acercándose al mago, este en un acto de desesperación, la tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho contra él, escondió su rostro en el hombro de la bailarina y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. La bailarina se sintió morir en ese momento, sin duda, había sido una imprudencia de su parte soltarle la verdad de aquel hechizo.

-Yo…yo la amo-, dijo con dificultad, -yo siempre la ame…por estúpido deje que se marchara, ahora pago mi error-, dijo aun ahogado en llanto, Caldina sobo su cabeza, -yo lo sé, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, creo que tenias que saberlo, todos sabemos que Marina sufre, pero también, es obvio que sufres tu por esto-, dijo estrechándolo como a un hijo, -Quiero regresar a Céfiro, necesito tiempo para pensar-, dijo mientras limpiaba toscamente sus lagrimas, -¿Crees que sea lo más prudente? En 4 meses tendrá a los bebes-, dijo Caldina un tanto exasperada, -Lo sé, cuando sea el alumbramiento volveré-, dijo el chico mientras la soltaba y se levantaba. –Yo me quedaré en Cizeta para cuidarla, no te preocupes, yo la cuidaré-, dijo la chica con una lagrima en los ojos.

-¡Criatura os convoco!-, grito Guruclef mientras aparecía Fyuula fuera del balcón, de un brinco subió a ella. –Cuídala por favor Caldina-, dijo el mago mientras desaparecía en la noche. Caldina regreso a la habitación de Marina, la chica tenía el semblante triste, Cladina suspiro, -Te ama una gran persona pequeña…espero puedas verlo por ti misma-, dijo la bailarina mientras la arropaba.

Mientras, en la dimensión donde Marina residía con su esposo, estaba preparando algo de comer cuando sintió un vacio en su corazón, Fred la vio con preocupación, -¿Qué tienes amor?-, pregunto tomándola de la mano, -No lo sé…siento como alguien ya no m e estuviera cuidando…-, dijo la chica con una lagrima en los ojos, -tranquila no pasa nada-, dijo mientras la abrazaba y sobaba su pancita con ternura, -¿Qué pasará cuando está a punto de tener a los bebes?-, dijo la chica preocupada, -yo estaré contigo y será la última vez que me veras, tienes que hacer tu vida, Ceres decidirá lo que es mejor para ti…confía en él-, dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Los 2 meses que Marina tenia sedada, había sido muy feliz, sentía la cercanía de su esposo y la del gran mago de Céfiro, pero cuando su presencia se dejo de sentir esto la preocupo, realmente nunca se había preocupado por el, sabía que estaría ahí, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con él? Fue cuando verdaderamente empezó a sembrarse en su cabeza el hecho que él estuviera en su vida y fuera parte de ella. Fred tenía razón lo amaba, pero…¿Qué haría con los sentimientos hacia su fallecido esposo?, Ceres le había dado la posibilidad de que su espíritu estuviera con ella para que no sufriera, pero la idea de vivir sola con sus dos hijos no le gustaba, no le agradaba, le daba miedo, no quería estar sola, solo sentía la presencia de Atalante.

¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para ser realmente feliz? Ella no lo sabía, pero el ya no sentir la presencia del mago dentro de ella la angustio, sentía el vacio en su corazón, volteo a ver a Ceres, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y compasión por la guerrera, volteó a ver a su marido y dijo con determinación, -No se que sea de mi vida ahora que tenga a nuestros pequeños Fred, pero te prometo ser fuerte-, dijo la chica abrazando a su esposo.

El mago entró como espectro al castillo, sin hacer ruido, incluso uso un hechizo para ocultar su presencia en el, cuando entró a su recamará Ascot estaba sentado en su sillón, -Veo que te has dado por vencido-, dijo entre diente su discípulo, -Y que ocultes tu presencia tampoco ayuda, es obvio que huiste y eso te convierte en un cobarde-, dijo molesto.

Guruclef lo volteo a ver con indiferencia, el palú examinó los ojos del mago y se veían serenos, eso le molesto aun más, -¿Por qué la dejaste en Cizeta?-, pregunto levantándose del sillón y jalándolo del brazo, Guruclef se soltó de forma agresiva, -Déjame solo-, dijo sin si quiera voltearlo.

-Siempre supe que eras un cobarde, siempre, desde que se le cayó la carta y tú la leíste, no pudiste soportar que alguien como ella te amará, te dio miedo, pero ¿cómo el gran gurú de Céfiro podía corresponderle a alguien? Tenía su deber, ¡a la mierda con su deber!-, grito al mago un Ascot fuera de si.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa eso?-, amenazó el mago después de tanta agresión por parte de su discípulo, -Yo se que ella regreso porque tú la trajiste a Céfiro después de que ella se fue, pasaron años y te arrepentiste y lo peor, la dejaste sin posibilidades de ver a su familia, solo por un capricho tuyo, ¡¿Qué esperabas realmente? ¿¡Que estuviera soltera? ¡¿Qué no la amara nadie?, ¡Ella esta casándose!-, el mago hizo una mueca de dolor, -¡Si aunque te duela casándose con alguien que si la merecía, ¡los condenaste aquí! ¡Y los hiciste participes de una batalla que no le correspondía a ella! ¡Porque ella jamás quiso regresar! Pereció Fred…-dijo Ascot con lagrimas en los ojos, -¡Y ella se quedo sola! Porque por mucho que nosotros estemos con ella, ella ya no tiene a la persona que debió estar con ella para siempre, ¡tu les quitaste eso!-, gritó al mago limpiándose las toscas lagrimas que caían en su rostro.

El mago se tapo la cara con las manos, se sentó en el sillón y no le dio la cara, todo era cierto, cada una de las palabras de Ascot. Él la había traído de vuelta y al hacerlo, cerro la posibilidad de que regresará a su mundo, -Ella carga un bebe tuyo en su vientre, no debiste dejarla sola-, recriminó el palú a su maestro. –Ya no podía estar ahí, Caldina me dijo que Fred esta con ella y yo no puedo hacer nada ahí-, dijo quitándose tu túnica.

-Jamás creí decirlo pero eres un asco de persona Guruclef, no sabes cómo te detesto-, dijo el palú saliendo de la habitación, de un momento a otro se sintió inmovilizado, -¡Ya basta! No tienes porque ofenderme, soy tu maestro y te merezco respeto-, dijo el mago entre dientes mientras apretada con un hechizo los músculos de Ascot.

-El respeto se gana maldito y yo te lo perdí desde que le rompiste el corazón-, respondió en tono mordaz y le escupió en la cara a su maestro, Guruclef se limpio sumamente molesto, tomo su báculo y le soltó un golpe en la cara, el palú que seguía en el aire sonrió un poco y escupió en su alfombra un poco de sangre.

-A ti jamás te amo querido discípulo, por lo menos puedo decir que conmigo la historia fue diferente, que estés celoso de mi y que la sigas amando en otra cosa-, dijo mientras apretaba más los músculos de Ascot, -En…en algo estas equivoca…do-, dijo el chico con dificultad debió al dolor que estaba sufriendo por el hechizo del mago, -Yo la…la amo, en eso no estás equivocado…pero yo renuncie…a ella en el momento en que vi como miraba a su esposo, y…ame a Fred como mi hermano y también sufro por su…muerte-, dijo con una lagrima rodando por su rostros, -yo la amo y deseo lo mejor para ella aunque no sea…conmigo, dijo el chico un poco más liberado, ya que las palabras había desarmado al mago. Cayó al piso y se incorporo lentamente, -soy mejor que tu en el momento en que yo no estoy celoso porque ella este con el, al contrario, es lo mejor para ella, yo la amo y deseo que sea increíblemente feliz aunque no sea conmigo-, dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos, camino con dificultad hacia el balcón del mago, -¡Vengan criaturas!-, dijo el joven mago, apareció una de sus tantas criaturas, brinco hacia ella y volteo a ver a Guruclef.

-Iré a verla, si tú no quieres estar ahí, yo lo estaré, has cometido el peor error del mundo Guruclef, ojala y no te arrepientas-. El mago vio como su discípulo viajaba en su criatura con destino a Cizeta. Vio las estrellas nuevamente en Céfiro y se sintió un tanto ansioso de regresar nuevamente a Cizeta, pero desistió de esa idea. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobrellevar sus sentimientos.

Ascot llego a Cizeta en poco tiempo, Atalante sintió su presencia y lo recibió en el balcón.-¿Cómo esta amigo?- pregunto Ascot acariciando a su amigo, paso a la recamara de la chica y la vio con su vientre más crecido, -Se ve muy linda embarazada-, dijo el chico acercándose a su hermana, -Hola Caldina-, dijo el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana, -Hola Ascot ¡dios mío! ¿Qué te paso?-, pregunto preocupada por su hermanito, -Tuve un enfrentamiento con Guruclef-, dijo el chico bajando la vista, -Esta bien Ascot, no te preocupes, nadie te juzgará, tu tienes tu razones querido, dijo sentándose al lado de la guerrera. –No te sientas sola Marina, aquí estamos contigo-, dijo el palú mientras Caldina y el vigilaban su sueño.

Los cuatro meses siguientes pasaron de manera extraña, algunas veces rápido, otras veces lento, Guruclef se hizo cargo de los asunto de Céfiro para distraerse, incluso le quito algunas funciones a Paris para estar entretenido y olvidar su dolor, Marina estaba en su semana 40 de embarazo. –Creo que se acerca el fin de tu embarazo Marina-, dijo su marido, que estaba acostado al lado de la chica, sobaba su abultado vientre con ternura, beso su frente y después su pancita. La chica sonrió pero de un momento a otro sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre, trato de incorporarse con dolor. –Creo que ya llego el momento-, dijo Fred mientras iba desapareciendo la casa, tomo de las manos a la chica. –Tengo miedo Fred…no quiero perderte de nuevo-, dijo la chica en lagrimas, su marido la vio adolorido, -Yo ya no puedo estar contigo Marina...tranquila estaras en lis dos mundos ahora que estas con los dolores de parto.

Mientras en Céfiro, llego un mensaje urgente para el mago.

_Guruclef_:

_Marina ya esta semi consciente y esta empezando con el trabajo de parto, es hora de que regreses a Cizeta. No tardes por favor._

_Caldina_

El mago tomo su báculo y convoco a Fyuula para que lo transportara a Cizeta. -"¿Que pasara ahora que ella despierte? ¿Me seguirá amando? ¿Me dejara estar junto a ella para criar a nuestros hijos? ¿Que será de mi?"-, pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el planeta de Cizeta, estaba ya muy cerca, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Marina despertaba poco a poco del hechizo de Cizeta, aunque su esposo seguía con ella, cada vez desaparecían mas y mas cosas de la casa y empezaba a ver con mas nitidez la recamara en la que se encontraba en Cizeta.

Jadeo de dolor cuando una contracción la dejos sin aliento, -¿Como te sientes querida?-, Marina volteo sorprendida, -Caldina...-, ojo la peliazul mientras tomaba su mano, -¿Como te sientes?-, pregunto la ilusionista, -Bien...Fred esta conmigo-, dijo la chica llorando, -yo limar querida, siento su presencia-, dijo la chica mientras Ascot entro a la habitación. La chica lo volteo a verlo con dolor.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto su amor secreto a la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano. -Fred esta conmigo...¿Sientes su presencia?- pregunto la guerrera a su mejor amiga. - Por supuesto que si- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Todo es muy confuso para mi, las paredes de mi casa en Bentley se estas esfumando y veo con mas nitide el cuarto en Cizeta-, dijo la chica volteando a ver a todos lados para checar si el mago estaba en el cuarto.

-No esta aquí Marina, tuvo que ausentarse pero ya se le aviso que estas en trabajo de parto, no tarda en llegar-, dijo la ilusionista al percatarse que Marina buscaba al mago. -¿Se encuentra todo bien en Céfiro?-, pregunto la chica temerosa de que algo malo hubiera pasado. -Paris tuvo unos problemas al reconstruir algunos pueblos por eso se ausento-, comento Caldina viendo fijamente a Ascot con cara de "no digas ninguna maldita palabra o te golpeo". Fred por su parte estaba al lado de Marina y podía escuchar todo, sabia que nada de eso era cierto.

-"Madilto Clef la dejo sola el muy cobarde"- pensó para si mismo, salió de su ensoñacion cuando vio a la chica gemir coñás fuerza. -Me duele mucho Fred-, dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, -no aguanto las contracciones, cada ve son mas seguidas-, dijo con urgencia. Los médicos de Cizeta junto a las princesas entraron al cuarto de la chica.

-Veo que esta despertando del hechizo y las contracciones son cada vez mas seguidas-, dijo el doctor examinando a la guerrera. -Ascot debes retirarte-, dijo el medico pero la chica grito, -no te vayas...no me dejes Ascot tengo miedo-, dijo la peliazul suplicado con la mirada. Ascot vio al doctor con ojos suplicantes, este accedió de mala gana.

Guruclef estaba llegando al castillo cuando un grito de la guerrera la sorprendió. Apresuro el paso y entro sin tocar. La imagen lo dejo son palabras. Marina de veía sumamente pálida y sudorosa, su enorme vientre sobresalía como si fuera a reventar, de un lado Ascot y Calina la tomaban de la mano, del otro no se veía nada pero la chica sostenía algo invisible, sémola nervios, no se había percatado de que Fred estaba con ella.

La chica lo vio con los ojos abiertos, por un segundo comprendió su dolor y descubrió que Caldina le había mentido, rompió en contacto visual con el cuando entraron los reyes de Céfiro y el pilar junto a su esposo.

-¡Esto no es una reunión! ¡Es un alumbramiento! ¡Salgan todos inmediatamente de aquí!-, grito el doctor colérico al ver la recamara de la chica como si se tratase de una vil fiesta, -¡Noooooo por favor! Deje que se queden...siento como si ya no los fuera a ver...por...AAAAAARRRRGGG-, grito la chica del dolor y se estremeció.

Guruclef corrió a su lado, Matina volteo y pudo ver a sus dos amores juntos. -Puje señorita puje-, decía el doctor animandola, -ya veo la cabeza de uno de los bebes, vamos puje-, animaba el doctor a Marina. La chica pujaba y veía a toma la comitiva privada del rey de Céfiro y a las princesas de Cizeta junto con ellos, tenía un presentimiento, un presentimiento malo.

La chica mientras pujaba empezó a jadear, -Ya...ya no puedo-, dijo cansada y con dolor, -puje una vez más señorita y el bebe nacerá, Marina se decidió y pujo una vez más. El doctor recibió al primer bebe, -es un niño-, dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, -Démelo por favor-, la chica junto con su esposo vieron al bebe, Fred acerco su mano y vio a su querido hijo, -Cuídalo Marina, prométeme que siempre lo cuidarás-, pidió su amado esposo mientras iba desapareciendo poco a poco, -se parece a ti, recuerdo cuando me enseñaste una foto tuya de bebe, es tu replica-, dijo la chica volteando a ver a su esposo, -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas desapareciendo?-, dijo la chica con terror, -Ha llegado mi hora Marina, es hora de que regrese a donde pertenezco, pero…siempre estaré contigo, te amo por siempre y para siempre amada Marina-, dijo besando sus labios y la frente de su hijo, -No…no me dejes-, pidió la chica con su bebe en brazos, -Me prometiste ser fuerte…se feliz mi amada Marina-, dijo despareciendo completamente, -No…no te vayas…no me dejes amor no…-, dijo la chica. Todos veían con pena a la chica, ¿realmente había sido bueno ese hechizo?, definitivamente no, no si sufría de esa forma.

Otra contracción hizo que Marina perdiera el equilibrio y apretó al bebe, Ascot se acerco a ella y tomo al bebe en sus brazos, -puja Marina, ya viene el otro bebe, puja Marina-, la chica pujo y soltó un ligero grito, -ya salio la cabeza Marina, vamos falta poco puja una vez mas-, la chica pujo con dificultad y el doctor recibió al otro bebe, -es una niña-, dijo el doctor emocionado, Guruclef abrió los ojos de par en par, emocionado y feliz, se acerco lentamente a la chica, -Déme a mi nena por favor-, dijo la chica exhausta, el doctor le dio a su pequeña y se dio cuenta que su beba era una replica exacta de Clef, sus mismas facciones, su color de cabello, incluso sus ojos, -Es hermosa Marina, igual que su madre-, dijo Guruclef acercadose a la chica, -se parece a su padre-, dijo volteándolo a ver melancólica, -Ascot dame a mi otro bebe por favor-, pidió la chica con ojos suplicantes.

Era un retrato digno de verse, la guerrera completamente exhausta cargando sus dos bebes, -¿Puedo cargar a la bebe Marina?-, pregunto el mago a la guerrera, -Por supuesto Clef…-, dijo la chica con un poco de dificultad, el mago cargo a la bebe e inmediatamente se enamoró de ella, se acerco y beso a Marina en la frente, lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que el mago se acerco a besar la frente del pequeño que Marina habia engendrado con Fred, una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la chica.

-Mi querida guerrera mágica-, se escucho la voz de Ceres, -las despedidas son siempre tristes, -tienes que ser fuerte y aún más en estos momentos, toda la felicidad depende de ti-, dijo su genio mientras se acercaba a ella, -Lo…se-, dijo la chica con dificultad. –Una prueba más viene para ustedes, una prueba que el corazón tiene que pasar, todo será muy difícil-, dijo Ceres mientras Marina y los bebes comenzaba a brillar, -¡¿Qué pasa?-, grito Marina al ver que tanto sus bebes como ella estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, Guruclef que tenia a su bebe en brazos, pudo notar esto y angustiado respondió, -¡¿Qué esta pasando?- grito al genio, -La fuerza de tu corazón no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para merecerlo, por eso ella regresará al lugar que pertenece-, contesto el genio mientras empezaba a brillar junto con Marina y sus bebes, -¡CLEF!-, gritó la chica asustada, -¡MARINA!-, grito el mago tratando se acercarse más a ella, ¡Marina!, gritaron al unísono, EL pilar de Céfiro, los reyes, Ascot y Caldina pero en el momento en que se acerco con la bebe, tanto Marina como sus hijos habian desaparecido. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-, gritó Guruclef cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Marina se despertó de golpe, miro con ojos desorbitados el lugar en donde estaba, definitivamente no estaba ni en Céfiro ni en Cizeta, volteo y vio en un buró unas fotos de ella con Fred, reconoció de inmediato que era su casa en mundo místico, se levanto de golpe pero un fuerte mareo hizo que cayera estrepitosamente en el piso, -¡Hija mía! ¿Te encuentras bien?-, pregunto una dulce voz en su espalda, la chica volteo con cautela, abrió los ojos de par en par y llenos de lagrimas pregunto, -¿Mamá?-.

_**Hola que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si, disculpen la tardanza y por no actualizar esta maravillosa historia a tiempo, paso mucho tiempo y creo que valió la pena. Para todas mis amigas del face, espero sea lo que estaban esperando. Por favor dejen sus reviews, esta historia ya esta por terminar chicas!**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**Jessica**_


	24. La Prueba del Corazón

**La prueba del corazón**

Se abalanzó contra ella sin pensarlo, jamás en su vida pensó que la volvería a ver, cuando estaba con su esposo en Cefiro ella estaba resignada a que jamás volveria a ver a sus padres, ahora teniendo frente su mamá no sabía qué era lo que realmente había pasado, ¿en donde estaba Clef? ¿qué había pasado con Fred?

De golpe recordó lo que paso en Cizeta y el destino de sus hijos, escuchó un bebe llorar y corrio a la recámara de donde provenía el sonido, cuando entró pudo ver en el cuarto dos cunas, una de ellas se movió ligeramente con el patalear del bebé.

Vio al pequeño niño llorar, el fruto del amor entre Fred y ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, quiso cargarlo pero recordó también a la niña que había engendrado con Clef, la otra cuna se encontraba vacía.

– ¿Donde esta la niña? ¿Qué paso? ¡Contéstame! –pregunto Marina fuera de sí

– Cálmate hija, Umi nació con deficiencia pulmonar, está en una incubadora en el hospital del centro de Tokio, en estos momentos si quieres te llevo verla –dijo su mamá tratando de controlarla.

– Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Fred?

– Hija tal vez no sea conveniente que en estos momentos hablemos de eso, estas muy alterada.

– Necesito que me lo digas por favor ¡el era mi esposo! –dijo mientras subía al coche con su hijo que había cesado de llorar al sentir los brazos de su madre.

– Marina siempre te pones mal cuando hablamos de eso, yo creo que es mejor dejar de comentar el tema por tus hijos.

– ¡Es que yo no estaba aquí estaba en otro lugar! se que va a no sonar como locura, ¡pero yo estaba en Cefiro! Fred vivía conmigo y el no es el papá de la niña...es...es otro es...otro hombre...¡tengo que regresar! llevame la torre de Tokio en cuanto salgamos hospital por favor.

–¡ Vamos empezar nuevamente con lo mismo! ¿Es que no te cansas acaso estarme diciendo la misma locura todos los días? estoy empezando a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza.

Llegaron al hospital y corrió al área de maternidad, la conocía perfectamente. Reconoció a su hija de inmediato, el cabello lila destacaba de entre todas las cabecitas que se encontraban en el cuarto de incubadoras.

Pidió ella mía el reporte y lo analizó con detenimiento, la niña ya estaba fuera de peligro, en dos días sería dada de alta.

—Mama ¡por favor! en cuanto salga la nena llévame a la torre de Tokio.

—No... —Contesto tajante su madre

Marina comenzó a llorar nuevamente, eso le partió el alma a su mama.

—Ok tu ganas, te llévate a la torre de Tokio ¡Pero sólo a ti!

—¡Tengo que llevar a mis hijos! ¡Tenemos que regresar o ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?

—¡Sigue hablando como una loca y te refundiré en un manicomio y jamás verás a tus hijos de nuevo!

Se calló la boca y prefirió no discutir más el asunto. Regresaría, tenía la certeza de eso, sin embargo no sabía cuando, podrían pasar toda la vida en mundo místico, fallecer y aún así ser como dos días en Céfiro.

Lo que más le angustiaba era el mago, siempre se preguntaba el como estaría. Tendría que aguantar y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Mientras el Céfiro, el mago desesperado buscaba un forma de regresar, no comía, no dormía, ni mucho menos hablaba, había abandonado Cizeta desde que Marina desapareció con sus hijos.

"Una prueba difícil viene para ustedes" recordó de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al templo del dragón. La llegada a su templo fue verdaderamente titanica, tardo una semana en llegar en el agua, cada vez que lograba acercarse el templo parecía desaparecer, su magia no p servía para acercarse y cada vez que lo usaba se dañaba a sí mismo

Cuando lo logro, estaba casi muerto, con hipotermia, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y sus heridas eran muy graves, aún así las cosas para el no se facilitaron. Entro al templo y lo que vio lo impacto tanto que salieron lágrimas de desesperación, el templo estaba completamente congelado, trato de caminar pero cayo como costal de carne, se rompió tres costillas.

—Tu perseverancia ha logrado que llegues hasta aquí, estoy sorprendido — dijo una voz que resonó en todo el templo

—¿Cómo esta ella? —pregunto angustiado

—Al igual que tu, rendiendo su prueba en mundo místico.

Ceres le mostró la imagen de la guerrera del agua, discutiendo con su madre en un mar de lágrimas, eso lo destrozo.

—Ella al igual que tu llora y sufre, se que saldrá adelante —dijo el genio serio —tu prueba empieza ahora, tienes dos opciones: morir o pasar la prueba, sólo quedan esos dos caminos.

Desapareció el piso en donde estaba apoyado, caía en un precipicio, trato de usar su magia pero no pudo y cayo de una forma terrible, golpeandose con ramas filosas hasta caer de cabeza en el suelo, su oído empezó a sangrar y perdió todo equilibrio.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo asustado por primera vez en su vida

Estaba en un bosque gris y lúgubre, la neblina era densa y le costaba respirar, trato de caminar por unos instantes pero se mareaba, se recargó en un árbol para no marearás más.

Escucho una risa, una risa muy familiar para el y su corazón empezó a latir estrepitosamente, esa voz era la de Marina, no había duda. Trato de seguirla pero ella se escabullía con facilidad.

Encontró una casa extraña para el dentro del bosque que parecía abandonada. Escucho risas y un ambiente cálido cuando entro. Había tres personas en la habitación, eran como espíritus que no se percataban de la presencia del mago. Una pequeña niña de cabello azul atravesó su cuerpo, eso sin duda dolió como si lo atravesarán mil cuchillos, grito del dolor y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Se percató de que era Marina de pequeña.

—¡Marina! ¡Marina ven! —grito desesperado sin respuesta, sin embargo la belleza de la pequeña lo impacto, fue una niña preciosa de chica.

La pequeña gritaba "papi" mientras un señor de cabello azul dejaba un portafolio en el piso mientras cargaba a su pequeña, la pequeña comenzaba a llenarlo de besos que el afectuosamente aceptaba. Vio a su madre acercarse y el semblante del padre cambió.

—Asi que las cosas siguen igual amor —dijo la mama de Marina, mientras ponía su mano amorosamente en el hombro de su esposo

—Si, no se que hacer, tal vez cambiarla de escuela nuevamente

El mago por fin entendió, hablaban de Marina.

—¿Qué tal irnos de Kioto y mudarnos a Japón? Ya van 5 veces que a Marina la golpean en la escuela, todo porque aquí no hay escuelas privadas, la acosan por su belleza y dinero ¡no quiero que mi hija siga sufriendo! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha cambiado caracter? Tiene muy mal humor todo el tiempo

—Tu padre nos amenazó de muerte si regresamos amor —dijo el esposo triste.

—Dijeron que nosotros estábamos muertos para ellos, no nos queda más que trabajar para superarlos y demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban, demuéstralas que no eres lo que te dijeron, que no eres un muerto de hambre, que has florecido y ¡que eres lo mejor para mi!

En ese momento entendió las reacciones de la guerrera sobre la posibilidad de no regresar, estaban solos en el mundo,'sus padres la extrañarían aunque en su memoria la olvidarán, su corazón sentiría ese vacío toda la vida.

Se sintió peor con su guerrera, le toco ver las dificultades y padecer de carencias cuando estaba más chica, el como sus padres lucharon dandole lo mejor y la unión que desde se consumó quedaron solos en el mundo. Se odió por ser egoísta y condenarla a vivir en Cefiro extrañando a sus padres toda la eternidad.

La casa poco a poco empezó a desaparecer y con ella los habitantes que se encontraban ahi, el ambiente se empezó a poner denso, siguió caminando con miedo, ya que no sabía que más encontraría en ese lugar.

Mientras Marina en mundo místico se encomtraba sumamente delgada y muy ojerosa, se dedicaba al 100% a sus hijos, trataba de no pensar en Cefiro, sus hijos y la recuperación del peso de Umi eran su prioridad.

Además de todo, cuando partió Fred ella misma deseo estar en mundo místico con sus padres, le hacían mucha falta, así que en estos momentos para ella era lo mejor, estar con la gente que amaba sin recordarle esta desastrosa y dolorosa guerra que sólo le habían traído horror y muerte.

A pesar de lo mucho que su mama quería ayudarla, ella se negaba argumentando que era su responsabilidad, sus cuidados llegaron al extremo al punto de no dormir, daba pecho, fórmula, cambiaba pañales y hacia repetir a los dos bebés, que al mes de nacidos eran nocturnos y no dormían nada, y aunque dormían en la mañana, Marina siempre se encontraba velando su sueño como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Su padre desempeñaba el rol de padre de los bebés a falta de este y los bebés aunque pequeños, le reconocían como tal y lo amaban. Tendría que hacer su vida allá, ¿qué pasaría si no regresaba? Había tenido lo mejor de dos mundos, el amor en mundo místico, el amor en Cefiro y tenía el fruto de los dos, sus pequeños hijos.

Mientras en Céfiro, Clef seguía caminando en el bosque lúgubre, casi no podía ver nada y sentía que había caminado semanas, sus heridas cada vez dolían mmástique le costaba respirar hasta que escucho un débil sollozo.

Encontró a una mujer tendida en el piso en posición fetal, un espectro, era una jovencita una niña de 13 o 14 años, cuando se acerco a ella vio que era Marina, la Marina que había conocido años atrás cuando Cefiro se encontraba en peligro, la figura lo reconoció y se levantó y corrió despavorida.

—¡Espera! —gritó desesperado tratando de darle alcance.

La figura lo vio y entro a una casa más grande que la que había visto hacia varios días, era una mansión más lujosa pero se veía triste y abandonada.

—Marina hija ¿a quien le escribes?

La chica escondió su papel

—Este...a nadie mama —dijo ocultando el papel en su almohada

—Desde que regresaste de la torre de Tokio no paras de llorar...estoy preocupada hija ¿peleaste con tus amigas? ¿Qué paso en la excursión? ¿Qué paso cuando fuiste la segunda vez?

—Nada mama nada

Su mama salió del cuarto y la chica escribió un poco mas, se encerró en su cuarto y entro al baño. El mago se acercó a leer la nota:

_**Clef:**_

_**No tuve el valor, te amo y siempre lo hare, me doy cuenta de que tal vez no vuelva a verte...**_

El mago se sintió terriblemente mal al saber los sentimientos de ella siendo tan pequeña, no quería ver la imagen y se alejó como pudo, verla sufrir en dos escenarios distintos, de pequeña y siendo una señorita.

Toda su vida había sido solitario, toda su vida no había tenido sentido hasta qe la conoció, no se le tenía permitido sentir nada por nadie, pero la esclavitud del pilar de Cefiro había terminado, pero no para el, así lo había pensado, sin embargo su corazón gritaba lo contrario y fue tan cobarde para admitirlo y cuando por fin la vio su miedo lo controlo, la rechazo de lo peor forma.

—¡Ya...ya dejen de torturarme! —gritaba desesperado mientras sus lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

Vio una figura masculina, tocarle el hombro, el mago volteo creyendo que podría ser la imagen de Marina nuevamente, pero no fue así, lo sorprendió una figura masculina, de veía ruda, comenzó a golpearlo por la espalda, el mago mal herido cayo al piso, tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para incorpororarse y correr.

Llego a una casa rara si vida, sobria por fuera, blanca con muchas camas en distintos cuartos y utensilios de metal que jamás había visto, parecidos a los que usaban Marina y Fred, entendió entonces que este era el "hospital", de pronto se prendieron todas las les cegándolo.

Cuando pudo visualizar algo, vio a Marina con la ropa de Cefiro chocar con Fred, su primer te, su salidas, el como se hicieron novios, los abrazos, los besos, su intimidad, la entrega del anillo y una imagen que le dolió hasta el alma.

Marina se encontraba con su vestido de novia, arreglandose, dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje, se veía fijamente, muy decidida dijo:

—Ya te olvide Clef, ya no te amo

El mago se sentó derrotado, en el piso del hospital temblaba frustrado, todo lo que vio jamás lo olvidaría, vivió toda su historia al igual que la de ella, entendió por un momento la situación, el si lo amaba y lo había olvidado, amaba a otro hombre.

Cerro con ojos y ya no sintió el piso frío del hospital, sintió una suave alfombra y supo que estaba en Cefiro de nuevo, pero había algo mal en el panorama, olia mucho a vómito y también había un ligero olor a muerte.

Vio a Marina encerrada en su recamara con el cuerpo de Fred, escucho unos golpes leves en la puerta

—Marina por favor, abre la puerta amiga, tu dolor también es el nuestro, no puedes tener a Fred ahí, vamos abre —dijo la guerrera del viento

Marina se seco las lágrimas y apretó más hacia ella el cuerpo de su esposo,

—Sabemos que te duele, pero no puedes tenerlo ahí Marina, por favor abre, a el no le gustaría que estuvieras asi –finalizó Anaís

Vio la expresion de dolor de Marina, se decidio y abrió la puerta a su amiga, la abrazo y lloro en su hombro.

—Lo amo Anaïs, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, tanto que luche, luche porqué nada le pasara y ahora me he quedado sola —dijo Marina con lagrimas

-No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras-, dijo Anaïs consolándola, -No te quedaste sola, nos tienes a nosotras, Marina, se que es difícil pero he traído unos guardias para que se hagan cargo de la ceremonia que se hará en su honor, pero… es tu decisión Marina

Marina se seco las lagrimas

—Lo incineraremos y echaremos al mar, ese era su último deseo.

Despertó de un mal sueño en la sala de trono, sabía que todo era un sueño hasta que apareció Ceres.

—Basta de torturarme... —dijo furioso

—¿Crees que un sueño? Ella ya ha hecho su vida ¿tu qué harás al respecto? —dijo el genio con voz irónica

Le enseño una imagen de Marina con sus dos pequeños hijos alrededor de un año de edad tomada de la mano de un hombre, se veía feliz, radiante y muy enamorada.

—Ella ha hecho su vida y se ha olvidado de nosotros...

—Asi es...¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a interferir en su felicidad como la vez anterior?

El mago volteo a ver la imagen, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de enamorada, de feliz y tranquila, lo merecía, se lo debía.

—No, dejare que sea feliz, sólo deseó su felicidad aunque no sea conmigo

—¿Estas seguro?

—Seguro, lo juro por mi vida

—Haz pasado la prueba —dijo el genio y sin más el mago apareció en el templo de Ceres

—Preparate mago, irás a mundo místico y solo Marina puede aceptarte de regreso, puede que la imagen que te mostré sea cierto y puede que no sea así

Y con esto Clef desapareció, apareció en la mansión de los Ryuuzaki, ya había estado anteriormente ahí usando fue puesto a pueba. Vio a Marina cargando a uno de los bebés, mientras hacia muecas al otro beb que se divertía por las risas que le brindaba a su mama.

—Marina...—dijo en forma suave

La chica volteo a verlo incrédula mientras se acercaba a el con suma precaución.

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Me tarde un año en actualizar! pesimo de verdad, sólo falta un capítulo para qu me termine lo prometo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y todos los acentos que me comi pero lo escribí en el iPhone. De verdad espero sus reviews y Feliz Navidad!'**_

_**Jessica **_


End file.
